I'm Pregnant
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Sam y freddie han tenido muchas dicusiones ultimamente y deciden terminar, Dos palabras pueden cambiarlo todo "Estoy Embarazada" ¿Que pasará cuando Carly y Freddie descubran que Sam espera un bebé? ¿Volverá seddie? MAL SUMMARY (Dedicatoria para chico cj seddie)
1. Terminamos

**DEDICATORIA EXTRA-ESPECIAL :)**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Cuauhtemoc Matias Gonzales, una gran persona y ejemplo a seguir a quien le debo muchas cosas, no acostumbro a escribir así a la gente pero el se lo merece y se ha ganado un espacio significativo en mi corazón, no he sabido de él desde navidad nadie me ha contado que pasó pero aún tengo esperanzas de que esté bien, es fan Seddie y eso fue lo que me movió a regresar aquí... Es una de las personas que agradezco infinitamente que haya llegado a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba Sin más para que aburrirlos les traigo el fic **

**y sigo escribiendo... **

**holaa amigos, hace tiempo no pasaba por este fandom.. antes tenía otro nickname wirebear así que quizá me reconoscan si se los pongo así, no los aburrooo mas viteh a leer! n.n**

Capítulo 1: Terminamos

Nuestra relación ha cambiado mucho, él ya no es mi freddie simplemente ya no quiere estar más conmigo, no me mira, no me abraza, ya ni me compra jamón! prefiere andar con sus amigos bobos, los del club de trenes o brad que antes lo odiaba pensando que iba a irme con él, ¿Cuando comenzaron a cambiar las cosas? Simple, cuando le di mi primera vez a Frednub,yo tonta e ilusa y el igual ambos perdimos la virginidad con el otro y solo ha pasado un par de veces, no, no nos hemos cuidado, ya sé pero me moría de los nervios y se me olvidó, ayer discutimos.. presiento que la ruptura está cada vez más cerca se me escapa una lágrima si me pongo a pensar en ello.. En serio lo amo

— Freddie ¿podrías venir? — No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer estamos ambos en la sala de estar de carly pero ella ha salido por palomitas, freddie me mira confundido y harto, harto.. ¿de mi?

— ¿Que necesitas Sam? — Frednub me mira serio al parecer este momento debía llegar, sabíamos que no eramos el uno para el otro, porque no hicimos caso y volvimos juntos ¿Por que!? — Sientate freddie — Le digo lo más serenamente posible y el me mira mal

— ¿Pasa algo? — Freddie me pregunta y noto algo de tristeza en sus palabras no tenia mucho tiempo antes de que llegara carly asi que solté lo que tenia para decir

— Esto no está funcionando — y eran las palabras mas duras que le habia dicho a alguien — ¿Que cosa? — Freddie se encuentra muy triste ahora

— Nosotros.. creo.. debemos, es lo mejor... — balbuceaba como tarada se me hace un nudo en la garganta y fredduchini termina mi frase — Terminar, ¿no es así?

— Freddie, yo .. — Me interrumpe — No Sam, tienes razón y aunque me siento algo tonto porque tú siempre eres la que me termina a mi ya me quedó claro que no te importo — Se para del sofá y me deja sola, sin poder hablar.. pero vamos, no podíamos seguir engañandonos, nos quedamos en silencio unos 10 minutos y aparece carly

— Ya tengo las palomitas chicos, Sam te traje un trozo de jamón glaceado solo hace falta ponerlo al horno, pero conociendote quizá seas tan grotesca de comerlo crudo — Suelto una risa para romper el hielo y hacer creer a carly que me encuentro bien después lloraria pero ahora era tiempo de volver a ser la Sam de antes

— Ven con mamá — Agarro el jamón y lo comienzo a comer helado carly rueda los ojos y va a la cocina a preparar las palomitas — Freddie quieres algo? un batido o limonada? — Le pregunta carly pero el solo niega con la cabeza y así transcurre la tarde sin dirigirnos la palabra...

Me levanto como de costumbre y siento algo de vértigo quizá solo sea mi imaginación pero tambien me siento con mucho malestar, eso te pasa por comer jamón sin cocinar Sam, me pongo lo primero que encuentro y salgo a la escuela a la que usualmente solía llegar con Freddie pero iré con carly ahora que ya sabe que terminamos porque le conté ayer por telefono

— ¿Que pasó exactamente? — Pregunta mi mejor amiga con ese deseo que tiene de ayudar a la gente tan radiante como siempre — Nada carls, solo terminamos ya tenía tiempo de no funcionar y era algo que posponía — Hablo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y me siento hueca, rota, sin ganas de nada y encima con este asqueroso dolor de estómago

— ¿Quieres que yo hable con él? — No, pero conociendo a carly seguramente lo haría de todas maneras — No Carls, dejalo así esto es cosa de dos — Vamos a biología I y me aburro como siempre ya no puedo molestar más a freddie es confuso, es raro pero de pronto siento un extraño asco y voy al baño casi escapandome

— Vamos sam, no podemos ponernos tan mal solo fue comida — Me digo a mi misma mientras lavo mi cara y aparece carly al parecer ya era descanso

— Vaya, que paso señorita puckett — Me pregunta mi amiga

— Nada carls, es asco es todo — digo aun nauseosa

— jajaja vaya pareces de esas embarazadas que vomitan cada cinco segundos — Verán cuando eramos mas chicas soliamos hacer bromas cuando algo le caia mal a la otra y vomitaba o cuando nos poniamos de bipolares como " el embarazo" o "estás embarazada" pero ahora sí podria ponerme a pensar en esa posibilidad y me puse fria de solo pensarlo

— Pasa algo sammy? — Del miedo se me olvido responder a carly ella pensaba que yo aún era virgen — Nada tonta, vamos a clases — Le alzo el brazo para ir a clases — ¿no iras a la enfermería?

— Para nada carlangas, no necesito a la tonta enfermera

— jaja como quieras, vamos por algo de comer

— Sí aver, quiero un bartido

— Licuados locos no está en la escuela sam conformate con la comida mounstruosa de la cafeteria!

— muy graciosa, pero comida es comida!

— Y freddie?

— Fredduchini que?

— Han terminado, que pasará ahora?

— Nada, carls, nada, si me habla bien y si no, también

— Bueno

Mi día transcurre normal, vemos a freddie y nos sentamos con él pero nada más pasa, no me habla ni yo le hablo y creo que es perfecto así icarly no se va a acabar ni tendremos más problemas, ya sé que soy una completa idiota freddie debe estar destrozado pero en fin...

**Fin del cap**

**¿les gusto? hace tiempoo no escribía un seddie! :D espero que les haya gustado lo bueno viene a partir del otrooo **

**Un besasooo! **


	2. Perdí la virginidad

Capítulo 2: Perdí la Virginidad

Ya es la tarde y pasaré toda la tarde con carls en su apartamento, freddie tiene que hacer un proyecto de ciencias con sus amigos así que no estará perturbando la paz de mamá.. Quizá vayamos a licuados locos, llegamos de la escuela y tumbo la puerta ¡este día realmente ha sido agotador!

— ¡Uuuuf!, sí que se pasó la maestra de biología — Dije tirandome en el sofá y dejando mi mochila

— Esa mujer es una arpía

— Carly Shay, hablando así eh

— Jeje — rie carly y mi cara se torna adolorida por un dolor punzante que tengo de cabeza, llega spencer

— Hey chicas, y... ¿Fre..— Carly lo interrumpe lanzandole una mirada fuerte — Frescos los vegetales que están aqui! — Dice cambiando las palabras y sube rapidamente las escaleras

— Perdón, spencer si que es tonto — Carly cubre a su hermano mayor pienso que me dará fiebre me duele demasiado la cabeza y he comenzado a sentir frío

— Sam, traeré sopa de pollo para que te calientes pero oh vamos es Setiembre no deberias sentir frio — Dice entrando a la cocina y sacando de la alacena sopa de pollo de las de sobre

— Gracias carly, me duele mucho la cabeza — Me quejo del dolor en el sofá, pobre carly siempre atendiendo mis necesidades... debería darle un respiro.. nah es mi mejor amiga, que me atienda

— Listo — Dice sacandola del microondas, agrega un poco de agua y me la da en un plato hondo yo a penas puedo alcanzar el tenedor del frío que sentía

— Estás muy rara sam, segura que no tendrás fiebre? — Deja la sopa a un lado y lleva su mano a mi frente, no tengo nada. de eso estoy muy segura pero me siento extraña

— No carly, segura, solo necesito la sopa de ahí comeré algo de jamón y ya se me va a pasar iremos a licuados locos

— Oh no pequeño tocino, no iremos a licuados locos, estás enferma y es evidente te irás a casa o pasarás el dia aqui pero no saldrás a ninguna parte

— Hey, ni mi madre me habla así, esta bien me quedaré solo porque me duele mucho la cabeza — Me quejo de nuevo de mi dolor y me como casi toda la sopa de pollo en un santiamén

— Tranquila ,pareces una aspiradora!— No entiendo porque carly está tan sorprendida tengo un apetito voraz y eso ya lo sabe

— No molestes a mamá cuando esta comiendo — Me rio y carly saca lapiz y papel

— ¿Porque eso? — Le digo extrañada

— Para iCarly tonta, Freddie no puede venir ops — Se tapa la boca, ha dicho ese nombre

— Tranquila, dilo ¿necesitamos ideas para icarly verdad? — Le digo tranquila

— Sí, alguna idea ?

— ¿Que tal... si nos vestimos como churros mexicanos y cantamos la "cucaracha"? — Mi cabeza se pone a flotar mientras pienso en los deliciosos churros con ese dulce de leche pero carly me baja de mi nube de comida

— Hey — Chasquea los dedos y salgo de mi trance — No está mal, pero ¿que tal si nos ponemos super boobies? se vería chistoso

— Carly, sabes que no necesito super boobies, ya las tengo — Me rio mucho de carly porque no tiene mucho pecho pero luego lo controlo y me disculpo con ella

— Ya sam, me pondré implantes algún dia ya lo veras! — Me rio un rato con mi mejor amiga

— Pero no está lindo tener tantas boobies, todos se me quedan mirando y ya no puedo usar camisetas apretadas — Lo digo con toda la incomodidad del mundo

— No, está bien.. digo mis boobies no son tan grandes pero le gustan a gibby — Me dice carly, siempre hablabamos de estos temas nos contabamos de todo

— ¿Tu lo haz hecho con gibby? — Le pregunto timidamente y carly abre los ojos como platos

— ¿Que cosa? — Mi inocente amiga, siempre inocente

— Tú sabes... hacer.. el amor — Carly suspira y me dice que "no"

— Sabes que no me siento lista, y solo llevamos 3 meses no es correcto — Carly siempre es una niña buena y hace lo que es "correcto"

— Pero... si duraran más, lo harias? — Le preguntaba a carly con la cabeza llena de dudas, ella solía ser más alocada pero yo habia metido la pata

— Quizá pero no sé ... a esta edad? digo tenemos 16 y si pasara algo mis padres no me lo perdonarian— Ahi va, haciendome sentir mal aunque ella no lo sabe

— ¿Tu? — Ah no ahi viene

— Yo? — Me hago la tonta no me gusta para nada con lo que estoy lidiando

— Tú y freddie.. ¿Lo han hecho? — Que inocente carly al parecer cree que conoce la respuesta pero se lo desmiento no puedo seguir engañandola

— Sí..

— ¿QUE?¿COMO?¡SAM! — Se pone histerica y comienza a gritarme, no era un pecado ¿verdad? fue con amor y algo de pena, creo que está a punto de quitarle el relleno a uno de los cojines — FREDDIE Y TU ¿PORQUE NO ME DIJERON NADA? LOS AMIGOS NOS CONTAMOS TODO

— No cuando tienen sexo carly

— Y ya deja la maldita palabra — A carly le afectaba la palabra sexo como a una niñita que se sonroja al escucharlo la intento calmar

— Disculpa, me volví histerica pero... ¿cuando? ¿co...— La interrumpo — Te contestaré todo, no hay persona en la que más confie pero tienes que tomarlo con calma ¿podrás? — Asiente con la cabeza

— ¿Como? Pasó un sabado, yo estaba en casa de freddie y su mamá habia salido al bingo con lewbert, eww, yo tenía mucho miedo pero al fin él no me obligó a nada y simplemente nos dejamos llevar.. es lindo pero me dolió, me dolió mucho más bien, me ardió por un momento la primera vez no es bonita porque andaba muy tensa — Le explico todo a carls y veo como ella se trauma al escucharme como digo la palabra "primera vez" y "virginidad"

— ¿Cuando?, Pues casi llegando al año de haber regresado, Frednub no tenía ninguna experiencia y yo menos

— No te había dicho nada porque me daba mucha pena, pues pensé que tu tampoco eras virgen y que no me tenias que andar contando esas cosas

Carly se limita a hacerme solo una pregunta más — ¿Te cuidaste.. verdad?

Trago saliva, sé que ella me matará pero — No...

— Sam estás loca, ¿solo fue una vez verdad?

— No carls, fueron dos... y me olvidé de cuidarme, nos olvidamos

Carly calmada lo asimiló pero supuso que habia sido mucho tiempo para que pasara algun accidente y se tranquilizó — Al menos no te embarazaste

— Eso... no lo sé...

— No jueges conmigo sam, esto es delicado — Me imagine que ante esa respuesta carly saltaría como dulce en piñata pero fue tranquila — Repitelo — Lo dice casi tartamuda

— La ultima vez fue... hace unas 2 semanas ... después de discutir, simplemente pasó y ya

— ¿QUE? SIMPLEMENTE PASÓ? MIRA COMO HABLAS SAM! — se desató la furia de shay quien me miraba de arriba a abajo como si fuera maria magdalena la verdad me dio un poco de risa pero luego se calmó de nuevo

— ¿Y bien ? — Me mira

— Que? sabes bien que no entiendo cuando me hablas con la mirada

— Sam no me engañes, has tenido frío, dolores de cabeza, dolor de pansa, estás embarazada! — La sola idea me daba miedo porque ahora sí estaba sola sin freddie sin nadie

— No, no te precipites — le digo para intentar engañarme a mi misma

— No sam, tienes que hacer la prueba!

— No carly no

— ¿porque? saldrás de dudas

— no hay ninguna duda, ¡Yo no estoy embarazada!

— Sam piensalo si lo estás no se podrá ocultar, es mejor que sepas más pronto para que le digas a freddie que esperas un hijo suyo

— No le voy a decir a frednub nada!

— ¿PORQUE NO? — Me regaña

-— Porque terminé muy feo con el, creo que te lo dije...

— Pero si estás embarazada y solo has estado con él esto se comenzará a notar sam

— Ya veré la manera de ocultarlo

— Sammy enserio soy tu amiga y te lo digo así... compra una prueba

— No carls no me sigas insitiendo

Carly desiste, habia ganado yo la pelea, dentro de un rato me siento mejor y vamos a licuados locos, me pongo a pensar en hacerme la prueba, nunca habia pensado estar asi en una situacion tan de cuidado ¿Y si saliera positivo? Imposible, no podria estar embarazada el proximo mes cumpliré 17 y aun no soy mayor de edad para estos rollos del aborto ni mataría a mi hijo tampoco lo puedo dar en adopción, no sin la autorizacion de mamá y ella no me va a apoyar.. tiemblo de miedo

— Sam ¿estas bien ?

— No... digo sí

— Segura?

— Sip carly no te preocupes por mí

— bueno

Tenia miedo, tristeza, dolor todo junto! y no sabia que hacer si hacerme la prueba o no, estuve así todo el dia... salí de la casa de carls luego de los licuados locos y me fui a la mía, tirada en mi cama, mamá habia salido con ese tipo empresario ,su nuevo novio , Respiré profundamente

— Voy a hacerlo — Me dije a mi misma y cogí mi chaqueta y fui a la farmacia mas cercana.. cogí una prueba de embarazo "Baby Test" y me miro la cajera negando con la cabeza, una puta entrometida de nuevo en mi vida como si ella fuese virgencita.. volví a casa luego de esa verguenza, entré al baño... espero unos minutos y no soy capaz de mirar el resultado

— Dos rayas... — Mi mundo se viene abajo, ¿que me dirán Melanie y mi mamá? los de la escuela me valen madres así que no me interesa lo que piensen pero.. — Estoy Embarazada — Dos gotas mías de lagrimas caen al piso

**Fin del cap**

**Bueenoo me haran feliz si me dejan review :) gracias por leerme enserio significa mucho! **

**gracias a los que dejaron review son maravillosos *-* **

**nos vemos**


	3. Afrontando la realidad

**¡Ajuaaaaaaaa!**

**Volví amigos del fiction, estoy de vacaciones y operada así que no tengo mucho que hacer más que escribir :p Gracias enserio por leerme y por sus reviews , lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el tercer capítulo**

Capítulo 3: Afrontando la realidad

— Estoy embarazada, nueve meses, un problema, y sola — Solo en eso pensaba en la noche no pude dormir como era de esperarse, ¡Embarazada! sin mi mamá, claro que melanie podría ayudar pero sin Freddie, me sentía maldecida tenía una pequeña albóndiga creciendo dentro de mí, tenía vida que dependía de mi

Llegé a la escuela ridgeway sola, con unas ojeras gigantes que se hallaban bajo mis ojos, fea, sin maquillarme porque se me habia olvidado, con una sudadera inmensa y para muchos les parecia enferma.. el idiota de gibby se me acercó

—Sam, no te ves nada bien.. — Gracias torpe gibby eso no lo necesitaba saber, es solo que estoy embarazada

—Lo sé, debo tener un resfriado o algo tonto — Le digo sin muchas ganas de amenazarlo ni de golpearlo, además desde que anda con Carly ella me ha hecho prometer que no lo volvería a lastimar — Fuera de mi camino gib —Lo empujé amablemente y fui a Matemáticas

"Embarazada" Retumbaba en mi cabeza, Missy había vuelto a la escuela ultimamente jodía todo lo que andaba haciendo, incluso quito quitarme a Fredtonto pero él siempre la rechazaba jaja, estúpida. "accidentalmente" tira mi goma de borrar de mi pupitre

—Missy hoy no estoy para tus tonterías. — Respondo malhumorada

— ¿Estamos de mal humor Puckett? para lo mucho que me interesa — Les juro que si no estuviera la maestra en frente le partiría la cara sonriente que trae ahorita mismo — Escúchame enana si vuelves a usar tu estúpido sarcasmo conmigo iré a tu casa a dejarte los ojos tan morados que no necesitarás Maquillaje de sombras — Le digo con mi mirada penetrante, Freddie habrá sacado mi lado sensible pero la chica ruda que era yo nunca se iría

— Ehm — La miré de nuevo enojada y ella volvió a su pupitre atemorizada, mi trabajo estaba hecho pero oh no lo que me faltaba

—Señorita Puckett, ya que está muy amenazadora hoy que tal si viene a detención—Oh rayos

— Pe..pero

—A las 4.. no hay más — Punto para missy, ella siempre se escondía tras los profesores

— como quiera — justo cuando necesitaba paz y quietud era cuando menos la tenía

Pase sumisa en mi carpeta toda la clase de matemáticas hasta que tocó Español y oh no en esa clase tenía un proyecto con Freddie, lo tendría que ver despues de haberlo evitado durante 5 días casi una semana

Me senté en la carpeta junto a la de él, y solo me miraba, yo sé que estaba molesto conmigo, él no queria terminar pero no funcionabamos juntos, ¿tendria que decirle a él que voy a ser mamá?

—Escucha Sam .. — Freddie tosió y desvio la mirada — Te escucho —Le dije para que se animara a hablarme

— Estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que pasó y todo, hay que ser amigos.. pero me tienes que prometer una sola cosa — ¿Que clase de juego está jugando este ñoño?

—Claro fredraro, escúpelo — Cruzo mis brazos y me recuesto sobre la silla

— Tenemos que olvidar que fuimos novios, esto nunca pasó y somos amigos como lo eramos antes.. jamás volveremos a estar juntos — Me dice con cierto recelo yo sé que el no quería que pasara esto pero le dije —Sí, como quieras —Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

— Bueno sam empezaremos con el proyecto de español? tenemos toda la hora —Dice intentando sonar normal

—Claro frednub yo te hablo en español y tu haces el trabajo — me rio y acomodo mi silla

— Heey sam, eso no se vale eres una floja — Se rie conmigo, poco a poco ganamos mas confianza aunque los insultos nunca faltan, escribimos un reporte acerca de Guatemala en español y la maestra nos felicito, era el mejor de todos quizá podria contarle a freddie acerca de mi embarazo, pero lo mejor era que no supiera que es de él

Salgo al corredor con freddie y encuentro a mi mejor amiga besándose con su novio gibby el gordito, freddie y yo nos miramos y me invita a almorzar

—Realmente no tengo hambre

— jaja buen chiste, ¿tu sam puckett? siempre te entra la comida

—Hoy no tonto — Todo este asunto de mi embarazo se sale fuera de control, aun tenia unas semanas para pensarlo ¿aborto? ¿sería una solución?¿ Adopción?

—¿Que pasa sammy estás enferma? — Me dice freddie llevando su mano a mi frente por si tenía fiebre

—Quitame las manos de encima fredduchini estoy perfecta es solo que no tengo hambre — Freddie me mira triste, ya no era su novia y solo así el podía tocarme, no me gustaba ser tocada me sentía rara a menos que claro, sea carly

— Perdón, he tenido un dia duro — me disculpo — Ningun problema es tan grande sam —Me dice con su maldita psicología, porfavor! estoy embarazada ahora tengo que pensar por mí y mi bebe —Creeme que no sabes lo que dices

— Claro que sí, ¿porque no me cuentas? te he ayudado cientos de veces ¿Es por tu mamá? — Antes de ser novios le habia dicho a Freddie que odiaba que mi mamá no me diera consejos, que solo estuviera unas pocas horas al día conmigo —No fredalupe no es por eso — Freddie intenta ser comprensivo pero yo no lo dejo

— Ya sonó la campana, llegaremos tarde — Salvada, uff

— ¿Tu? tu odias llegar temprano y más cuando es la clase de Brigs! que te pasa?— si que habia metido la pata esta vez

—Quizá ya es hora de hacerme responsable — Me levanto sin más que decir y freddie me sige a la clase de la srta Brigs

Llego la hora de salida y tengo que irme a detencion, pero como me vale ahora me voy a mi casa tranquilamente, hoy es día de iCarly pero Freddie dice que estoy mal para "trabajar" asi que hoy grabaran los dos con gibby... llego a casa y me encuentro a mi perfecta hermana cocinando

—Hey sammy! ¿como te fue hoy? — Me dice

— ¿melanie? no estabas en la misma escuela que missy sobre el mar ? — Me sorprendo mucho de verla aunque sé perfectamente que iba a venir a quedarse un año o dos aquí

— No tontita, ¿mamá no te dijo? me quedaré a vivir aquí un por un largo tiempo —Me da un abrazo dejando el horno prendido— Dime, ¿tienes hambre? preparé ravioles — Me ofrece ravioles que olían delicioso

—Yo paso.. — Melanie me mira extraña

—Pero tu nunca rechazas la comida! — Oh no, melanie me hace la misma escenita que freddie en el almuerzo, pero no he comido nada en todo el día, esta albondiga me esta llenando de problemas ¿Me volveré anorexica acaso?

— Melanie— No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero necesito ayuda o contarselo a alguien y si no es a mi familia explotare.. Carly es chismosa, se lo diré cuando se me comience a notar — ¿Te puedo confiar algo?

— Sam me preocupas, ¿te pasó algo? — Me dice sentándose en el sofá y me siento al lado de ella — Mamá... me va a matar

—Oh cielo santo sam! ¿Robaste un banco? ¿Te buscan de nuevo en el reformatorio? —Preocupada de mi historial como criminal menor en Seattle

—No Melanie, yo voy a hacer abuela a mamá — Melanie tarda en captar la noticia pero en vez de llorar como yo lo hacía me da un abrazo fuerte — Voy a ser tía! vas a ser mamá sam, esto es maravilloso! hermoso!

— ¿Hermoso? que me cresca algo y se mueva dentro de mi ¿es hermoso? No mels, yo estoy en un aprieto muy grande

—¿Freddie ya lo sabe? —Melanie sabia perfecto que andaba con freddie pero sacó las conclusiones muy rápido

—Freddie y yo terminamos hace unos días — Le digo triste mirando al piso y ella también se pone seria —¿Lo sabe? ¿Te abandonó? ese hijo de .. — La interumpo — No lo mandes a la mierda aún el no sabe nada, yo fui quien terminó con él pero antes de saberlo — Melanie me abraza — Te apoyaré en lo que sea ¿si? pero debes decirselo esto es algo que no se puede ocultar

—Esta bien.. pero ahora no es el momento — Abrazo a la boba de mi hermana, al menos me había desahogado mamá me matará...

**Bueno aquí termina, ¿que tal? Sam aún está indecisa sobre que hacer con él bebe, ¿Freddie se enterará de alguna manera? :O **

**Descubranlo en el proximo, portense bien y dejenme review! **


	4. Freddie y Carly se enteran de la verdad

Hola mis guapuritas bonitas :3

ya estoy hablando como ¡Yuya! jajajajaja les dije que tenia vacaciones verdad? gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que les encante, en especial porque este fic está dedicado a alguien especial en mi vida y quisiera que le gustara a mucha gente

Bueno dejo de hablar

Aqui va ¡ta-ta-ta-taan!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Freddie y Carly se enteran de la verdad

Que horrible debio haber sido para Melanie enterarse de esto, ahora la pobre lo unico que hacía era atenderme y ayudarme, llevaban 2 semanas desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada, habia subido unos gramos de peso, nada importante y a estas alturas sabía como controlar mi embarazo y más que todo.. ocultarlo. Melanie me ayudó un día, no iba a ir a la escuela, es viernes y los pies los traigo hinchados como unos burritos

— ¿No pensaras ir así verdad? — Me dice Melanie, parecía que estuviera jugando a la enfermera, Mamá nunca está así que es fácil ocultar esto de ella

—No, claro que no pero no te preocupes por mí aun no tengo un super bollo por pansa — en estas semanas estar con mi hermana ha sido mejor que estar con los chicos, nos hemos unidos demasiado a pesar de nuestras GRANDES diferencias

—Sam sabes que lo hago porque te amo — Me da un meloso abrazo pero correspondo, sería una buena tía despues de todo

—Gracias — Sonrio y me acuesto en el sofá

— Pero necesitaremos una buena excusa para hacerte faltar ¿Que van a decir Freddie y Carly?

— Nada, solo que me dio la gana de escaparme

—Bueno — rueda los ojos y va a su cuarto a descansar yo me quedo viendo la televisión aburrido, este sería el comienzo de un tedioso y aburrido día...

Transcurrió como cualquier otro, no puedo culpar a Melanie por dormirse la cuarta parte del día, estuvo cansada anoche porque tenía dolor de cabeza, he leido en internet que muchas mujeres presentan síntomas así las primeras semanas y que pronto tendré que ir al doctor para que me haga los controles.. Aún me retumba la cabeza pensando en como se lo diré a mamá. De pronto ya era de tarde, seguramente mi celular comenzaría a sonar y como vidente acerté y era... Carly

De:Carly

Para:Sam

Sam! ¿donde te has metido muchacha? te he notado rara estos días, ¿acaso estás enferma? estamos muy preocupados... respondeme por favor, Carly

No pude evitar sonreír como tonta cuando leí _preocupados ¿_acaso hablaba de ella y freddie? o de ella.. y..¿spencer?

De:Sam

Para: Carly

No Carls, solo que me dio lata ir a la escuela y me quedé aqui ¿Si te conte que mi hermana está en Seattle? un beso, Sam

Carly me tirará un sermón de media hora después de lo que le dije, mi amiga es un tanto "Señorita aplicada" en la escuela, que puedo decir gracias a ella y sus influencias en el director ted me ha ayudado a salir de detención un par de veces

De:Carly

Para: Sam

Sam, típico de ti.. me ahorraré mis sermones porque seguramente pensarás en grasitos, iré a verte a casa.. ¿te molesta si llevo a freddie?

¿A fredtonto? en mi casa! de ninguna manera, está hecho un desastre y si mi mamá lo ve aquí seria capaz de matarlo, normal con Carly pero con él.. no

De:Sam

Para:Carly

Mejor no lleves a fredalupe, mi mamá lo haria pure si lo encontrara aquí.. ven tu sola, ponle una excusa al ñoño

Recibí otro texto que decía que "esta bien" de parte de carly, Melanie despertó a las 4:00pm, Carly me dijo que estaria aqui en media hora y eso, así que asalté mi refrigerador pero como era de esperarse no había que comer, Le había pedido muchos favores a mi hermana así que decidi irme sola a la tienda..

— mmm.. sopa, fideos, ravioles instantáneos, tortillas para preparar tacos — Y ponía de todas estas cosas en mi carrito aunque no sabía cocinar, hasta que me topé con una cara conocida

—Fre...freddie? —Intenté sonar normal, pero como tonta que soy comencé a tartamudear

—Hey Sam — Dijo normal y seco, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se ofreció a ayudarme —Carly me dijo que te escapaste de clases ¿Es cierto?

—Claro que es cierto tonto, o que crees si no me viste — Volví a ser ruda

— jaja tranquila sam —Luego de nuestro noviazgo freddie ya no me tenía miedo, le habia dado a conocer a la dulce sam

— No me provoques Fredward — Lo miro mal y se aleja un poco de mí —¿A donde vas?¿ Puedo acompañarte? — Ya que, mis excusas no servirían

—Ya que, ven frednub— Lo tomo del brazo

—Hey sin insultos — Lo amenazo con el puño —Hey hey esta bien sammie — DIce retrocediendo

Compramos mucha despensa, de ahi vamos por un Skybucks, esto se sentía como una ¿cita? después de todo no fue mala, la albondiga saltaba de felicidad, lo sé, aun no puede moverse del todo pero así me sentía yo.. llegamos a casa y para mi sorpresa, ¡Se me habia olvidado Carly! y peor aún, estaba con Melanie, estaba llorando... oh no...

—Sam — Carly desesperada me abrazó contra su pecho estaba llorando y yo no entendía nada, pero si sabía que debia matar a Melanie por esto —¿porque no me dijiste nada? crei que eramos amigas — Lloraba y se notaba molesta conmigo, Freddie entro con las bolsas, era mejor que no supiera nada

— Pasa freddie — Le dice mi hermana y el entra a la cocina, después de todo conocía mas mi casa que la de él

— Sam, ¿porque? esto es muy fuerte, ¿que vas a hacer? — Freddie aun estaba presente tenía que deshacerme de él!

—Freddie gracias ,puedes irte —Carly me detiene

—No sam, no puedes ocultar todo esto, y perdóname pero tengo que hablar ahora — Sigue llorando mi melodramática amiga —Freddie, sientate hay algo que debes de saber

Freddie estaba realmente confundido, porsupuesto que mataría a Carly después de esto traté de detenerla pero freddie no me hizo caso y quiso saber de que se trataba

—Sam... no puedes ocultar toda la vida que estás embarazada — Carly lo gritó a los cuatro vientos en mi forcajeo con ella, yo me prendía en ira, no podian jugar con mi problema así, freddie solo estaba shockeado por la noticia..

—Sam, ¿porque no me dijiste nada? — Se le notaba molesto y frustrado, tomó un respiro y se sento helado — Esto es... demasiado... estoy mareado — fue lo unico que dijo el tonto, melanie ya habia hecho mucho, me largé a llorar a mi habitación no se que habrá pasado con ellos después...

* * *

**Fin del cap! **

**¿Les gustó? tenía que poner algo de drama, pero prometo que las cosas se pondrán mejores para Sam, gracias infinitamente por sus reviews *Sniff* **

**Nos leemos! n.n**


	5. ¿Te he decepcionado?

**Bellas y Bellos del fiction, gracias por sus reviews ^^ ¡me hacen feliz! **

**Uuuuf que día, enserio después de una neblina horrible que hubo en mi ciudad y luego lluvia de verano se me ocurrió continuar con la historia, después de todo también me he hecho adicta a escribirla :D y antes de iniciar la universidad en Febrero.. ¡buuu ! basta de palabrería, aquí está. **

**Disclamier: iCarly no me pertenece **

Capítulo 5: ¿Te he decepcionado?

Me desplomé encima de mi cama, lloraba como una de cinco años a la que no le habían comprado un helado, además que el embarazo me ablandaba más, ¡Estúpida albóndiga que crece y se alimenta de mí! escucho a Melanie desde la sala de estar consolando a Carly, pero no escucho al ñoño y derrepente escucho un portazo, Mel se acerca a mi habitación y yo fingo estar dormida, tal vez así me olvide de que está pasando esto..

—Adiós a todo— Me digo a mi misma antes de caer rendida por el sueño

Ya es de mañana, no pude dormir de nuevo, me muevo debajo de las sábanas, ¿si me siento tan sola ahora como será cuando sea madre? ¿me sentiré peor? ¡Dios! yo no sé de estas cosas, como quisiera que mamá me ayudara en estos casos, como quisiera tener a mi mejor amiga, un padre para mi pequeña albóndiga.. Sam, acepta la realidad, estás sola.. me pongo una camiseta, unos jean y zapatillas, salgo temprano antes de que Mel pueda levantarse, no quiero hablar con nadie

Camino hacia la escuela, no me interesa el recorrido ni que tanto me duelan los pies, derramo unas cuantas lágrimas y como nunca llego súper temprano, y me escondo tras la puerta de mi casillero, siento que alguien está detrás de mi y me temo que sea mi ex mejor amiga o el papá de mi hijo

—Gibeeeh — Dice el gordito sin camiseta peinándose exageradamente detrás de mi, suspiro con fastidio

—Gibby ¡quitate tonto! — Le enseño los dientes ¿Acaso carly le ha contado? —¿Que quieres?

— Sam, tranquila ¿Haz visto a carly? — Salvada por el cielo — No — Lo corto

— ¿No? pero si... —Cierro mi casillero y lo ignoro, voy a la fuente por un sorbo de agua y me encuentro con Marissa, la madre de freddie dejando a freddie en la escuela, ¿Seguirá en shock? Veo al tonto despedirse de ella, me metí al salon de clases, por suerte no he visto a Carly

Matemáticas, como las odio pero me mantendrán distraida, lo de siempre, formé equipo con Gibby, no he visto a Carly en todo el día por suerte, me divierto, rio un poco.. se han pasado las horas en clases y toca hora de almuerzo, Hoy es día de iCarly y acabo de recordarlo

— Espera — Me agarra una voz masculina jalándome del brazo hacia el corredor cuando salgo de clases — Sam — Volteo y era freddo, solo esto me faltaba —Tenemos que hablar — Me dice ¿ahora se habrá decepcionado de mi? que pasa con él!

— De ninguna manera Freddo

— Me vale, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas — sonó un poco brusco y me tomó del brazo hacia un armario oscuro, sonó el timbre pero el hizo que me callara y que nos saltaríamos la clase

— Bien, aqui me tienes, escúpelo

— ¿escupelo? ¿tan poco te interesa tu embarazo? — Freddie me reprochaba

— Para tu información benson, mi embarazo es lo unico que yo tengo, claro que me interesa esta pequeña albondiga, la tengo que cuidar bien

— Sam, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es responsabilidad

— Que te interesa, este bebé es mío

— También es mio

— ¿Como estás tan seguro?

— Sé perfecto que no eres ninguna zorra, y que me diste tu virginidad no trates de jugarme sucio — Sentí culpabilidad, no podía mentirle

— Vale, este bebé es tuyo, pero no tenías porque enterarte

— Me decepcionaste demasiado, ¿que querías? ocultarmelo? decirme que te habias acostado con cualquiera? ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! — Me gritaba y me sentía vulnerable tenía muchas ganas de llorar — Carly está furiosa contigo, yo debería estarlo pero ahora lo más importante es el bebé, no nuestros problemas juntos, tendrá mi apellido y lo veré entresemana

— ¿Entresemana? — por un momento tenía la estúpida idea de que Benson y yo ibamos a regresar, no que me iba a venir con semejante estupidez, derramé una lágrima ya no podía contener tantas emociones, carly estaba furiosa y me vale

— Sam.. — hizo un corto silencio — ¿Estas llorando? — Sonó un poco más como mi freddie y me levantó el rostro, efectivamente lloraba como estúpida.

— ¿Que no me ves tonto? — Le di un golpe a su mano y la aparté de mi..

— Sam.. yo.. disculpa — Bajo la mirada, estaba arrepentido pero no habia justificación para lo que me hizo

— Tranquilizate freddie, no seré una carga económica ni emocional para ti, buscaré la forma de interrumpir mi embarazo y esto nunca pasó ¿si? — Por un momento pensé en el aborto freddie quedó muy impresionado

— No voy a permitir que te hagas daño a ti ni al bebe, es mi hijo y tú eres mi amiga— Su amiga... solamente su amiga

— Es que me das a entender que soy una pesima persona — Le digo sollozando

— Entiende que he estado estresado por todo lo que ha pasado, no solo por la noticia que me acabas de dar sino porque mi mamá bueno.. mi mamá puede tener cáncer sam — me dice triste

— ¿Que? — Le digo sin poder creerlo

— Hoy le hicieron todas las pruebas, al parecer puede que lo tenga, yo he estado en el hospital con ella, espero que salgan negativas.. si le pasa algo a mi mamá yo me muero sam no tengo a nadie — Lo tomo de la mano y veo ese brillo en sus ojos

— No digas tonterías freddie, me tienes a mí.. tienes a nuestro hijo, tarde o temprano tienes que aceptar que este bebé es tu familia, yo también estoy sola, Melanie se irá en unos años y mamá nunca está.. ¿A quien tengo yo freddie? a nadie! y mira, sigo de pie e intentadolo — El amor de mi vida se calma, habiamos tenido muchas discusiones cuando eramos novios yo no sabía que Marissa estaba enferma si lo hubiera sabido hubiera sido más comprensiva con freddie, ahora siento que soy una estúpida

— Freddie.. perdón por hacerte esta pregunta pero ¿Por eso cuando estabamos juntos estabas tan estresado?

— Sí — Suspiró

— Perdón freddie yo no tenía idea — Le digo apenada

— No te preocupes Sam, no merecías que te tratara de esta manera, hace un mes mi mamá se siente mal y estuve estresado, frustrado que descargé toda mi ira contigo.. y más aun porque pensé que rompias conmigo porque ya te habia aburrido

— ¿Como crees que soy? Freddie yo no terminé contigo porque te haya dejado de querer — Freddie abre los ojos y se sorprende — Simplemente pensé que ya te habia cansado la relación... — Le dije aclarandole toda la verdad no quería tener dudas en mi cabeza

— Yo tampoco te dejé de querer, Sam.. si fingia querer ser tu amigo era porque sentía la necesidad de tenerte cerca de alguna manera y más cuando me enteré que esperas un hijo mío, Sam dejame intentarlo una vez más.. nos necesitamos el uno al otro, somos lo unico que tenemos — Por primera vez en estas semanas me vino una buena noticia pero.. ¿intentarlo de nuevo?

— Freddie tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que pase algo que malogre todo como siempre pasa

— No,estamos juntos en esto — Me tomo de la mano, el armario era muy estrecho y el se encargó de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un beso rápido en los labios

Benson y yo habiamos vuelto a ser novios.

**Fin del cap!**

**Buenas noticias para Sam, ahí tienen la razón del malhumor de fredward.. Nos leemos en el proximo, no olviden dejar reviews! **


	6. Somos seddie ¡Otra vez!

**Hoola gente :D**

**Mil perdon por la demora de 3 días .. Bueno, De nuevo aquí invadiendo y escribiendo! (verso sin esfuerzo ;) )**

**Espero que pasen por mi perfil y vean todos mis proyectos, los quiero y los dejo con el capitulo 6 ¡Ajuaaaa! **

Capítulo 6: Somos Seddie.. ¡Otra vez!

He vuelto a salir con benson, ya hace un par de días desde que eso pasó, Carly no me habla, y tampoco me interesa, a estas alturas ya no me interesa nada, claro, estoy muy feliz de que benson me haya querido de nuevo en su vida pero infeliz porque derrepente ya no tengo mejor amiga y esta albondiga se alimenta de las malteadas de grasitos, Tenia una cita con benson pero llegé tarde

— Sam, ¿que te paso?

— ¿que de que o que?

— Sam.. — Freddie llevaba sentado como media hora esperandome en Licuados Locos, era evidente, estaba furioso o no..

— Ya sé, perdoname si? — Me siento y le robo un beso — Es solo que mamá no me dejaba salir y me tuve que escapar por la ventana

—¿Que tú que? oh .. porque no me sorprende

— Ahí esta... perdona a mamá ¿si? — Le cogo de los cachetes

— Oh, esta bien — Me planta un beso en los labios, ya extrañaba tontear con el nerd, pero después de todo MI nerd

— ¿Carly sigue enojada? — Le pregunto rompiendo el romanticismo

—Sip, parece que el proximo iCarly también tendras que hacerlo con la cámara desde tu casa

— Arrrg — Gruñí

— Gruñe todo lo que quieras, creo que le debes una disculpa

— ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada

—Sam, es tu mejor amiga.. por favor...

—No lo digas

— ¿Por mí?

— Ya suenas como la boba de Carly — Me rei — Esta bien, pero tampoco le voy a rogar

— Solo dí lo siento, conosco a Carly además.. nadie puede resistirse a mi pequeña novia con aliento a... — Freddie pone una cara extraña —Jamón y chocolate?

— Woops, se te olvida que estoy embarazada freddo? — Digo riendo

— shh, no lo digas tan fuerte podrían oirte — Me silencia con un dedo

— Cállate freddo de todas formas se darán cuenta — Me miro la pansa

— ¿Que haces?

—¿Como me veré con la pansa hipercrecida? Voy a verme como esos gordos en los comerciales falsos de pastillas para bajar de peso

— Aún asi, serás hermosa además la pansa se te va a quitar

— ¿Y si no?

— ¿Porque no habria de... — Freddie me ve comer un croissant de jamón y queso — Oh bueno con tu apetito nunca se sabe

— Escúchame benson vuelves a llamarme gorda y te — Freddie me calló con un beso, detestaba que me interrumpiera y más cuando eran amenazas pero como tonta dentro de unos segundos me quedé en las nubes

— Sam no me amenaces, o te voy a comer

— ¿Comerme?

— Te voy a comer a besos — Me da un beso de esquimal y aparece de pronto Carly con Gibby

—Veo que tenemos compañia

—¿ Quienes? — Los señalo —Ah..

— Ves que Carly me está ignorando

— Sam nisiquiera te ve — pero luego mi lento novio se da cuenta de que Carly me está mirando desde hace unos minutos y como mi morena amiga no sabe disimular muy bien le tiro una bolita hecha con servilleta

— SAM! — me regaña mi novio

Comienzo a silbar con la cara de inocencia — Sam no te hagas la inocente

— Yo solo ando silbando — Le hago pucheros, me encanta ver a freddie estresado, se ve muy lindo — Ya bebe, no te pongas así — Le doy un beso y veo como carly se queda boquiabierta

— ¿Ya volvieron ? — Carly camina hacia nuestra mesa dejando a Gibby solo, T-Bo le ofrece pepinillos a la parilla con canela y el gordito las rechaza

—Wow Carly, por fin te dignaste a hablarme

— ¿ no? — Dice dudando

—Típico de ti shay, me abandonaste — Digo mordiendo salvajemente un bagle

— Tu me ocultaste algo, eso no es de amigas — Carly estaba estresadísima y enojada

— Tú callate, que me ocultaste que salías con Gibby

— Pero eso no es tan importante como lo tuyo

— Oye sigo aquí — El gordito protestó

— TÚ CALLATE GIBBY — Dijimos al unisono

— Eres una traicionera — Le dije

— Y tú una ... una... una ocultacosas!

— Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

— ¿Si? — Dice dudando de nuevo

— Vamos chicas, no pueden estar peleadas siempre, son mejores amigas

— TÚ CALLATE FREDDIE — dijimos al mismo tiempo

Carly suspira, ella siempre es la que me pide perdón o lo hacemos mutuamente, en parte también senti que era mi culpa, digo esto es muy importante y se lo había contado a Melanie, mi hermanita la perfecta a la que no le tengo ni un gramo de confianza y no a mi mejor amiga.. suspiré y me sente como una niña en sala de castigo

— Ya carls... perdoname

— Ven acá tonta, no me vuelvas a hacer esto — Frednub tenia razon carly es fácil de ablandar, me da un abrazo de oso siento como se me va el aire

— Shay me asfixias y no querrás que mi bebe tambien — Digo casi sin poder respirar

— Perdón

— bebe? ¿Van a ser padres? — momento equivocado de decir las cosas

— No gibby, le digo bebé a — Saco de mi bolsillo un pedazo de tocino — Este tocino boliviano, es mmm delicioso — El gordito se la cree y se une a nuestra pequeña mesa

— Como sea, ¿ya pidieron algo? — Me levanto de la mesa — De hecho ya nos ibamos, nos vemos al rato, disfruten de su cita y saco a freddie de la corbata

— No era necesaria la violencia — limpio su camisa y se arregló el cuello — ¿A donde vamos princesa puckett?

— No me llames así, suena a muñeca de porcelana iugh, no sé.. tu casa? ya sabes que la mía es hospedaje para todos los novios de mi mamá

— No, olvidalo.. mi mamá esta ahi y..

— Aun me odia — le completo la frase

—Noo.. no es eso — Levanto una ceja y lo miro — Bueno sí...

— Vamos donde Carly

— Pero no está en casa

—Hay no seas niña, su departamento igual sirve

— ¿Y Spencer?

— Nunca llega a esta hora, debe de andar con calceto, ese hombre es un genio desde que inventó los calcetines de chocolate frío y solido.. — Digo fantaseando y freddie me mira —¿Que ? uno puede tener hambre y lamerse los pies

—Eso es grotesco Sam

— No lo es

— Sam no crees que es mejor irnos no sé quizá al cine?

— Si tú pagas la entrada, no tengo objeción

— Trato hecho — Me toma del brazo y caminamos hasta el cine donde vemos una pareja de jovenes esposos y con el que era al parecer su primer hijo

— Mira freddo, ¿así nos veremos cuando seamos padres?

— No lo sé, es temprano para pensar en eso aún tienes poco tiempo

— No he ido al doctor aún frednub no se cuanto tiempo tengo

— ¿Como? deberías Sam, el martes quiero que vayamos después de la escuela

— ¿Porque el martes?

— Mamá esta en su club de lectura, la ayuda a relajarse y a no pensar en su enfermedad.. le dieron cita dentro de 3 semanas y sabremos sus resultados

— Me sorprendre que mi suegrita no sepa que vas a ser papá — Cruzo los brazos y me apoyo en una de las columnas del cine

— No sabe nada, no se como se lo diré... ¿Tu ya has hablado cont u mamá?

— Arg, ni lo digas mi mamá se moriría.. pero ten por seguro que Melanie se lo contará

— ¿Que tienes contra tu hermanna?

— Será que ... le contó a ustedes dos que estaba embarazada, es tonta, quiso salir contigo, besarte y lo logró.. además de perfecta y chismosa... ¿Eso será?

— jajajja vamos no puede ser tan mala, digo es linda

— Cierra tu boca

— Porque es tu gemela — Me dice robándome un beso, definivitamente amaba volver a estar juntos

Así se pasó la tarde con besos, juegos, bromas como era típico de nosotros, hoy era día de iCarly y volvería al estudio para grabar fiesta de spaguetti con iCarly

— ¡Soy carly!

— y a mi me dicen ¡Sam!

— Y esto es.. !iCarly!

— ¿Que haremos hoy carls?

— Bien, varios de ustedes nos dijeron que amarían que hicieramos un programa de comida y otros quisieron que pusieramos retos difíciles para Freddie y Gibby

— Y porque no mezclar ambos?

— Como verán Freddie y Gibby están en traje de baño y aquí hay una piscina enorme.. pero no está llena de agua

— ¿De que está llena entonces carls?

— De spaguettis

— ¿Y cual es el objetivo?

— Sobrevivir — Dice riendo carly

— Bien el primero que salga ileso de la pisicna y llege al otro lado gana la contienda! — Hace sonar el control de iCarly

Gibby sale ileso, el tenicucho no puede nadar muy bien, así que gibby termina ganando, nada en especial, me río y me la paso bien con los chicos, Freddie me acompañana a casa pero me encuentro a alguien

— Mama? que haces tan temprano en casa?

— Sammie, perdona que no ande tanto tiempo aquí pero estoy segura que esto te va a encantar

— ¿Son burritos?

— No sam pero si quieres te llevo en el auto para ir por ellos

— ¿Tu novio te canceló la cita? no volveré a ver esas novelas brasileras contigo eh para eso llama a Melanie — Lo digo divertida pero la expresión en el rostro de mi mamá es alegre y aún no sé que me dirá...

— Tú , yo y Melanie nos vamos a Florida!

— Genial mamá, seran unas buenas vacaciones

— Hay mi sammy pero quien dijo que serían vacaciones?

— ¿Que? — Me quedé perpleja

**Fin del cap!**

**¿Les gustó? dejo el drama para el siguiente! :p porfitas no sean malos y me dejan reviews, pórtense bien eh ¬¬ sino me dispararé okno nunca lo haria jajajajaj **


	7. No te puedes ir

**Hola de nuevo fanfiction :) **

**me alegra tener tantos reviews y gente fiel a mi historia como ustedes, aquí los dejo con el capítulo 7 :) perdón por tardar, creo que ya iban varios días( VAYAA QUE VARIOS pero entiendanme) pero nunca los dejaré colgados. Un beso a todos **

Capítulo 7: No puedes irte

— ¿Que quieres decir con que nos vamos a mudar?

— Eso, lo que escuchaste — Prosiguio

— No me puedes hacer esto, yo tengo una vida ¿sabes?

— Sí ya lo sé pero Melanie y tú ya se van de la escuela el año que viene, y la universidad central de Florida es muy buena y...

— Mamá — la interrumpo — Tú nunca te haz preocupado por mi educación, ¿esperas que te crea? ya escúpelo ¿Porque me quieres arrastrar conmigo hasta allá?

— Samantha yo — Me quiere reprender pero como es de mi costumbre la dejé hablando sola

Era increíble, solo me quedó ir a casa de Carly a desahogarme y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga y Spencer que siempre se entera de todos mis problemas, Carls era algo chismosita y Spencer ya sabía lo de mi embarazo, me da igual es como un hermano mayor, ahí estaba yo con carly machacando uvas

— Uy que ruda, la fruta no tiene la culpa

— Ni una sola palabra Carlotta — Aplasto las uvas con furia, aparece freddie magicamente

— Freddie?

— Hola chicas — Frednub entra a la habitación y me da un beso Carly solo puede sonreir como boba — ¿Que pasa sam? No me digas que te has vuelto a enojar conmigo

— No amor, es solo que — Agarro una toronja de la cocina y la aplasto

— Sam! la fruta no tiene que pagar esto — Dice carly robándome el cesto de frutas

— Y bien...¿que te pasa? — Freddie se sienta en el sofá

— Freddo mi mamá quiere que...

— Dime

— Mi madre quiere enviarme a Florida

— jajajaja

— ¿De que te ries idiota?

— No te lo tomes a mal Sam, pero que tu madre se mande de vacaciones no es malo

— Freddie no son vacaciones, Sam se va del todo — Le dice carly y se deja caer en el sofa

— Oh.. — Fue lo unico que dijo freddie

— Cariño, yo no quiero irme — Le digo más sensible que nunca — Nuestra relacion está maldita! siempre que somos felices pasa algo

— No, no digas eso — Me abraza, lo siento tranquilo ¿como puede ser eso posible?

— Maldita sea freddie! como puedes estar tan tranquilo?

— Vamos a hallarle una solución, ¿cuando quiere tu mamá que te vayas?

— Dentro de unos meses, porque Melanie y yo saldremos de la escuela— Dije como una niña chiquita resentida

— Encontraremos la forma de convencer a tu mamá de que te quedes — Me dijo mi novio con esa sonrisa tan confortante que tenía

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles fredward — Le decia y una vez mas el me calmaba diciendome que preocuparme no le haría bien a nuestro hijo

— Sam, sabes que te quiero pero no hay que vivir de fantasías...

— Carls, yo sé bien que no será facil pero no puedo irme dejando aquí a mi novio y dejandote a ti, ¿que pasará con icarly? ¿que pasará cuando el bebe nazca?

—Es tan loco todo esto

— Ya se lo haz dicho a tu mamá?

— Estás loca carly! no se lo diré al menos hasta que se me comience a notar — Carly estaba mas preocupada por mi embarazo que freddie y yo, debo reconocer que es una gran amiga dentro de todo

— Carly mi bebe y yo estaremos bien, pero este pequeño necesita a su papá.. no quiero que viva en un hogar como el que tuve yo... ya encontraré la manera de vivir sola.. o quizá mudarme a la universidad

— Estás loca sam, actua con responsabilidad, Freddie las cosas no son fáciles

— Carly ya sé que anda mal todo pero no puedo permitirme dejar ir a Sam y mucho menos ahora que está embarazada

— ¿Embarazada? — Dijo alguien entrando a la sala de carly

— Gibby tu no escuchaste nada — Le grité

— Pe..pero..yo

— Nada! — Y lo empujé hacia la puerta cerrándosela en la cara

— Sam no seas grosera con mi novio — Carly fue a abrirle la puerta — Si te sirve de algo yo... — Gibby comenzó a parlotear, ya ni carly lo aguantó y le volvio a cerrar la puerta — Heey — Gritaba desde afuera

— Esta bien, me das pena — Le abro a gibby que altera mi paz gritandome desde afuera

— Gibeeeh

— Haces eso una vez más y te quedas afuera .. y dame eso — Le quité a gibby su taco y como el nunca me dice nada aproveché

— Asi que ... — Dijo gibby sentándose conmigo carly y freddie en el sofá— ¿Estás embarazada?

— Tú no escuchaste nada inutil

— Sam... — Me regaña mi novio

— Esta bien, de todos modos vas a enterarte... estoy embarazada gibby — Le digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

— SIIIIIIIIIIIIII — dice gritando con alegría carly lo mira con preocupación

— Dios, que te hice yo? porque te alegras gibby?

— Siempre quize sentir a un bebé en la barriga de una embarazada pero cuando se la quise tocar a una mujer en la calle me pateo

— Y no era de menos! no puedes ir tocando la pansa de la gente — Dice mi novio

— Cambiando de tema a todo esto y dejando el drama de lado, ya vas a tener un mes y ya hemos hablado que el martes iremos al doctor

— ¿iremos?

— Sí sam, todos te vamos a acompañar, no me vas a dejar afuera no? — carly me miro con esa cara convincente que tenia y gibby igual, no tenia remedio, mi novio habia metido la pata bien al fondo de nuevo

— que va — yo como siempre aceptando todo

— Bueno chicos ya que todos estamos acá podemos pedir una pizza o algo muero de hambre — Dijo carly

— A mi se me antojan unos tacos

— Por eso te comiste el mio? — Me amenazo gibby

— Tenía hambre — Dije con expresión de fastidio veo y mi celular comienza a sonar, mamá — Arggg — gruño con toda amargura

— ¿Que pasa? — Pregunta frednub

— Es mamá, me ha enviado un texto diciendo que ya se dio cuenta que no sigo en mi habitación y bla bla bla.. si pregunta me mudé a egipto — y dejo caer un cojín sobre mi cara

— Sam,tonta no te ganes mas discusiones anda a tu casa, yo te acompañaré

— No, no estoy para escuchar sermones y mucho menos con lo fastidiada que me siento

— ¿Quieres que le llame a tu mamá? — Me dice abogando por mi freddie

— No cariño, además ella te odia recuerdalo

— Como olvidarlo — Dice freddie rodando los ojos

Mi mamá me envia otro texto y ahora sí me da una flojera increible ir, pero voy y me espera sentada en la sala...

— Samantha Puckett donde diablos has estado?

— Recien se te ocurre actuar como una mamá ¿Verdad?

— No me faltes el respeto

— Es inutil mamá, no puedes controlarme, quizá si a la boba de melanie pero a mi no — sigo parada y me voy a mi habitacion

— ¿A donde vas? no me dejes hablando sola — me reclama

— A DORMIR, ¿SI SABES QUE NECESITO DORMIR NO? — ok, reconosco que soy un poco mala con mi mamá, pero ella me ha abandonado por 11 años de mi vida saliendo con tipos desde que papá murió.

Me la pase toda la noche pensando, como siempre yo.. al día siguiente había escuela, y el martes iría con el ginecologo para que vea como ande con mi pequeño bebe, si mi mamá escuchara mis pensamientos ya estaría pataleando como Melanie..

**Fin del cap**

**ya sé que no estuvo tan bien, pero tenganme paciencia :( **

**acabo de salir de la clinica felizmente ya no tengo yeso!**

**se cuidan y el sabado pondré otro cap o quizá el viernes ^^ **


	8. Nuestro Pequeño bebé

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y a ustedes los debo recompensar por ser tan fieles y por esperarme:) **

**Ah cierto: Hola Yarezzi ^^ gracias por tus reviews! un besooo :***

**aqui el capitulo 8, un poco gracioso para aliviar las tenciones, si quieren defrente el drama pasense al 9 jajajaj**

**saben que iCarly no es mío :)**

Capítulo 8: Nuestro pequeño bebe 

El día llego de ir al consultorio con Freddie, aún seguia tensa por el asunto de mi mamá pero eran cosas que llegarían despues para preocuparme, aun podia hacer algo y lo tenía que hacer..

— Entonces me van a desnudar en un consultorio y frente a gibby!?

— Relajate Sam, no creo que Freddie deje que te dejen desnuda frente a mi novio— la morena bromeo

— Me da miedo ir a estas cosas del gine...¿que?

— Ginecólogo sam, ¿estás nerviosa? es lo mejor para tu bebe

— Shhh no lo digas tan fuerte — Le tapé la boca a carly solo a ella se le ocurre hablar tan alto DIOS

— Mhhhmm — Carly batallaba para que la dejara respirar y quité mi mano — Que te pasa, casi me ahogas

— No sería mala idea

— Muy graciosa, soy muy linda para morir y peor aun así

— Ash

— ¿Que te pasa ahora sam?

— No quiero entrar a clases, que lata

— Pues debemos y no, no me vas a convencer de no entrar de nuevo

— Oh.. enserio? — Levanto una ceja

— NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS CONVENCIDO DE VOLARNOS LA CLASE ERES...ERES...

— La mejor — Completé la frase de mi amiga

— Ahhhh si me ven aquí me mandaran a detención, sabes lo que les hacen a las personas en detención!

— Tranquila carls, ¿tocino? — y le ofresco una rebanada de tocino congelado de mi bolsillo

— Iugh, no... quien sabe que hay dentro de tu bolsillo

— Ay no seas bebe

— No deberías comer esto, tiene germenes!

— ¿Y? es rico — Digo mordiendo un pedazo de tocino

— Que no es bueno para mi sobrina

— ¿Sobrina? quien dijo que iba a ser niña?

— Intuición... además asi la podre vestir bonito

— Oh no, no la dejaré contigo si me sale niña

— Oh vamos — Y le tapo la boca — shhh carly creo que nos descubrieron

— Oigan chicas ya... AAAAAAH— me abalancé sobre freddie sin notar que era el y lo golpee tambien sin querer

— ¿Freddie?

— No, soy pie grande, podrías quitarte de encima? — dice muy fastidiado mi novio

— Perdón

— ¿Que fue eso?

— una disculpa

— No, ¿porque no fueron a español? ¿que hacen encerradas en el laboratorio?

— Nos escapamos.. somos malotas — Dice riendose carly — Oh mejor me callo, ustedes dos no tienen sentido del humor

— Sam, ya acabo, ya sabes a donde tenemos que ir

— Noooooooo, no me lleves no quiero — Digo pataleando en el suelo

— Sam, no seas infantil

— Carly ahora tu te pondrás en mi contra?

— Es por tu bien — Me decia freddie pero la idea de que un hombre me viera desnuda y me pusiera cosas en la pansa me tenía histeria y porque un poco temerosa...

Pero como de costumbre mi amable novio me llevó casi pataleando a la carnicería... digo al doctor, Entré a aquella sala era la más joven de todas, habian señoras que me miraban extraño, se podría decir que mal.. pues cuando vas a esas cosas la señora metiche de la recepción me hizo una serie de preguntas que dudé mucho en contestar, aterrada y avergonzada entré con Carly a mi chequeo, Freddie esperó afuera le pedi que no entrara conmigo

— Hola ,tu debes ser Samantha, pasa — y el carnicero.. digo médico me invito a sentarme con Carly, ella siempre risueña comenzó a sonreir

— Sam — lo corregí

— Esta bien Sam, dime.. ¿porque estás aqui? — Que estupides! ¿que acaso la tipa metiche no le habia dicho en mi formulario de preguntas que estaba aqui por mi embarazo?

— Pues... ¿que no sabe?

— Sam, puedes confiar en mi soy tu médico, prometo no decirle nada a tu madre, ¿que pastillas anticonceptivas prefieres? — y me sacó 4 cajas diferentes evidentemente no le había pasado el formulario

— No doctor no estoy aquí por sus cochinas pastillas..

— Sam no seas grosera — Me susurró carly sonriendole falsamente al doctorsucho

Pasó una enfermera y le pasó mi historia clinica al doctor, leyendo se sorprendió mucho y comenzo a hablarme

— Bien sam, hubieras comenzado por eso de que estabas embarazada, hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes?

— Hace eso de un mes

El doctor alzó una ceja — Sabes que es muy irresponsable de tu parte que no te hayas hecho ver con un especialista?

¿Sabe que le romperé la cara si no me deja de hablar como si fuera estupida? pero me tragé mis palabras — Si doctor lo sé

Carly tenía miedo, sabia que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, la verguenza pasó cuando me envio a ponerme una bata y quedar en ropa interior con la pansa descubierta, me puso un gel frío y comenzo a examinar a mi bebé

— Muy bien sam, ese pequeño bultito que ves ahí es tu bebé, al parecer tienes mes y medio de embarazo.. — ¿Enserio eso era? era demasiado pequeño, sonrei porque me dio ternura

— Aww miren a mi sobrinita

— Que no va a ser niña carly

— Aún no sabemos con exactitud que va a ser, eso tendremos que verlo a los 5 meses

— OHH vamos tendre que esperar tanto?

— Si carly, ¿podrias llamar a frednub?

— ¿Segura? pensé que no querias que entrara

— Solo llamalo

Me quedé a solas con el doctor, preguntandole que cuidados iba a tener con el bebe y como debia cuidarme, si me iba a doler o no darlo a luz y todas esas cosas de bebés

— Ya estoy aquí sammie — Mi atento novio llegó y me dio un beso en la frente

— Mire joven, este pequeño puntito latente es su corazón — y señalo con la mirada un pequeño bultito dentro de el palpitando

— Es precioso — digo orgulloso freddie

Me derritió ver a freddie mirando a la pequeña pantalla, se veia gris y no se le puede distingir nada al feto en este corto tiempo pero aún asi veiamos como le latía el corazón, me daba miedo la sola idea de que dependiera de mí, ¿que tal si no soy buena mamá?

— Eso es todo sam, el bebé esta creciendo bien, puedes vestirte, tus cosas están donde las dejaste

— Claro doc. — Entré al baño a vestirme, escuché al doctor hablarle a Carly y a Freddie desde adentro, decía que tenian que enfrentarse a mis cambios de humor repentinos y que quizá me sintiera mas sensible estos días.. también que me tenian que dar mucho amor y cariño para que me sienta "bien"

— ¿Amor nos vamos? — Le pregunto a freddie, el doctor se despide y carly toma algunas notas supongo que de las recomendaciones...

— Ves Sam? no fue tan malo..

— Lo fue, la pequeña albondiga está creciendo al menos

— Andando chicas, sam te dejaré en casa..

— No hace falta Freddie, Sam vendrás conmigo y con Gibby a mi apartamento?

— A ver como se besan? Nooo gracias! — tome del brazo a mi novio y fuimos por una pizza

— ¿Que te preocupa?

— ¿A mi? nada — Miento

— Sam, no has tocado tu pizza.. ¿quieres decirme que te sucede?

— Ash es que mi mamá, no quiero irme.. — Tiro el pedazo de pizza a la mesa

— Mi amor no te irás.. te lo prometo si? además.. tu mamá no dejaria que te vayas si se entera que estás embarazada...

General POV

A lo lejos se escucha un voz lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que Freddie acababa de decir

— ¿Sam? ¿Sam Puckett? Está embarazada! oh dios, esto lo tengo que contar — Y agarrando un celular, la chica se dedica a mandar un mensaje de texto

En la mesa de Sam y Freddie***

— Tienes razón primero me matará

— No pienses eso mi amor — Y freddie me toma de las manos, tan solo eso basta para tranquilizarme

— Ok, confiaré en ti

— Ahora sonrieme princesa puckett — y la rubia le tira una cachetada

— Ouch! — Freddie se soba la mejilla

— Por decirme princesa puckett no me gusta Freducchini

— A mi tampoco me gusta que me digas así y no te golpeo Auch! — Aun dolorido

— Ya...dale una sonrisita a mamá — El castaño cede y le sonrie como amaba ella poder despertar esas emociones en él.

— hey, te amo

— Te amo también

Y dan fin a una de sus citas comunes, El deja a Sam en su apartamento y se dispone a ir al de él

— Hey mamá

— Hola hijo.. ¿donde estabas?

— Por ahí.. con Carly y Sam

— ¿no estarás saliendo de nuevo con esa chica verdad?

— No Mamá.. tranquilizate deberias sentarte, no es bueno que andes de pie en tu estado

— Hijo no te preocupes por mi, aun no me salen los resultados.. no sé si estoy enferma

— Pero mejor es prevenir

— Ay mi Freddie, a veces me gustaría que dejaras de crecer — Dice cogiendo el rostro de su hijo y dandole un beso en la frente

— También te amo mamá, buenas noches

Fin del cap 8


	9. Destruyendo a Sam

**Bueno aquí viene lo bueno, porque son geniales y los adoro :) ademas se lo merecían! les recomiendo leerlo con la canción Everything de Lifehouse es algo dramático.. **

Capítulo 9: Destruyendo a Sam

Dos semanas más tarde del incidente en la Pizzeria.. Freddie va por Sam para ir a la escuela cuando llega un mensaje de texto de Carly

— Que extraño

— ¿Que pasa Sam?

— Es Carly, dice que no vaya a la escuela hoy que no me va a gustar la sopresa que me voy a llevar

— Debe ser alguna prueba que olvidaste

— No Freddie, a Carly no le preocupan esas cosas...

— Pues entonces te acompaño de vuelta a casa

— No, iré..

— ¿Pero..

— Ire frednub, no se que pasa pero voy a averiguarlo

La Rubia pasa las puertas de vidrio seguida de su novio y se encuentra con un puñado de personas que le dirigen la mirada, algunas graciosas, algunas preocupadas, algunas riendose.

—¿Que diablos pasa aquí?— Grita Freddie al parecer los estudiantes miraban mal a su novia

— Oye Freddie, que mala suerte tienes — Exclamó un chico de casaca amarilla

— Mira que acerte cargo de la pansona —Dijo uno en un grupo

— Sam, que se siente ser una fácil, me das pena — se acercó a ella una de las porristas

—¿Que les pasa imbéciles? — Gritaba desesperado Freddie mientras la rubia solo podía escuchar las criticas de los demás

— No te hagas Sam, todos sabemos que estás embarazada, mira que zorra saliste ! — Y la voz misteriosa se hizo ver, con una sonrisa maléfica..

— Missy — Con un hilo de voz dijo la rubia

— No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de esto ... ¿Como..—Pero la voz de la mejor amiga de Sam fue cortada

— Los escuché hablando tortolitos ¿ o lo vas a negar Sam? ¿Que harás con tu bebé?— Decia riendo Missy

— Vas a pagarmelas estúpida — Con rabia intentó acercarse a ella pero Freddie la contuvo

— Pansona! vas a reventar

— Eres una cualquiera Sam — y se escuchaban risas alrededor, carly insultando a gritos a algunos y finalmente sam soltaba lágrimas

—¿Ahora que "Sammie" te vas a poner a llorar? — dijo Missy haciendo muecas de llanto y burlándose

— No Sam, no la golpees te vas a lastimar, ella no vale la pena— Dijo llevandosela de allí hacia el baño de chicos que solía estar vacío siempre

Sam solo se recostó sobre la pared a soltar lágrimas

— ¿Porque?... —Dijo sollozando la rubia —¿ Porque me tiene que pasar esto? ¿Porque salí embarazada!? ya no aguanto más freddie, quiero salir de aquí — Dice aferrandose más a su novio —

— Sam, es gente que no tiene cerebro.. además que querías si Missy fue la que les dijo, pero yo mismo me encargaré de que page todas las que te hizo hoy...pero ya no llores

— No, no estoy llorando..- era inutil negarlo

— Sam, estamos juntos en esto — Freddie la abraza

— Freddie, yo no sé si pueda con esta carga.. es demasiado para mí ¿sabes?

— Sam, no estarás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando ...¿verdad? — Preguntó Freddie con incertidumbre

— No idiota, hablaba de dejar la escuela.. no puedo venir así, me voy a poner gorda y fea

— Tú no vas a ponerte fea ni gorda.. y tienes que terminar la escuela, para poder darle un futuro a nuestro bebé.. si no quieres hacer por ti, Hazlo por el niño

— Tienes razón freddie, como me encantaría golpear a esa carita de muñeca — Sam apreta los puños y se limpia las lágrimas, ambos salen del baño de chicos

un rostro familiar y amigable se acerca a Sam y Freddie cuando los ve salir juntos..

— Sam, me enteré.. de hecho todos, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo y que me tienen a mí para lo que se les ofresca — dice el rubio con una sonrisa que los conforto a ambos

— Gracias hermano, en verdad necesitabamos a un amigo — le dice freddie tendiendole la mano

— De nada, en realidad no entiendo como missy fue capaz de esto, estas cosas son delicadas y tener un bebe supongo que no es tarea facil — les responde

—Oye Brad...

—Dime Sam, que se te ofrece

—¿Cuando nos preparas uno de esos turrones que tanto me gustan? — dice dulcemente agarrando su vientre

— Nunca pensé verte de mamá Sam, pero como es la vida ¿verdad?

— No podremos ser los mejores padres pero nos esforzaremos, siempre y cuando Freddie sea la mujer en la relación — dice la rubia golpeando el hombro de su novio

— Auch, ¿que dijimos de los golpes sam? — dice sobándose el brazo por el dolor

—¿Que te he dicho de no ser una nena?

— Jaja, Sam y Freddie ustedes deberían tener su propio segmento en iCarly enserio dan demasiada risa — dice el rubio riendo de las peleas de la pareja

— ¿Gracias? pero nah, no quiero trabajar más.. — dice sam divertida

—Bueno, me iré a español.. nos vemos luego — se despide brad

Para Sam el día no va muy bien, pues todos hablan de ella a sus espaldas, indiscretos, pero aprendería a vivir con ello.. más bien, tendría que.. De su lado solo estaban pocos, Wendy estaba muy emocionada como Carly y ambas le organizarian el baby shower, Brad que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos y Gibby. Esta era ahora su vida y tenía que aprender a vivir con sus errores y sobre todo a aceptarse

Carly y Sam esperaban a Freddie y Gibby..

— Estúpida Missy —dijo sam dandole una gran mordida a un salame

— No vale la pena Sam, ya hablé con Gibby.. él se encargará de ella

— Gibby es tan suave como un patito de goma Carly, él no aguantará.. si alguien le grita se va corriendo — dice sam hablando con la boca llena

— No insultes a mi novio.. él es... es... — La rubia la mira sin convencimiento — Bueno es un blandito, pero así lo amo — dice riendose — ¿Ves? al menos te hice sonreír.. ven aquí tonta

— No abrazos carls! — Se cierra

— Vamos Sam, un abrazo a la vieja Carly

— Noooo, a penas soporto los de Freddie — Dice haciendo pucheros

— Hay si serás, eres una tonta — Dice riendo

— ¿me acompañarás a casa? necesitamos planear iCarly!

— Buscaremos un reemplazo

— ¿Reemplazo? ¿quien se va?

— Pues yo — La morena se quedó perpleja

— ¿que?

— Sí, no podré hacer iCarly así... pansona, gorda, y con los antojos

— Vamos! te verás adorable

— Nooo pareceré un luchador de Sumo, será temporal podemos ponerle a Gibby una peluca rubia pero claro que no tendrá mi encanto

— Nooo que te sucede!

— Andale

— Señoritas, perdón por la tardanza es que gibby se atoró en su casillero — Llega Freddie hacia la puerta de la escuela seguido de Gibby que tenía la ropa interior por afuera

— ¿Estas bien mi amor? — Preguntó desesperada Carly al ver a su novio en ese estado

— Sí, solo un poco magullado — Dice dolorido Gibby — Esos del equipo de Futbol querian que me pusiera la camiseta pero no los dejé

— Gibby miles de veces te he dicho que con ellos no te metas, eres un pequeño raton el jaula de los leones

— Te dije que no aguantaría carls - la rubia le quita la botella de agua a Freddie

— Oye... — dice fastidiado — olvidalo..

— Así me gusta

— ¿Sam no te has sentido mal, irritable ni nada estos días?

— No carly, a decir verdad no..

— Sera porque siempre has sido irritable — dijo gibby

— Cállate o te pondré la ropa interior de sombrero

"Sam Puckett, por favor acercarse a la oficina del directtor"

— Es el altavoz.. ¿te metiste en problemas sam? — preguntó freddie

— No Fredtonto, no sé porque me llaman ahora pero ya debería estar acostumbrada

"Sam Pucket..."

— Ya! estupido altavoz! ya te oí!

" Escuché eso también señorita Puckett"

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sam camina a la oficina del director no le extrañaba, quizá habia reprobado alguna materia o su record de llegar tarde.. pero se encontraba el director con una no muy bonita expresión

— Sientate Samantha — El nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo, debía significar que estaba en problemas

— Dime ted — sugirió sam con un intento de romper la tensión en el ambiente.. pero no lo logró

— Samantha, limitate a llamarme por mi apellido y con respeto

— No entiendo — se sentó en aquel sillón donde se sentaban los revoltosos

— Creo que ya sabes porque estás aquí

— No, no lo sé

— Sam... — a la rubia le alivió escuchar su apodo y no su nombre completo — realmente estoy muy preocupado por ti

— ¿porque o que?

— Porque me han llegado rumores muy fuertes sobre ti...

— Oh no ahora que... oh esta bien... yo romí la fuente

— ¿Que tú que!?

— ¿no era eso? ohh olvidalo!

— No Sam, me llegaron rumores... dime la verdad... ¿Estas embarazada?

Sam solo se quedó atonita.

**Fin del cap amores!**

Tener un bebé implica muchas cosas recuerdenlo, no es pecado tener sexo pero todo con responsabilidad linduras :) (siempre y cuando no tengas 12 o 13 años )


	10. Problemas, Problemas y más problemas

¡Hola! este es oficialmente el último capítulo antes de ir a la universidad :3

¿no les alegra? bu.. a mi tampoco que lata ir a estudiar, pero no por eso voy a abandonarlos hijos míos, me encantaría que la personita desaparecida que es la inspiración para seguir el fic ande presente pero es un perdidaso ¬¬ Aquí les dejo con la historia

iCarly no es mío.

Capítulo 10: Problemas, Problemas y más problemas!

*Aquí vuelve a narrar Sam*

— No Sam, me llegaron rumores... dime la verdad... ¿Estas embarazada?

Me quedé atonita, ¿era enserio? después de toda la mierda que había soportado hasta ahora..¿enserio? ya llevaba más de mes y medio de embarazo, casi llegando a los dos meses y me salen con esto.. Oh no, mamá me matará.

— No sé de que habla — Es inutil Sam, se te va a comenzar a notar, ¿que planeas usar? ¿vestidos?

— Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.. Sam, si estás embarazada no te voy a expulsar, la educación publica es algo que no te puedo negar...

Suspiré aliviada, no me podía expulsar.. salvada!

— Pero es importante que tu madre sepa de esto, por eso debo citarla para que sepa que te tenemos que dar cuidado especiales..

Oh rayos! Pam Puckett va a matarme cuando se entere...

— y a que se refiere con cuidados especiales?

— Por ejemplo que cuando lleges a los 9 meses te demos descanso unas semanas, que cuando estés con la barriga grande te demos un mesa especial porque no vas a entrar en los pupitres..

— Ya entendí, parela

— Entonces Sam, veré a tu mamá en...2 semanas — y me entregó un papelito donde decía citación no tenía idea de que hacer...

— Me puedo ir..

— Si sam, puedes retirarte..

Caminé hacia donde me esperaban mis amigos y mi novio salimos de Rigdeway

— Que pasa sam, te noto callada..¿que te dijo el director?

— Nada, se enteró que fui yo la que rompió la fuente del pasillo es todo

— No deberías meterte en tantos problemas

— Tú que sabes frednerd.

— Hey no voy a andar de doctora corazón con ustedes de nuevo, Sam es irrespetuoso que trates así a tu novio y Freddie no deberías tener tanta paciencia con Sam

— Cállate carly — dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo

— Sam es mi novia y la amo, y sé que ella también a su rara manera

— Hey es cierto — quizá era hora de ser más linda con Freddie habia aceptado bien mi embarazo, era responsable, lindo pero era divertido verlo molestarse — Lo siento amor..

—¿ Tienes que lidiar con esto todos los días? — le pregunta gibby a carly

— Sip, que bueno que nosotros no peleamos

— Sí pero al menos tu no eres el saco de kickboxing de Sam

— Cálmate, sam no muerde... mucho — dice mi mejor amiga riendo

Llegamos a casa de carly donde usualmente nos reuniamos, Spencer andaba de gruñon siempre porque nos tenia que alimentar, y más a mi que comía el doble

— El director quiere ver a mamá para hablar sobre mi embarazo

— ¿QUE? que piensas hacer! no puedes decirle, no aún — Carly parecía la embarazada, de pronto se encontraba sudando de los nervios y yo llevaba kilos de resignación encima

— No sé que voy a hacer, en dos semanas mi madre tiene que ir a Ridgeway y no creo que quiera ir...

— ¿Como fue que reemplazamos a la mamá de sam cuando fuimos a "Aguas Turbulentas"? — Dijo el tecnobobo, quiero decir.. mi novio

— Pues me disfrazaron a mí y me .. — De pronto todos voltearon a ver a Spencer con una mirada sospechosa, Carly sobre todo

—Oh no.. no de nuevo, no voy a ponermee una peluca!— Chilló el artista

— Oh lo harás — Dijo carly

— ¿No quieres ayudarme? — Le pedí

— Oh demonios!

—El Plan S de Spencer entra en sesión — Dijo mi morena amiga

— Iré a desempolvar mi peluca oh rayos — dijo spencer subiendo las escaleras

— ¿puedo usar yo tambien vestido?

— NO! gibby que te he dicho sobre los comentarios raros!

— ¿Que no debería hacerlos?

— Exacto! — Carly y Gibby simplemente eran adorables mientras carly lo intentaba convertir en un modelo masculino gibby solo era... gibby!

— Carla tienes algo de comer? muero de hambre

— Tu siempre mueres de hambre Sam, y te comes mi jamón ¿Porque lo permito?

— Es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga — dije con una gran sonrisa

Carly y Gibby se pusieron de románticos, al menos Carly ya no era una histérica por el asunto de que el nerd y yo andemos..

Después de pasar el tiempo con Freddie me invitó a pasar a su casa, estaba hecha un desorden, pero su mamá no podía limpiar y Freddie andaba en la escuela, tenía que apoyarlo de alguna manera, me destrozaba verlo mal

— Bebe, no te pongas así quita esa carita triste

— No estoy triste sam, solo preocupado..

— ¿Por tu mamá?

— Sí...

— ¿Como salieron sus resultados?

— ...— silencio, eso significa siempre algo malo y Freddie es del que se guarda las cosas para sí mismo.

— ¿que tienes?

Nunca lo había visto llorar como lloró ese día, parecía un niño frágil entre mis brazos, Marissa tenía cáncer de mama, no muy avanzado pero lo tenía y para Freddie ella era lo único, había crecido con ella, lo mantuvo 11 meses en su vientre! aunque pareciera una exageración sé que la quiere mucho pero yo estaría con él.. para todo.. era la oportunidad de demostrarle que no solo soy carnivora, sino que puedo ser buena novia.. puedo serlo

— Me tienes a mí.. no estás solo...

— Gracias Sam, gracias por soportarme..

— No Freddie, gracias a ti por cuidarme.. no cualquier chico se hace cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande como esta

— Te amo

— Te amo también

Pero de lo que no nos habíamos percatado era que Marissa volvía a casa y al abrir la puerta nos encontró en un cuadro muy conmovedor

— FREDWARD BENSON, ¿QUE HACES CON ESE DEMONIO RUBIO?

— Mamá! — Freddie casi salta del sofá. Marissa lucía mal, tenia un color plomiso en la piel que casi daba escalofríos

— Explicaciones, las quiero ahora

— Mamá — En ese momento sentí como Freddie sacaba fuerzas para contarle a su mamá de nosotros.. era mi turno

— Señora benson — y por primera vez en mi vida fui educada — Freddie y yo... hemos regresado

Senti como Marissa pegaba el grito al cielo, pero se tranquilizó luego de unos momentos

— Esto es raro de decir, usualmente es el chico quien debería decir esto pero.. yo amo mucho a Freddie, aceptaré todo.. incluso si quiere ponerle un gps

— Mamá somos felices juntos — me interrumpio freddie — Ella es todo lo que yo quiero.. me entiende, me quiere a pesar de ser un tecnobobo como dice, y si quizá no sea la chica mas femenina del mundo pero — dijo sonriendo — si es la chica mas linda de mi mundo..

Marissa no terminó de convencerse pero terminó. ¡Aceptando!

— Sam, escucha si empujas a mi hijo a hacer alguna de tus maldades

— Mama!

— Está bien, está bien... bienvenida Puckett — me dio un abrazo seco y a medias pero eso bastaba, podíamos estar juntos sin escondernos de ella claro que me esforzaría para que su mamá vea que soy buena.. pero todo por amor a Freddie, estas son cosas que JAMÁS haría.

Pasamos una tarde bonita y diferente, la señora benson paraba en su habitación.. por supuesto que lo unico permitido era estar en la sala..

— Auch

— ¿te duele algo?

— No Benson pero tu hijo se mueve, creo que es un niño — dije quejandome

— ¿Puedo?

— No tienes que pedirme permiso — y de inmediato freddie posó su mano sobre mi vientre, no soy ninguna esqueletica como Carly así que seguramente la mamá de Freddie pensaría que habia engordado, ¿ y como no? ya estaba a puertas de que se me acabe el segundo mes! y entrando al tercero. aun puedo recordar la ecografía, era una cosa diminuta!

— ¿Quien es la pequeña albondiga de mamá?

— Yo — dijo Freddie

— No Frednub, le hablaba al niño no a ti

— Deja de atacarme con palabras puckett

— ¿Quieres iniciar una discusión?

— Estoy seguro que voy a ganar

— Ah si no estés tan seguro benson porque yo.. — y me calló con un beso, literalmente era tan divertido acabar las peleas de esta forma — ¿estás tratando de secudirme?

— No Sam, eso lo logré hace varios años

— No te sientas tan seguro benson, gracias a tu calentura terminé así

— ¿la mía? Tu eres la salvaje!

— No me obligues a callar tu bocota — Freddie era todo para mí, era atento, me hacía reir y no se enojaba por mi malhumor

Todo estaba muy lindo hasta que Marissa apareció

— Sam.. es tarde, una señorita no debería estar hasta estas horas en la casa de su novio — me reprochó, ni mamá me decía algo así y ella me reprochó!

— Esta bien, adiós Freddork... digo Freddie, perdón es la costumbre — Y le di un suave beso en los labios, interrumpido porque Marissa tosió intencionalmente y me acompañó hacia la puerta

— No sé como reaccionará cuando se entere que la haré abuela — Dije ya de camino a casa, era tan loco hace tres meses andaba peleandome con Freddie y ahora esta cosita que crecía y se alimentaba de mí nos había unido como nunca

—Me escuchaste engendro? te comes mi jamón y no me das nada a cambio — Claro que le hablaba al nene, aunque sé que no tiene razón ahora y la gente me tomara por loca, no interesaba.. tenía que hablar con mamá, ya era tiempo.. no podía seguir ocultandome bajo sudaderas y jeans anchos

No sé como cogí valor al llegar a casa, pero de pronto ahí me encontraba con mi madre en el sillón comiendo alitas BBQ y Melanie escuchando todo desde otro lado, mi hermana es muy indiscreta.

— Dilo ya Sam, dime que hiciste...¿Problemas de nuevo en ridgeway?

— No mamá, esto es algo que de verdad importa

— Sam relájate, no puede ser tan malo

— Pam es enserio, quieres escucharme enserio por alguna vez en tu vida!

— Ya, escupelo pequeña, tengo una cita para hacerme depilación laser mañana y tengo que dormir

— Mamá... ¿te acuerdas de Freddie?

— ¿Tu ex novio?

— Wow, no no mamá, MI novio

— ¿Volvieron?¿ Eso es lo que tenías que decirme?

— No, no es eso

— ¿Entonces?

Por primera vez ahi estaba yo Sam Puckett, Nerviosa, vulnerable, temerosa, comiendome las uñas de que diría mamá.. ¿Me echaria de la casa?¿ Me obligaría a abortar?

— Freddie y yo...

— ¿Freddie y tú? tú y Freddie, juego de palabras!

— No madre...

— Ya sé, no quieres irte a Florida conmigo y tu hermana porque no quieres abandonar a Freddie...

— En parte mamá, no quiero y NO PUEDO

— Vamos Sammie, se te va a pasar, el enamoramiento se pasa, conocerás a chicos nuevos, mirame a mi! me han roto el corazón y robado mi dinero miles de tipos pero siempre estoy fresca para seguir la vida..

— No es un simple capricho, yo lo amo y el me ama

— Samantha Puckett, he intentado ser paciente contigo en miles de formas..

— ¿Que ? ¿Ahora te haces la autoritaria? Mamá! por favor! nunca me escuchas, hazlo ahora porque creo que será la ultima vez que nos hablemos

— ¿Tan grave es?

Era ahora o nunca y de mis labios temblorosos salió la frase que me daba escalofríos

— Estoy esperando un bebé...

Listo! mi vida había acabado oficialmente

**Fin del capitulo!**

¿Quieren saber que va a decir la mamá de Sam? Posteenme Reviews!

Jojojo. soy malota! no mentira, no soy carly ^^

Nos leemos!


	11. Decirle a nuestras mamás

Hola Seddiemaniacos (y sip, lo acabo de inventar) ¿listos para otro capítulo de I'm Pregnant? quien dijo yo? buu ok no me hagan bullying estoy muy animada hoy sin razón aparente :3

Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean en paz y ya no escuchen mis parloteoos

Capítulo 11: Decirle a nuestras mamás

N/A : (POV general aquí )

— ¿Que clase de juego me estás haciendo Sam? — dijo Pam que en ese momento reaccionó como madre, como cualquier otra

— Ninguno ma, te digo lo que es verdad estoy esperando un bebé.. te voy a hacer abuela

— Oh dios santo, no ... tú no... — Y la rubia mayor cayó rendida en el sofa polvoriento, recordando lo que pasó hace unos 17 años atrás...

Flashback de Pam*

— Mamá.. — dijo una rubia adolescente a los pies de la cama de su madre — Estoy embarazada — lloraba desconsoladamente y la escena no era nada bonita

— Pam, no me puedes hacer esto... ¡No! Dios santo, que va a decir la gente de tí! Yo.. yo no te eduqué asi — Y no era para menos, La madre de Pam era muy conservadora y severa con ella..

— Mamá que vamos a hacer.. — Decía la adolescente con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de abrazar a su madre pero ella rompió el abrazo de pronto su expresión se hizo dura

— ¿Vamos? vas! y ve buscando al padre de tu hijo porque aquí no vas a vivir más

Fin del flashback*

— Sammie — Pam se para del sillón a abrazar a su hija — No te preocupes nena, todo va a estar bien... vamos a hallarle la solución.. nena, tu puedes estar dormidita no te va a pasar nada.. o lo puedes dar en adopcion si lo prefieres

— ¿Deshacerme del bebé?

— Para que continues con tu vida, supongo que el padre del bebe ya huyó

Sam negó con la cabeza, algo extraño le sucedía a su mamá y no sabía que.. pero abortar al bebé no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos era darlo en adopción

— Mamá.. no entiendes, yo quiero a este niño o niña, Freddie y yo lo queremos

— ¿Freddie? ¿el bebé es de él?

— Sí mamá.. ya tengo casi tres meses... Freddie me ha.. — Interrumpio Pam

— Y ME HAZ MENTIDO.. DURANTE TRES MESES SAMANTHA

— Tenía que hacerlo! no podía dejar que te enteraras, al menos hasta que no estuviera estable..

— Tres meses! sin mi orientación, sin que yo supiera nada

— ¡Mamá! nunca te haz preocupado por mí ni haz sido buena madre, ¿como ibas a cuidarme? viví con mucho miedo de que me echaras.. Melanie me ayudó también

— ¿Melanie sabia de esto? No puedo creer que ambas me mintieran..

— Tu nunca te preocupas por mí ni por melanie, nunca lo haz hecho..¿Porque ahora eh? — se levanta bruscamente del sofá a desafiarla

Pero Pam comienza a recordar otra vez..

Flashback de Pam*

— Jeremy, ¿que vamos a hacer? mamá me ha echado .. — Jeremy era el novio de Pam, era mayor de edad y vivía en un cuarto alquilado solo..

— Ehh relájate en primera, ¿lo quieres tener?

— Yo... no sé... — dijo temblorosa

— Entonces decide tú... yo me iré por costillas, te traeré también mientras... ya conoces mi cuarto — y sale por la puerta ...

— Esperaré aqui afuera si necesitas algo

Pam se encontraba media sedada en un cuarto de mal aspecto, cortinas blancas, valdosas sucias y una bata percudida desnuda de la cintura para abajo, necesitaba terminar con ese tormento, quizá ir a la universidad y continuar su vida, a Jeremy su novio le daba igual si abortaba o no, en realidad era indiferente.. y nunca pudo decidir bien..

— Tengo miedo

— Lo harás bien... iré por un burrito — y así al que decía amar, desapareció..

Ya adentro su corazón palpitaba fuertemente entrecerraba los ojos, solo deseaba que se acabara el tormento

— Ok ¿Pam verdad?, vas a sentir un pinchón.. de ahí te vas a desvanecer, no te preocupes terminaremos tu embarazo de la mejor manera y no vas a sentir nada

— Yo... no... Yo no..

Pero antes de que pudieran introducir la aguja Pam empujó al doctor a un lado y salió corriendo de la sala..

— Miralas Jeremy, son preciosas.. son gemelas idénticas! les daré todo mi amor, seré la mejor madre para ustedes.. no sé como pensé en abortarlas.. son todo para mí

y nos encontramos con una imagen después de 9 meses, Pam con sus dos hijas a quienes les había llamado Samantha y Melanie, dos rubias de ojos azules

— Si, lindas eh..

— Estas bebés nos pueden empujar a seguir adelante.. ahora son todo para mí — Dijo pam sentada en la cama que compartía con su novio...

Y el ultimo recuerdo se remonta... con Pam durmiendo y Jeremy diciendole que irá por trabajo unos días a Yakima, pero como era de esperarse... él jamás volvió... y el mundo para ella se hacía trizas.. otra vez.

Fin de los flashback de Pam*

— Sam... no puedes decirme esto... tú y Melanie lo son todo para mí..

Sam entendió que quizá se habia excedido, pues los cambios de humor estaban presentes y después de todo su madre le habia dado el apoyo que tanto buscaba, sabía que no estaba sola..

— Lo siento...

— No nos iremos a Florida nena, no te voy a dejar sola..

— Gracias mamá.

Por otro lado en un apartamento en el edificio Bushwell un castaño ganaba una batalla personal, entre si decirle o no a su madre enferma sobre el embarazo de Sam, la chica de sus sueños.

— Mamá..

— Freddie cariño, pasa — dijo Marissa con una sonrisa, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Freddie

— Mamá.. tengo que hablarte sobre algo..

— Claro, ¿que es? — y lo invita a sentarse sobre la cama con ella

— ¿estas viendo telenovelas brasileras de nuevo?

— Sí hijo,¿quieres ver?

— Eww no gracias

— Entonces..¿que era eso de lo que me tenías que hablar? no es acerca del temita que tú sabes que hablamos

—...—

— Freddie, los hombres y las mujeres somos diferentes como las flores y las ab...

— MAMÁ! de eso no es!

— Oh.. perdóname, entonces..

— Mamá.. en tu estado sabes que odio darte este tipo de noticias..— tragaba saliba

— Freddie me estás asustando.. ¿de que se trata?

— Mamá... yo... sabes que he estado saliendo con Sam.. y enserio la quiero— Dijo enfatizando el nombre de su novia

— ¿y..?

— Y...

— Y...?

— Ah tú sabes.. que .. yo... pues...

— Ay hijo, ya no sabes como terminar con ella?

— No! no me digas eso.. yo siento que la amo

— Esto no puede estar pasandoo.. — se agarraba la cabeza y eso aumentaba cada vez más los nervios de Freddie

— Yo... — Dudó pero era ahora o nunca... pero cuando dijo la frase lo traicionaron las palabras — Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo...

Marissa pegó el grito al cielo... Freddie no pudo dar marcha atrás..

— FREDWARD BENSON, TIENES 17 AÑOS! ERES UN NENE!

— Mamá! ya pronto seré mayor de edad!

— Pero eres un niño y esa rubia... ella... no...

— Esa rubia, es la chica de la que llevo enamorado mucho tiempo y sí quizá no es lo que tú quieras para mi pero ella me acepta como soy, con ella puedo ser yo mismo, yo la amo mamá

— No sigas hablando — Se tapaba los oídos y cantaba para no oirlo

— Mamá..!

— Freddie es tu ultimo año, y eso puede frenarte para ir a la universidad... yo no quiero que no cumplas tus sueños tus metas ...

— Solo vine para que lo supieras...

— A donde te vas?

— A casa de Sam, tengo que ver como está... — y sin más que decir se va..

Por otro lado la rubia recibe un texto de su novio, pensaba en lo loca que era la vida y el destino.

**De Freddie**

**Para Sam**

¿Como salió todo? iré e minutos, te amo

**De Sam**

**Para Freddie**

Mi mamá lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿como lo tomó la tuya? te amo también

**De Freddie **

**Para Sam**

Em... cuando vaya a tu casa te voy a explicar..

El castaño llegó a la casa de su novia, con un pretzel enorme y preparado para lo peor, pero la rubia lo invitó a platicar adentro y le contó como habia salido todo..

— ¿Entonces tu mamá lo tomó bien?

— Sorprendente benson, Pam si es buena después de todo

— Lo veo jeje.. — dijo Freddie tomando una gaseosa de naranja (N/A: mi favorita)

— ¿y tú madre? — En ese instante freddie contuvo las ganas de escupirle encima la gaseosa

— ¿Lo tomó bien? — volvió a preguntar la rubia

— Eh... si claro — dijo falsamente, Sam no era tonta sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo

— ¿Se enojó mucho verdad?

— No, Sam... no... ella lo tomó bien.. bien — dijo titubeando

— Ah.. ¿enserio? si lo tomó tan bien como dices, ¿Porque estás tan preocupado y nervioso?

— ¿Nervioso? no estoy nervioso Sam.. y mira ya es de noche.. tengo que irme

— Freddie llegaste hace solo 15 minutos..

— No hay tiempo, tarea del club de audio y video

— Diras el club nerd

— jaja, adiós amor — le dio un beso fugaz y salió corriendo por la puerta

¿Que diablos pasaba con él? se preguntaba la rubia. Al cabo de 30 minutos fuera del departamento de los Shay un acalorado castaño tocaba la puerta sin cesar

— ¿Que haces Freddie? así vas a derribar la puerta — una figura femenina apareció con bolsas de papel..

— Carly! yo... pensé que estabas aquí

— Me fui a hacer las compras, las personas normales lo hacen ¿porque tan desesperado?

— Y Spencer?

— Salió con la hermana de calceto

— No me digas... ¿se llama nylon o algo así?dios porque todos tienen nombres raros — dijo desesperado

— No.. — lo miró raro — Se llama Trisha ¿porque tan desesperado?

— Es que no pude...

— ¿no pudiste que?

— Decirle a tu ya sabes quien tu ya sabes que.

— Ahhhh no le dijiste a tu neurotica madre que embarazaste a sam — y como siempre la discresión no era palabra que caracterizara a Carly le tapó la boca inmediatamente y ahogó sus gruñidos

— Shay tienes una boca muy grande, dilo más fuerte que en Atlanta no te oyeron! — dijo con molestia

— Perdón perdon... Hey ¿ya se te olvidó ser lindo con carly?

— Perdón carly, este tema me trae loco.. no sé como lo vaya a tomar mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto..

— No va a ser nada fácil lo que tú y Sam están pasando, y más cuando nazca pero tarde o temprano se va a saber la verdad y es mejor que tú se lo digas a que vea a Sam con una barriga

— Lo sé.. pero no era para eso que vine

— mmm entonces..

— Necesito que me ayudes a planear una cita.. quiero invitar a Sam a una cita

— Pero no necesitas invitarla, eres su novio, el padre de su futuro hijo no creo que te diga que no — dijo riendo

— No... es algo más importante

— ¿Una cita formal?

— Sí... no sé planeaba invitarla a un lugar lujoso.. algo que a ella le guste como El palacio de la carne o Pinny's

— ¡Para conseguir una reservación en el palacio de la carne necesitas meses!

— Por eso necesito tu ayuda, quien podría negarle algo a la estrella del webshow más visto?

— Oh no freddie no voy a ..

— Porfavor...

— No me vas a convencer

— ¿por mi?

— Oh demonios! siempre cedo contigo o con Sam... los detesto a ambos!

— Gracias carly yo también te quiero

— ¿Pero porque no esperas a que mejor cumplan otro mes juntos?

— Porque esto no puede esperar 14 días más...

— Oh esta bien ! te ayudaré.. pero me debes una

— Gracias carly

**Fin del capítulo 11**

¿les gustó? reviews o Sam les mandará un golpe virtual! :D

**Fin del capitulo!**


	12. Malos Entendidos

Hola!estoy depre porque no pusieron muchos reviews :(

Yarezzi: graciaas por pasar siempre y responderé tu duda nop, le puse porque en wiki icarly salió que ese sería un posible nombre porque Pam suena igual a Sam y el nombre del papá tendría que sonar igual al nombre de Melanie :)

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review enserio ustedes la rockean!

en fin...¿ ya votaron por iCarly en los KCA? si no lo hicieron HAGANLO BITCHES!

Capítulo 12 Malos entendidos

N/A : (POV Freddie)

Pasó una larga semana, una muy larga semana y es que me he encontrado muy ocupado y me siento mal por no haber tenido tiempo para Sam, a penas la veo en la escuela y DIOS me siento tan nervioso porque mañana por la noche lo arriesgaré todo.

— Hey carly — la saludé

— Hey Freddie, ¿vas por sam a la escuela?

— nah, Sam se va a quedar a hacer pintura con Melanie

— ¿Sam convive con su hermana?

— Solo para pintar el cuarto del bebé, le dije que no lo pintara aún hasta saber que será pero ella insistió y a una embarazada no se le puede negar nada

— Hiciste verso sin esfuerzo Freddie — dijo riendo mi morena amiga

— ¿Hace cuanto no ves a Sam?

— desde ayer en la escuela, debe estar odiándome pero tú sabes que no es mi culpa

— Me parece muy dulce lo que vas a hacer aunque tu madre no sepa nada

— Oh ni que dios quiera que se entere, es capaz de encerrarme como la cenicienta en mi apartamento

— Jaja

— ¿que es tan gracioso shay?

— Te acabo de imaginar con vestido y zapatos de tacón

— ... — Silencio

— Oh vamos Freddo ten sentido del humor!

— Estoy nervioso

POV Sam

No he visto a Freddie en días, en la escuela es lindo pero fuera tiene siempre algo que hacer, dice que su madre lo obliga a limpiar o a acompañarla a hacer las compras, o cualquier excusa tonta como el club de AyV ah no, esos ñoños si hacen reuniones los fines de semana..

— Estoy muy nervioso — Caminando a casa de mi mejor amiga me encontré escuchando la voz de Freddie al bajar del ascensor.. y me había dicho que tenía una cita con el dentista

— Cálmate, a Sam se le va a pasar yo lo sé — ¿Que se me iba a pasar que? ahora era Carly la que hablaba

— Tengo miedo de que Sam me odie por lo que le voy a decir y quiera golpearme — dijo temeroso Freddie, mi parte chismosa escuchó afuera del apartamento de lo Shay ¿miedo?¿que habia hecho ahora?

Escuché muchos murmullos... entre ellos "No te preocupes" "siempre me tendrás" "Te quiero" y sobre todo ese...pensé que ya habia superado los celos creddie.

— Ven acá, necesitas esto — me armé de valor y entré al departamento de los Shay, la imagen era clara Carly besó a freddie en la mejilla, luego le dio un abrazo y ahi estaba yo parada como idiota llorando, el panorama era obvio Benson había cambiado porque me estaba engañando con Carly

— Sam.. — dijo carly sorprendida

— Sam, hace cuanto estás aqui? — preguntó freddie incredulo

— Lo suficiente para haberlo escuchado todo

— ¿No me quieres golpear?¿que te parece?perdon por haber arruinado tu sorpresa

— MI SORPRESA? CLARO BENSON TE GOLPEARIA PERO TU YA ME GOLPEASTE EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MÍ. — le grité como pude ahogando las lágrimas, freddie al notar que lloraba intentó abrazarme pero de pronto cayó al piso por un puñetazo mío — Y TU CARLY, ERES UNA ZORRA — dije sin más.. dejándolos atónitos.

POV FREDDIE

Estaba sumamente nervioso, esto era algo grande y no sabria si Sam, con lo inmadura que es quiera aceptarme. me ha odiado todos estos años, de pronto me ama, tenemos sexo y en 7 meses un bebé.

— Estoy nervioso — le confesé a carly

— Oh no lo estés, cálmate me parece muy dulce, además si a Sam le parece muy cursi se le va a pasar, ella te ama — dijo calmando mis nervios

— ¿Que tal si dice no? ¿Que tal si me odia?

— No te va a odiar

— Tengo miedo de que Sam me odie por lo que le voy a decir y quiera golpearme — y tenía razón.. La razón de mis tormentos era ahora a la chica a la que amaba y esto me hacía querer ir a Aguas turbulentas

—No te precupes Freddie, eres muy dulce ella no te va a rechazar, eres el padre de su futuro hijo por dios!

— ¿Enserio lo piensas?

— Mhmm — asintió

— Es tan loco.. nunca pensé en pedirle esto a Sam Puckett.. y más nunca pense que fuera así de rapido — reí — Sam, la chica de mis pesadillas.. el denomio de cabello rubio, peleé toda mi secundaria con ella y ahora estoy loco, loco de amor por ella y no sé me siento nervioso, ansioso con miedo

— Tranquilo, cualquier cosa me puedes escribir un mensaje al pearphone estaré ahi para ti siempre

— Gracias Carly, enserio. ya veo porque Sam te tiene como mejor amiga

— Si soy muy linda persona

— Uy que modestia

— Te quiero Freddie, y les deseo lo mejor a ambos solo no se maten y no me hagan ir como las primeras semanas

— Tengo miedo — dije con tristeza

— Ven acá.. lo necesitas.. — y me abrazó, fue incómodo.. esto hace algunos años hubiera sido agradable pero anhelana los brazos de mi novia y no con eso me dio un beso en la mejilla corto cuando el abrazo se rompio al ella decir "Sam."

Y Ahí estaba mi rubia, parada en la puerta del departamento de Carly sin decir nada, solo pudo decir "escuché todo" ¿Habria arruinado la sorpresa? su expresión no era muy buena, ¿me dirá que no? me moría de miedo.

— Sam.. — carly habló temerosa

— Sam, hace cuanto estás aqui?

me anime a romper el silencio pues todo indicaba que no era buen momento para hablar, Sam tenía algo, dios mio, jodí todo.. Sam debe estar odiandome

— Lo suficiente para haberlo escuchado todo — dijo apretando los puños y volteando la mirada hacia el piso

— ¿No me quieres golpear?¿que te parece?perdon por haber arruinado tu sorpresa

Y tuve miedo, miedo a que me dijera que no.. ¿lo sabe? en realidad quiero hacer que esto funcione pero con lo cambiante que es Sam no lo sé.. realmente no sé.

— MI SORPRESA? CLARO BENSON TE GOLPEARIA PERO TU YA ME GOLPEASTE EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MÍ.

En el fondo sabía que quería llorar la conosco y se quería hacer la fuerte, ¿que había hecho mal ? me dispuse a abrazarla pero me golpeó en la cara y cai rendido al piso con la cara roja

— Y TU CARLY, ERES UNA ZORRA

Se fue sin decir más, intenté ir detrás de ella pero Carly me detuvo, no quería que me siguiera haciendo daño.. era obvio, quizá Sam se puso celosa de la manera en la que me abrazó Carly pero si había escuchado todo seguramente sabría que estaba planeando pedirle que fuese mía para siempre..

Llamé a su celular. Apagado. demonios, tenía que saber donde estaba, pero en su casa Melanie no quería recibirme ¿tan malo había sido?

— Mel, sé que sam está ahi, dejame entrar necesito hablarle

— ¿Porque insistes Freddie? Mejor lárgate que no quiero tener que correrte de aquí — me dijo la gemela de mi novia con frialdad, nunca había visto a melanie así ella solía ser tan dulce y amable

—Déjame entrar! —le grité — NECESITO VERLA. NECESITO VER A SAM! — dije con desesperacion

Pov Sam

Me dejé caer sobre la alfombra del cuarto de mi bebé a llorar, pocas veces me había visto así y ahora con esto del embarazo mi sensibilidad había aumentado ¡Estupido embarazo! sollozando quería olvidar todo, a Freddie ,a Carly a que me estaban poniendo los cuernos todo esto era mierda, y no estaba segura si podría lidiar con todo.. quizá mamá tenía razon, quizá era mejor irme..

*Toc toc*

— Fuera

mi hermana como siempre se metió sin tocar de nuevo a pesar de mis advertencias

— ¿Como está mi hermana favorita?— dijo mi estúpida gemela con su alegría de siempre

— Soy la unica que tienes boba

— Uy estamos de mal humor? bebé has puesto mal a sammy de nuevo?

— No me vuelvas a llamar así

— "SAMMY"? que tiene, Freddie siempre te dice así

Apreté los dientes "Freddie" ese malnacido que me había engañado, el unico hombre que logró enamorarme, y encima planeaban decírmelo ¡Que sinicos! pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba a más no poder, LOS odiaba a AMBOS

— Dejame en paz

— ¿Que te pasa? ahora no es solo el mal humor o me equivoco? — preguntó

—No mel, acertaste.

— ¿Que pasa hermanita? Es freddie no?

— ¿Como..?

—Intuición de gemela

— Oh...

— ¿que pasó? pense que todo andaba bien entre ustedes dos... ¿se pelearon?

—No.. — dije casi llorando

— Sam, me estás preocupando.. — me abrazó — que te hizo?

— Me...él me engañó melanie — una vez más ante mi boba hermana rompí a llorar..

Le conté acerca de todo, nunca había visto a Melanie tan furiosa, mi hermana es esa clase de niña linda y tierna que es incapaz de hacerle daño a una sola mosca pero cuando le conté la vi enfurecida..

— Tranquila Sam, es solo otro chico estúpido

— ¿Y mi bebé? Estoy sola

—No, me tienes a mí.

— Me duele mucho, me duele que carly se haya prestado para esto..

— Enserio no puedo creerlo — dijo furiosa —cuando me los cruce yo voy a .. —alzó el puño en señal de que los iba a golpear o algo por el estilo yo agarré su mano la baje

—No... no les harás ni dirás nada..

—¿Pero?

—Ellos no existen, nunca tuve novio, este bebé es mio y solo mio... punto — le corté

— Como quieras hermanita

Nos levantamos de la alfombra y hacía frio, despues de todo el clima ya estaba cambiando y de pronto ya era otoño... tocaron el timbre y Melanie fue a abrir, yo no podría haberlo hecho con todo el maquillaje corrido que llevababa encima.. escuche un portazo, dos, gritos de mi hermana y una voz masculina que pude reconocer.. "Necesito verla, necesito ver a sam"

— Freddie...

¿después de todo se habia dignado a venir? no, no estoy loca.sé perfecto lo que vi y que tenía que odiarlo, mi destino era odiarlo pero siempre mis estupidos sentimientos se entrometen en todo. ¡Estupida adolescencia! todo era mas facilcuando no lo amaba, luego vinieron esos celos de Carly, pero a quien quiero engañar, no soy carly, no tengo ese cabello tan largo y cuidado con el de ella, no. no soy así

Pov Carly

Todo ha sido muy rápido y confuso, Sam me llamó perra, zorra y me insultó mediante mensajes de texto cien veces, es mi mejor amiga y no podria devolverle ninguno de esos insultos, era mi culpa? era la de freddie? prometí no entrometerme en sus problemas y no lo debía hacer

— Carly porque tan preocupada? — dijo mi hermano sacando algo del congelador

— Sam y Freddie

— ¿Aun se pelean?

— Nop.. ahora han terminado

— Volverán

—¿Como dices eso?

— Hermanita, ellos dos se aman, se han querido desde el año pasado en ese hospital mental, se conocen de casi toda la secundaria, ¿como podrían no amarse?

— No sabes lo que ha pasado spencer, esto no tiene reparo

Spencer se sentó en la mesita de la cocina, como esperando que le contara una historia, así que tomé un respiro y comencé... al cabo de unos minutos Spencer me miró mal

—¿Que?

— No debiste abrazar a Freddie así y mucho menos besarlo

— Fue un besito en la mejilla, no hagas drama

— Carly tu sabes que Sam es muy celosa de ti, ella misma te lo ha dicho

— Pero sam no estaba!

— Igual carly, no tienes la culpa pero para la proxima no lo hagas si?

— No habrá

— Claro que sí, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Freddie y Sam se aman demasiado para dejar escapar su relación por tonterias como esta

— ¿Habre destruido el seddie?

— No carly, no es tu culpa

Pero más culpable me sentí cuando pasaban las semanas y En ridgeway no se dirigian la palabra, mi novio, Freddie y yo parabamos juntos.. mientras Sam estaba por ahí sola... con su barriga creciendo cada día mas, y Freddie alejado de ella...

— Carly.. carly? me escuchas?

— Eh eh yo... claro

— ¿Que te parece mi idea?

— Genial

— Gibeeh, donde compramos la pintura rosa?— preguntó mi novio

— ¿Pintura rosa?

— Ves! no me estás escuchando

— Perdoname cariño, estoy preocupada por

— Sam y Freddie?

— Si.. quiero decir, Freddie y Sam han terminado ya desde hace 2 meses ¿cuanto tiempo pueden estar sin hablarse?

— Años...—le pegé

—Auch

—Te lo merecías por bajarme los animos!

— Solo espero igual que tú que se reconcilien

Y Esperaba lo mismo.. me había perdido tantas cosas, porque Sam tampoco me dirigía la palabra, Melanie me aclaró todo hace tiempo, Sam creía que Freddie la habia engañado conmigo, Freddie fue un par de semanas a su casa a arreglar las cosas pero Sam siempre lo recibía igual y llegaba adolorido.. Pronto Freddie también se cansó de pedir perdón.. y ahora simplemente llegamos al principio, Sam y Freddie se odian a diferencia claro que Sam está embarazada y no tengo mejor amiga

**Fin del capítulo 12**

¿les gustó? LO SIENTOOO pero tenía que ponerlo así es parte de la historia :D reviews reviews! besos.


	13. Caminos Separados

Bonjour ;)

Hoy les traigo el capítulo trece de esta historia, tardé un poquito pero el capitulo está largo para que lo lean y se desaburran.. luego para que me tiren tomatazos si quieren, nos leemos amigos.

Capítulo 13:Caminos Separados

(POV Carly)

Ha pasado buen tiempo, un par de meses para ser exactos, Y mi vida ahora está muy cambiada desde aquel día en que Sam y yo dejamos de ser amigas. Freddie aún me habla y es mi amigo aún, no lo niego ha ido varias veces a arreglar las cosas con Sam pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, y Sam. bueno se volvió la misma brabucona que era solo que con una barriga de 6 meses de embarazo, Melanie está en nuestra escuela, después de todo Sam ya no está sola.. y yo, me siento la peor persona del mundo por haberme insinuado a Freddie.. y es cierto, cuando salía con Sam me atraia fisicamente pero nunca pasó de lo físico.

— Hola linda

— Hola cariño — saludé a mi novio

— ¿Porque almuerzas sola? ¿y Freddie?

— Tiene gripa o eso es lo que piensa su madre que lo tiene en cama conectado a oxígeno

— Pobre

Sí, aun sigo con Gibby, malinterpretaron me atrae Freddie pero no podía meterme con él, desde que embarazó a Sam las cosas han cambiado y ella es o bueno era mi mejor amiga. No podría meterme con el chico del que está enamorada.

— Buena la ensalada de patatas no?

— Buenisima — dijo gibby comiendose un gran bocado de ella

— ¿Quieres la mía?

De pronto veo a Sam con Melanie llegando a comer solas como de costumbre...como extrañaba a mi mejor amiga..

— Oye ese es mi pudín inepto

— Sam yo estaba delante de la fila

— No me interesa gusano, ahora dámelo es el ultimo

— No,, que vas a hacerme? golpearme con tu enorme barriga? — Como antes Sam peleando con los de la escuela a diferencia que estaba embarazada y eso la hacia contenerse

— Te voy a romper la nariz — y de un golpe en la cara el chico le dio su pudín, me reí a carcajadas con Gibby observandolas de lejos..

—La misma vieja Sam

— Seeh — me respondió Gibby desde nuestra mesa

—A veces la extraño tanto..

— Carly las cosas que pasaron no fueron tu culpa — voltee a mirarlo con una cara de 'Es enserio?'

—Ok.. tal vez un poquito — retificó

—me sorprende que Freddie no me odie por esto

— Es porque él sabe que nunca tendría nada contigo y que es un malentendido además no me sorprende que ahora Freddie deteste a Sam por la manera en la que lo trató

Flashback¨*

— Ok benson, para que te larges dime a que vienes — dijo Sam recostada sobre la pared de su apartamento

—Sam... sé que es repetitivo pero yo quiero explicarte las cosas

— Ay por dios! — dijo en un tono burlón y sarcastico — Ya sé que te crees muy listo por lo que hiciste pero ¿sabes que? Puckett tiene mejores pretendientes, no sé como pude estar saliendo con un nerd, uno muy tonto, uno del que aún sale con su madre.. uno que no tiene futuro con las mujeres y ¿Carly? ella solo te ha de estar utilizando, haces bien en estar con ella... — se le cortó la voz — ya no valen nada — dijo con un hilo de voz de decepción y se metió de nuevo a su apartamento...

— Sam! Sam! por favor ESCUCHAME! — grito el castaño con desesperación desde su puerta cerrada

La puerta se entreabrio para dejar ver a una rubia con los ojos hinchados ocultando su llanto pero de una manera fallida

— Si me amabas tanto Freddie... ¿porque me hiciste esto?

y volvió a cerrarla...

Fin del flashback*

— Sí gibs, lo recuerdo bien — dije tomando un pan de la bandeja de mi novio

— Oye es mi pan

— Tengo hambre son los nervios — dije dandole un mordisco

— Pobre Freddie

— Y sin contar lo que Sam le dijo en la cafetería..

Flashback*

— Sam.. escúchame, no fue como tú crees

— Si no te callas voy a callarte yo misma

— Sam... mi amor... — y esa fue la palabra que colmó la paciencia de Sam

Un golpe invadió la cara de Freddie, seguido de otro tras otro.. porsupuesto que Freddie podría defenderse pero nunca golpearía a Sam y eso jamás iba a pasar, intentó forcajear contra ella para safarse y agarrar sus muñecas..

— Dejame nub — dijo entre los brazos de Freddie

— No Sam.. hasta que me escuches

— No tengo nada que escucharte — y se safó como pudo dandole un puñetazo en la cara

— Sam..

— CÁLLATE NERD

— SABES QUE PUCKETT... NO NECESITO ESTO, NO NECESITO A ALGUIEN QUE VALE TAN POCO Y MUCHO MENOS QUE NO CONFÍA EN SU PROPIO NOVIO... VEO QUE ESTO FUE UN ERROR.

— Hasta que al fin entendiste benson, NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO... TE ODIO

— PUES TAMPOCO ES QUE YO TE QUIERA TANTO.

Fin del flashback*

— Pobre Freddie...ha tenido que pasar por demasiado

— Sí, peor aún con lo de su mamá , auch ¿porque me golpeaste?

—Porque eso no se dice Gibby — con voz baja — No puedes andar diciendo que Marissa tiene cáncer..

— Lo siento carly...

Derrepente apareció Freddie agitado tras la puerta de la cafetería.. lo saludamos con la mano y se sentó con nosotros

— Hola — dijo agitado

— ¿Que diablos te pasó? pensé que estabas enfermo

— No, mamá exageró.. yo soy quien deberia de cuidarla

— ¿Se siente mejor?

— No, parece que las quimioterapias no han dado mucho resultado — dijo triste — pero ahora la unica preocupación que tengo son mi mamá y mi futuro hijo

— ¿Como vas a hacer cuando nasca el bebe?

— Soy su padre, aunque odie a Puckett me va a tener que dar tiempo para pasar con mi hijo o hija

— ¿Aun no sabes que va a ser?

— No, cuando nasca me enteraré

— No sé porque Sam hace todo esto.. digo pelearse contigo es una cosa, pero no permitirte saber nada del bebé...

— Déjala, es una basura de persona.

— No digas eso de alguien a quien quisite ... —pero me iterrumpió mientras hablaba

—Nunca vuelvas a decirlo.

— Si eso quieres

— Iré por una ensalada... — Freddie se fue y volvió al cabo de unos minutos

La campana sonó y nos dirigimos a clase, Sam aún estaba sentada con Melanie, Pero ella tenía permiso especial para faltar a clases cuando lo quisiera..

— ¿te quedas freddie?

— Si, adelantense...

Me fui con Gibby

Freddie POV

Vi a Melanie pararse de la mesa donde estaba Sam y después irse, Sam se quedo sentada comiendo patatas fritas. No podía, la odiaba demasiado por haberme puesto en ridiculo frente a todos, por hablar mal de mí y por alejarme de mi hijo pero a la vez cuando la veía sonreir y tocarse el vientre, se derretía mi coraza fría. Pero no podía seguir insistiendole a Puckett, ella había elegido no creerme.. y no podía quitarme tan facil el orgullo

Seguí comiendo mi ensalada de atún mientras la observaba y de pronto Samantha me devolvió la mirada y luego volvió a mirar al suelo

¿Porque era tan difícil?

Una, dos, tres miradas y ella siempre rompía la conexión.. de pronto se levanto rapidamente de la mesa y salió por la puerta.

— Puckett vas a volverme loco

Me levanté de la silla y me vole la clase de español. regresé temprano a casa para ver a mi mamá

— Freddie, ¿que haces tan temprano?

— Mamá que haces en la cocina, deberías estar en cama.. te llevaré... — pero mi mamá era tan testaruda y no se dejó

— Hijito hermoso, estoy bien esto no podra conmigo voy a estar bien

Admito que me preocupa demasiado mi mamá, y ahora los papeles se habían invertido yo era el hijo sobreprotector, desde que me enteré que mamá tenia cáncer, hice todo lo posible para que se recuperara.. mamá traia una pañoleta en la cabeza para que cubriera su calvicie por la quimioterapia, estaba mucho más delgada y palida.. pero aún era la madre loca que solia ser

— Freddie estás desabrigado, ponte algo

— Si mamá

Y tenia que hacerle caso en todo, porque eso la hacía sentirse feliz, en pocos meses yo sería padre y eso aún ella no lo sabía

— ¿porque esa carita mi amor?

— ...

— Es esa chica ¿no es asi?

— Mamá, si odias tanto a Sam porque me haces hablar de ella? tranquila ya rompimos..

— No me gusta verte triste, ¿que pasó con la carita de muñeca?

— ¿Carly? es mi mejor amiga, pero no me gusta ni nada

— Uff, esas chicas hicieron que tus hormonas empezaran a fluir... ya no eres mi pequeño osito — traté de safarme de su abrazo empalagoso — ¿A donde vas?

— Me voy a licuados locos ¿quieres algo?

— Llevate un abrigo

— Mamá.. es otoño no hace tanto frío

— llevalo fredward

— ash.. esta bien.. —sonrei amablemente y sali para licuados locos...

Sam POV

Mel se fue temprano a casa y me dejó sola con toda la mierda encima, Carly y Gibby en sus casilleros Oh dios! ¿podría ser Gibby mas ciego? su novia es una traidora.. seguro ya se aburrió de Freddie... Frednerd, hoy lo vi en la cafetería pero no me he vuelto a cruzar con él. me siento sola, pateticamente sola

— Sam...

— Que — voltee bruscamente

— Lo siento no quería asustarte.. ¿como estás?

— Wendy, de cuando acá me hablas tú?

— Solo quería saber como estaba tu embarazo

— Bien, está bien..

— Ah y también decirte que Brad te está buscando..

— ¿brad?

— Sip, dijo que tenía un par de turrones para darte..

— Oh dios esos turrones son la vida

— Si y bueno me tengo que ir a clases, adiós sam.. adiós bebe — dijo tocando mi vientre y desapareciendo

¿Para que me querría Brad? lo busqué en el salón de ciencias, a Brad le tocaba clase conmigo y yo siempre las evadía.

— Brad..

— Hola Sam..¿te sientas junto a mí?

— Donde está mi comida

— Aqui no hay comida

— O sea..¿que me hiciste venir a clase en vano?

— Hey, es tu deber...

— No, es mi obligación...

— Bueno al punto, pero acá no podemos hablar, tendras que esperar a que termine

— Ahhhh

— Animo sam, es la ultima clase del día

— Justo por eso la evado! — dije agitando los brazos al aire como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Esperé toda la tonta clase para que Brad me dijera lo que tenía para decirme.. movía el lapiz desesperadamente, casi ya no cabia en el pupitre así que pronto tendrían que "cambiarme" a uno que era una mesa y silla separados.. claro que todo el mundo hablaba de mí a mis espalda, bola de idiotas.. el timbre, por fin la clase había acabado... y aun esperaba ansiosa lo que brad tenía que decirme

Fin del capítulo trece de la buena suerte :)

Es como uno de relleno dando explicación a varias cosas y el proximo se enteraran que es lo que Brad tiene para decirle a Sam, y creanme no es algo insignificante :)

se cuidan

besos!


	14. ¿Disculparme?¿Yo?

. Hola:D ¡feliz domingo!

Capítulo 14: ¿Disculparme?...¿Yo?

(General POV)

En Ridgeway una adolescente embarazada esperaba impaciente en las escaleras después de la ultima hora de clase..

— ¿Y? ve al grano brad quiero ir a casa ..

— No sé Sam.. ¿Podrías dejar ese pudín y escucharme? — dijo el rubio con desagrado pero al parecer la ojiazul no tenía intenciones de dejar de comer

— No te metas con la comida de mamá — dijo levantando un dedo en señal de amenaza

— Bueno entonces sientate

— Estoy bien así, paradita — dijo haciendo berrinches

— Como sea — rodó los ojos — a lo que vine a hablarte es sobre algo.. o más bien..sobre alguien ...

— ¿Alguien? Melanie volvió a entrar al equipo de porristas? si es así dimelo y yo misma les arrojo albóndigas a esas muñequitas..

—No... — la detuvo del brazo — Es sobre Freddie...

— Ok, terminé.. — arrojó su bote de pudín vacio a un bote de basura y tomó su mochila..

— Espera Sam..

— ¿Para que quieres hablarme de "ese" traidor? — volteo repentinamente e hizo comillas con los dedos

— Porque no es un traidor Sam...

— Ah si claro, culpa a Puckett... lo vi con mis propios ojos! — dijo enfurecida

— Ven sientate

— No voy a sentarme — cruzó los brazos

De pronto el rubio sacó un envase de plástico, definivitamente no estaba en sus planes rendirse para persuadir a Sam.. y un olor dulce salió.

— Turrones... — dijo con voz seca la rubia

— Sip — dijo Brad

— Eres perverso Brad, dámelos.. — ordenó

— ¿Vas a escucharme?

— Todo lo que quieras pero no jueges con mis antojos.. — adviritió sam — Tienes 5 minutos.. habla

— Mira, recuerdas a Jenny?

— ¿Tu tonta ex novia?

— Esa precisamente! verás cuando iba a cumplir 5 meses con Jenny yo me enojé con ella...

— ¿porque? — respondió sam

— Porque tuve un malentendido... ella fue al baile de las chicas invitan a los chicos con otro y no conmigo.. y yo no sabía porque si era su novio. me enojé mucho y la terminé..

— Bien hecho

— No Sam, no fue bien hecho...El chico al que Jenny llevó era su hermano mayor, que no había ido a un baile estilo las chicas invitan a los chicos porque era muy antisocial en su escuela pero ese no es el punto — Sam miró un poco extrañada a Brad no entendiendo la situación

— Entonces...

— Lo que te trato de decir es que..

— El hermano de Jenny era muy antisocial?

— Oh lo era... pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que. — Sam interrumpió de nuevo

— Si le hubieran buscado una novia nada hubiera pasado

— Sam!

— Ok ok.. me callaré — dijo la rubia resignada

— Que juzgé muy rapido a Jenny y a su hermano, la situación me hizo desconfiar pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen

— Y me estás contando esta anécdota incomoda porque...

— Ah! Porque Freddie y Carly nunca salieron, nunca te engañaron, creele a Freddie porque el no tiene la culpa de nada

— Me contaste una historia sobre tu tonta ex novia para que perdone al gusano de Freddifer? — dijo la rubia explotando en ira

— No Sam, eres TÚ la que debería disculparse...

— ¿Yo? ahora soy yo! bueno gracias por nada Brad.. adiós... — volteó rapido antes de irse y le arrebató el envase a Brad — Y me llevo tus deliciosos turrones — dijo la embarazada antes de desaparecer con el bote lleno de turrones frescos..

Definitivamente Sam no iba a disculparse.. Brad se levantó de las escaleras, tomó su mochila y fue a casa..

Mientras tanto en el departamento Shay, Spencer hacía una escultura de macarrones con queso mientras Carly estaba con Gibby en el sofá...

— Carly!

La morena rompió el beso con su novio para responder algo aturdida — Spencer! ¿tienes que gritarme si estoy a menos de un metro?

— Perdón niña, quiero saber que le pasó a la ultima caja de macarrones con queso

— La cocine — dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

— ¿PORQUE?

— Porque la gente normal cena, y ayer no me dejaste más que una caja de macarrones y una barra de mantequilla

—Pero yo dejé alitas de pollo picantes

— Oh lo siento, me las comí — interrumpió gibby

— ¿Como diablos entras a la casa a comerte las cosas?

— Gibby...— los hermanos shay volvieron su mirada hacia gibby

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — y sacó una copia de la llave del apartamento, se la entregó a su novia y ella sonrió

— Gracias amor — y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios interrumpido por un suspiro de fastidio de spencer

— Iugh, ¿se tienen que besar en la casa?

— Cállate y anda a comprar tus macarrones..

— Pe..pero — dijo mientas era empujado por su hermanita

— Anda — y le cerró la puerta

— Claro — dijo Spencer ya fuera del apartamento

Freddie salió casualmente de su apartamento evadiendo los gritos de su madre

— Hey niño ¿problemas con tu mamá?— preguntó spencer

— Sí, quiere que la lleve a un congreso de música pero no puede viajar enferma.. y no lo entiende

— Ya está mejor?

— Pues las quimioterapias están avanzando bien, espero que el cáncer pueda desaparecer pero está algo avanzado y eso lo complica más.. ¿que hay contigo?

— Carly me boto del apartamento para besar a su novio — dijo fastidiado el adulto

— Vamos ¿cuando vas a superar el hecho de que Carly sale con Gibby?

—NUNCA! — dijo casi gritandole

— Tranquilo, no te alteres.. iré a ver que onda con T-bo quería ayuda para instalar el aire acondicionado..

— Ok, me haces un favor?

— Dime

— ¿Puedes comprar una caja de macarrones con queso?

— Te vas a quedar a espiar a carly?

— Por favor — insistió spencer

— ¿Del normal o del que tiene los dinosaurios?

— A Spencer le gustan con dinosaurios —dijo sonriente Spencer

— Como sea — dijo antes de irse Freddie

Spencer miró por el ojo de pescado que tenía la puerta para "seguridad" e intentó ver a Carly y a Gibby pero la escena no le gustó.

Por otro lado Freddie conducía hacia licuados locos para ayudar a T-Bo, pero no contó con encontrarse caminando a su ex novia embarazada. Sam Puckett

Parecía ir en la misma dirección que él...

(Sam POV)

¿Debería disculparme? ¿Enserio me he equivocado? Imposible! Yo he visto todo con mis propios ojos.. pero ¿Brad tendrá razón? No, no pude haber malinterpretado las cosas.. después de todo ya varias veces Carly me viene haciendo esto, es mejor dejar las cosas como están..

Voy caminando hacia licuados locos y de pronto ahi está.. atormentandome de nuevo ¡mierda! voy a enloquecer o ese es Fredbobo? es la tercera vez en la semana que me lo cruzo fuera de la escuela.. ¿Debería saludarlo? ¿o que onda?

Oh dios Freddifer, vas a matarme.

(Freddie POV)

Me armé de valor y toqué el claxon hacia Sam, tardó en responder pero lo unico que hizo fue hacerme un saludo con la mano, me dio la luz roja y se me dio por hablarle como si nada, y ella... bueno hizo lo mismo

— ¿Que hay Sam?

(Sam POV)

De pronto al cibertonto se le ocurre saludarme, ¿Debería devolverle el saludo? lo haré de todas formas, para que sepa que no me duele. y ahora está estacionandose por la luz roja

— ¿Que Hay Sam?

Oh demonios ¿me acaba de saludar? ¿Enserio?

— Hola

— ¿Quieres un aventón?

Que diablos Freddie...

— Como sea

No Sam! sé fuerte! ... Demasiado tarde, estoy ...¡En su auto!, dentro de mí sabia que tenía ganas de besar a mi exnovio, extrañaba tanto su olor.. su forma de ser, su tonta manera de decir las cosas, que me dejara golpearlo.. Porque él es muy fuerte y si quisiera podría hacerme pedazos pero no lo hace ni me detiene.

— Sam... Sam... ¡SAM!

¿Me ha estado hablando todo este tiempo? ¿enserio estoy tan distraída?

— Perdón nerd..

— Woops ¿que pasó en esa cabeza tuya?

— Nada, conduce y ya — ordené, la vieja Sam

— ¿pero a donde vas?

— Iba al supermercado por unas cosas que se me antojaron

(Freddie POV)

— Iba al supermercado por unas cosas que se me antojaron

¡No podía evitar mirarla! la imagen de sam con una blusa ancha en la parte del vientre y una barriga de 5 meses de embarazo era muy tierna, había cambiado mucho.. sí, seguía siendo una brabucona pero era más responsable con sus estudios, se volvió una alumna muy buena, lo sé porque llevo biología con ella y además Brad mi espía me dice todo acerca de ella..¿que? tengo que saber como anda la madre de mi hijo o hija

— Perfecto, yo también iba a ir — Mentí, pero T-bo podía esperar una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días ¿Sam estará de buen humor?

— Oh...enserio..

Lo sé, estaba muy incomoda, pero esta era mi única oportunidad de al menos amistarme con Sam...

— Sip, enserio.. vamos Sam, por los viejos tiempos

— Uf..— suspiró — Ok benson, hagamos esto

Llegamos al supermercado, Sam tiene unos antojos muy extraños, cogió un frasco de mantequilla de maní, un paquete de m&m's y papas fritas embolsadas

— ¿Que vas a hacer con todo eso?

— ¿Que onda con las preguntas?— Respondió agresiva — Que te traes benson, es mi problema..

Silencio. Seguimos caminando casi por todo el supermercado y me miró

— ¿Que?

— Tú que, ibas a comprar algo ¿no?

— Ah si si si — Mentí de nuevo.

— Bien

— Eh?

— Compra — me ordenó.

Cogí una lata de Pringle's y una botella de gaseosa la acompañé a pagar lo suyo, y ahí abri mi bocota

— Y...

— ...— silencio

— ¿Como estás?

— Bien? — respondió sin darme importancia, la cajera le dio el cambio y ella volteó sin siquiera despedirse

— No... — respondí — Solo decía..— volteo — como estás? respecto...al embarazo

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sam me llamó con la mano y yo la seguí hasta el estacionamiento

— Mira Benson... no somos amigos, ni nada por el estilo. yo no sé porque me preguntas eso, hace tiempo no hablabamos pero que ahora te haya hablado es algo que no debería interesarte, vamos en la misma secundaria y no te guardo reconres pero ya no me busques.

— ¿eh? yo pensé..— y de nuevo mi estúpida lengua dejo de hablar

— Pensaste? Bueno, no quiero enojarme ni nada, me hace mal sabes? y bueno, gracias por el aventón.. yo...debo regresar a casa

— No. espera — la tomé de la mano, solía hacer eso después de que se peleaba conmigo de novios

— No Freddie — y al oír mi nombre colapsé. ella nunca me llama así, a menos que ande realmente enfadada — escucha, ya...deja todo como está. — soltó mi mano y caminó mas

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vas a hablarme? — Logicamente me quedé sin respuesta para esa pregunta, Sam caminó rapido hacia la puerta para peatones. Oficialmente puedo decir. La he perdido

(Carly POV)

Todo este asunto de Sam y Freddie se me escapó de las manos, sí, sentía lastima por ellos pero ahora sentía lastima por mí misma, estoy castigada y creo que no volveré a ver a Gibby al menos por un tiempo..

¿Que que pasó? Pues Spencer acaba de espiarme de nuevo por el ojo de pez que hay en la puerta, y me encontró en una situación "no muy cómoda" debo decir, No puedo creer que estuve a punto de acostarme con Gibby, me siento tan mal.

Spencer me grito, enfureció, creo que no era tan blando como lo creía. me imagino si yo estuviera en la situación de Sam.. creo que Spencer me mandaría a la escuela militar para chicas.

— Carly — gritó mi hermano

— Que hay

— Como que que hay, tienes una llamada

— ¿Es Gibby?

— QUE NO ME LO MENCIONES — gritó fuerte

— Tranquilo — bajé las escaleras

— Aquí me tienes

— Ten... — me dijo seco

— Gracias

Volví a subir a mi cuarto, era Freddie. me explicaba que pasó la tarde con Sam, pero no salió nada bien debo decir.. Me siento culpable, culpable, como me gustaría que Sam olvidara todo esto conmigo, necesito realmente a mi mejor amiga...

(Sam POV)

Me acosté en mi habitación a llorar como siempre lo hago, malditas hormonas, las maldigo terriblemente! Mel no está en casa, ni mamá. solo está mi gato y él ya ni me quiere.. ¿Porque tuve que embarazarme?.

— Pero... no me arrepiento de tener una vida dentro de mí .. al menos, ya no estaré sola cuando lleges tú.

Me he vuelto loca, o es el instinto de madre del que me habló Pam, le estoy hablando a mi vientre, a mi albóndiga. ese nombre temporal hasta que encuentre uno de verdad para mi bebé, Prendí mi laptop y me puse a ver iCarly, el último que hicimos claro.. extrañaba tanto hacer eso, las bromas, los amigos... cuando solo eramos tres amigos y nadie estaba enamorado de nadie..

— Pero los tiempos ya no vuelven verdad albóndiga? ya sé que no puedes responderme pero al menos sé que me escuchas.. no tienes otra opción

Y derrepente lo sentí, una patadita.. y ya no me sentí sola.

— ¿me estás respondiendo?

Pero no sentí nada después.. todo este asunto de la maternidad me ha estado ablandando, por mas que intento ser ruda no puedo.. me pongo a llorar por cualquier cosa.. hasta...extraño a la tonta de Carly, a Freddie.. a como era todo esto... Brad tendrá razón...¿Me habré equivocado? ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a saber que fue lo que realmente pasó y lo iba a averiguar..

**Fin del cap**

**¿que tal? perdón por no haber actualizado, la falta de inspiración me invade :( **

.


	15. Sam se entera de la verdad

**:( snif, tengo una batalla personal que ganar así que perdonen si este capítulo es "mierda" pero cumplí.**

Capítulo 15: Sam se entera de la verdad

— Ah con que ahora regresas después de todo lo que...

Gibby reclamaba a cierta rubia con enojo pero sus palabras fueron frenadas por la misma Sam, que con fuerza agarró el cuello de su camisa hawaiana y lo puso contra los casilleros

— Esta bien Sam, no me lastimes!— cerró los ojos forzadamente

— Entonces me contarás lo que sabes? — sonrió

— Si, todo lo que tú quieras pero bájame — suplicó temeroso

— Ok — soltó el cuello de su camisa y cayó en el suelo

— Con delicadesa — dijo con fastidio

— Bien, volemonos álgebra y me contarás

— ¿Volarme algebra? no puedo Sam, mis notas.. y... —pero calló una vez mas porque la rubia lo miró mal — está bien, ya que igual voy a morir de todas formas

— Tu boba novia no está aqui ¿no?

— Mi boba novia solía ser tu mejor amiga

— como sea — quitó el chicle de su boca y lo pegó en una de las paredes de la escuela — ven insecto

— Sin insultos, por favor — detuvo gibby

Lo condujo hacia debajo de las escaleras, donde estaba un cuarto antiguo de conserje donde solía esconderse con Freddie cuando se volaban las clases.

— Habla — encendió la pequeña luz, el cuarto era estrecho y gibby se sentía incómodo

—¿Que quieres Sam?

— Respuestas

— Pregunta, adelante

— ¿Porque sigues con Carly si ella te ha pegado los cuernos?

— ¿Con quien me los ha pegado?

— Este...tú.. sabes

—No, no sé.. ¿porque no quieres mencionar su nombre eh sam?

— con Benson — volteo su mirada al suelo para que gibby no viera que estaba vulnerable

— Puckett, Puckett... el embarazo te afectó el cerebro, carly me ama jamás me engañaría con Freddie y si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho... yo lo sé todo

— Entonces porque carly no se molestó en aclararme las cosas — dijo enfurecida

— Porque sabía que no le creerías, por favor Sam ¿crees que ella sacrificaría su amistad de tantos años por un chico?

— Sí, entonces porque anduvo con Freddork cuando sabía que a mi me gustaba

— Ella no lo sabía Sam, tú hablaste cuando entraste al hospital mental

— Pero.. Shay es una arpia

— ¿Entonces porque los ayudaría a estar juntos?

— No hables, ustedes dos trataron de separarnos

— Eso es cuento pasado pero no era para que carly viviera una aventura romántica con Freddie — haciendo comillas con los dedos

Sam suspiró.. y pasó saliva para disimular el nerviosismo de la última pregunta... "soy una estúpida"" pensaba... — ¿Fre...Freddie... él... aún sigue pensando en mí?

— No lo sé Sam,yo creo que todos nos cansaríamos de esperar...

— Fuera de acá

—¿ Pero que te dije?

— Fuera gibby — Gibby se retiró sin dar mas pelea y Sam se quedó sola a reflexionar

(POV Sam)

Eché a Gibby de ahí, tenia que reflexionar sobre todo ¿Como podía habersido tan estúpida? es obvio que Brad tenía razón, ¿pero porque carly no me dijo nada? y Freddie, debe estar harto de mí de la forma en que lo traté hace unos días y de la forma en que lo eché de mi casa meses atrás... me siento como una mierda... ¿que haré ahora? tengo que disculparme con Fredtonto y con Carly, oh carls, perdón por haberte llamado puta. no eres ninguna puta... que ciega soy.. maldición

— Albóndiga tu madre es un mounstruo — dije tocando mi vientre y al terminar el primer periodo salí de ahí hacia el baño

Como siempre estaban las tontas, Missy por ejemplo haciendo comentarios estúpidos..

— Uy Sam, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas esa cosa adentro? ya vas a explotar, gorda

La ignoraba, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer, que pensar y que sentir..

— ¿Que no me oiste? estás hecha una vaca, muu

— No te atrevas Missy.

Fue lo unico que dije con la garganta seca, sé que no debía pelearme pero no iba a permitir que me insultaran.

— ¿Que no me atreva que? muu — y siguio haciendo sus estúpidos sonidos de vaca

— Pequeña puta

— Seré una puta pero no una come pasto, VACA

— te lo buscaste tú! — me abalancé como pude sobre ella, mi gran barriga acaparaba todo el espacio, missy estaba aterrada y gritó cuando encajé uno de mis puños en su cara dejándole el ojo morado casi negro se logró safar de mí y trajo a la srta briggs

— Pucket. a la oficina del director

— Pero

— Ahora— suspiré y me levanté del suelo ¿detención? que jodido para etnonces missy se hacía la victima haciendo el peor berrinche de la historia

— Oh porfavor eres una ...

— Puckett! — gritó la anciana

— Esta bien — salí rumbo a la oficina del director

(POV Freddie)

Después de lo que pasó con Sam el otro día, dudo que podamos ser siquiera amigos... una pareja mucho menos, así que ya me di por vencido y lo unico que queda es olvidarla como novia y aceptarla como conocida con la que tendré en común un hijo o hija... por cierto, no he visto a Sam en todo el día..

— Hey Freddo — saludó carly

— Hey carly

— ¿Haz visto a mi novio ? no lo encuentro en ningun lado

— Que raro gibby casi nunca falta

— Lo sé.. hey.. — empujó mi codo

— ¿Que?

— Ay que amargado, en una semana es el concierto de Cuttlefish, vienes?

— Nah... tengo que ahorrar

— ¿Estás seguro que Sam dejará que seas parte de la vida de ese niño o niña?

— Tiene que, yo tengo derecho a verlo

— ¿y has sabido... algo de ella? — pregunto con cierta tristeza

— Pues aparte de lo del otro día..no... y sabes.. creo que es tiempo de...que me olvide de ella... como pareja

— Freddie — acaricio mi rostro — hiciste lo que pudiste...¿Aún.. la tienes?

— Por supuesto que la tengo — sonrio y sacó un anillo de oro con una pequeña piedrita— siempre la llevo conmigo

— Lo lamento Freddie...

— No es tu culpa, supongo que lo guardaré...

De Pronto llegó Tasha, mi ex novia...

— Hola Carly, Freddie — sonrio como siempre, demonios esa chica era una caja de sonrisas

— ¿Vendrán a mi fiesta la proxima semana?

— Uy no lo creo, tengo el concierto de cuttlefish — dijo carly

— ¿y tú?...Freddie — dijo efusivamente mi nombre, sí, le sigo gustando

— Yo..

— Anda será divertido, bailaremos juntos — sonriente

De Pronto pensé en Sam, yo no he salido con naide desde que cortamos, pero luego recordé sus palabras... "No podemos ser nada" y respondí — Esta bien, nos veremos

— Bien adiós —dijo guiñandome el ojo a mí, carly solo comenzó a reir

— ¿Que es tan divertido?

— Oh vamos sé que te gusta Sam y no tasha

— Quiza ya sea hora de superar a Puckett

(POV Sam)

De nuevo en la sala de castigo no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él... y ahora sí podia dejar de reprimirme, de dejar fluir mis emociones y sentimientos hacia él.. de amarlo de nuevo a él...

_"Mira Benson... no somos amigos, ni nada por el estilo. yo no sé porque me preguntas eso, hace tiempo no hablabamos pero que ahora te haya hablado es algo que no debería interesarte, vamos en la misma secundaria y no te guardo reconres pero ya no me busques."_

Que mal te he tratado, debería yo ser la dolida, pero a quien engaño... ambos sufrimos mucho, pero ya estaremos juntos, solo espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí

y se me vino el recuerdo de esa noche, la noche de mi primera vez con Freddie.. aquella noche donde sentí una mezcla rara de sentimientos, miedo y a la vez curiosidad, amor combinado con odio por hacerme sentir así, y más miedo, nervios... todo junto

_"¿Estás segura de esto?"_

_"Cállate Freddie" _

_Sonreí para besarlo de nuevo, timidamente solté una pequeña risa porque las caricias que me daba en el estómago me daban cosquillas, sentí su nariz en contra de mis mejillas y esa noche faltaron las palabras para describir lo que sentí, sí, la primera vez es horrible y más cuando no tienes la experiencia, el dolor que se siente y lo tímida que eres... pero con Freddie, me convertí en otra.._

_"¿Te duele?"_

_"Voy a estar bien..."_

_Oculté mi rostro de dolor, sí dolía y demasiado pero no podía dejar que el se sintiera culpable, suspiré un rato y de nuevo este mar de sensaciones volvió a mí haciendome sentir bien, de pronto el miedo se fue... y terminó todo... me habia convertido en una nueva Sam._

_"Te amo..."_

_"Yo también a ti, Freddie" _

_Y sellamos esa noche con un beso en los labios, lloré como una tonta porque me sentí mal por un momento pero con Freddie consolandome y diciendome "todo irá bien" volví a volar.. _

— Señorita Puckett despierte!

— ¿Eh? — dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

— Terminó la detención

— Oh Enserio? — salí con un sarcasmo bien marcado, ahora quería correr hacia Freddie y decirle cuanto lo amaba... pero primero debía hacer lo primero, disculparme con... mi mejor amiga... — ¿Sabe? debería haber una ley que prohiba ir a detención a las embarazadas

Sin más que pensarlo con todo el impulso que sentí me dirigi al edificio Bushwell Plaza para aclarar las cosas.. subí por elevador, saludé a lewbert que por cierto no estaba tan contento de verme, pensé en que le diría a carly ¿que haría? y llegué. .el apartamento Shay, y en frente el 8-D

¿Debería tocar la puerta? pensé que era mejor irme y pensar bien en lo que habia hecho y como remediar las cosas, pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada y de pronto una morena salió de su apartamento con una blusa fiusha

— ¿Sam?

— Hola...— dije apenada

— Hola — me respondió fría

— Yo...

—...— silencio

— Tengo algunas cosas que decirte... ¿me dejarías entrar?

Ella me miró. probablemente no tenia idea de lo que iba a decir, solo se hizo a un lado dejándome la puerta abierta y entré.. era la pelea más duradera que habiamos tenido..

— Ok.— me senté suspirando

— Escuchame...yo.. — dijimos ambas, solté una risa nerviosa y ella me respondio

— Dime

— Carly, en primera soy una estúpida... sí, soy una estúpida por pensar así de ti, yo.. he hablado con Brad y Gibby y me han hecho ver que estaba mal... enserio, eres la persona de la que menos hubiera desconfiado, pero perdóname por favor, aunque no seamos amigas... yo estoy dispuesta a recuperar nuestra amistad, toda mi vida ha sido un infierno y si no fuera por ti, Freddie y spencer no tendría sentido mi vida... no eres una puta, no eres una mala amiga, no eres una estúpida

— Olvidaste ramera malnacida

— Y tampoco eres una ramera malnacida... bueno, solo vine a decirte eso... adiós carly— miré hacia el suelo y me dirigi hacia la puerta, Carly se habia quedado sin palabras.. y ya daba todo por perdido hasta que..

— Sam...

— ¿Si? — voltee para ver que mi mejor amiga se acercaba a mí y me daba un abrazo al que correspondí instantaneamente..

— ¿Me perdonas? — dije

— Tonta, te he extrañado demasiado.. — dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos abrazandome fuertemente..

— Soy una estúpida — comencé a decir

— No, en parte no debi besar ni abrazar a Freddie... y debi haberte aclarado todo pero... Gibby y Freddie me dijeron que tú ibas a reconoer tu error y regresar..

— Ven acá pastelito — la volví a abrazar pero mi vientre nos separó Carly secó sus lágrimas..

— ¿Que va a ser?

— Eso es una sorpresa, solo lo sé yo y nadie más.. — sonrei sentimentalmente

— Vas a ser una gran madre Sam

— Eso es lo que espero de mí

**Fin del capítulo**

**¿Les gustó la reconciliacion de Sam y Carly? :) **

**Reviews!**

.


	16. Nadie dijo que fuese fácil

_**Hola cositas bonitas**_

_**¿ME EXTRAÑARON? diga que sí joder! ok, basta de malas palabras o mi trasero irá al infierno :( snif* snif* lean y disfrutenlo no olviden dejar review o el dinosaurio azul se los comerá vivos **_

Capítulo 16: Nadie dijo que fuese fácil

(POV Sam)

— Y...

— ¿Y?

— ¿Freddie ya sabe?

— No, no he hablado con él... en nada del bebé — para mi volver a hablar con carly era rarísimo.. porque no parecía tener algun rencor hacia mí, me sentía como una estúpida pero sobre todo sabia que ella era una gran amiga.. para haberme perdonado, no solo está sino todas las que le he hecho.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto que no hablan?

-— Pues así hablar... desde que "rompimos"

— Freddie me contó que la vez pasada te vio en la calle — su expresión cambio a ser muy seria, ¿sabría lo que le habia dicho?

— Ah... sí, tuvimos un encuentro

— ¿Y que pasó?

— Carly.. Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas — intenté sonar tranquila pero mis ojos me delataron

— Porque quería escucharlo de ti

— Hablamos.. pero yo le dije cosas muy feas — dije agachando la cabeza apenada — Le dije que el hecho de que le haya vuelto a hablar no quiere decir que sea mi amigo ni nada... y que no podría ver al bebe y ...

— ¿Dijiste que? — me interrumpió — Sam, eres increíble... una cosa es no querer nada con él otra muy diferente es que no le permitas ver a su hijo o hija — dijo en un tono que hasta yo me sentí mal, muy mal.. era una mezcla de decepción con enojo..

— Carly...yo...

— Entiendo que hayas tenido un mal entendido pero dios! ¿prohibirle ver a su hijo? No me sorprendería que Freddie te haya odiado en esos instantes

— Por favor, no me lo digas

— No puedo creerlo... De todas las cosas malas que haz hecho ...

— ¿Crees que quiera escucharme?

— ¿Porque no lo averiguas? — Sin decir más la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le suspiré un "gracias" con la sonrisa más sincera que podría darle a otro ser humano.. salí por las puertas del apartamento Shay, el clima había cambiado y hacía mucho frío.. llevaba una polera grande roja de uno de los novios de mamá.. después de todo no teniamos dinero para comprar ropa especial..

8-D, el apartamento que pertenecía a mi "ex" y que feo me sonaba decir eso de Freddie, digo ¿Si lo amo y el me ama porque no podemos ser novios? y maldita sea, todo por mi culpa. estúpida Sam, estúpida.. y después de estar casi diez minutos parada en frente de su puerta me atreví a tocar.

...Toc...toc...

...Toc...toc...

Toc...toc..toc...

Y Al cabo de unos minutos más, me di cuenta que no había nadie.. sí, me sé el horario de Freddie, debería estar en casa, Marissa tiene trabajo hasta las 8 aunque probablemente le hayan recortado las horas por el cáncer. Uff suspiré, hasta que escuché unas voces, el elevador estaba aquí.. me escondí tras una pared y asomé mi cabeza con miedo a que fuese Marissa y me viera así..

Pero no oí tacones, ni una voz maternal... oí unas risas jóvenes, me escondí totalmente sin valor alguno de mirar... hasta que oí algo familiar "¿Entonces te veo mañana Freddie bonito?" ¿Que demonios? Volteé, Tasha.. la ex novia de gibby, y en su momento también fue de Freddie... ¿Habían vuelto? "Adiós tasha, cuidate" reconocí la risa de Freddie, y él le dio un beso en la mejilla...

¿estaban saliendo? que rápido olvidas Benson... Se fue tasha por las escaleras, si él la invitaba a pasar yo lo asesinaba y mi hijo quedaba huérfano. Se fue... salí rapidamente de mi escondite

— Freddie — dije cortante

— Ah... ¿sam? — volteó rapidamente dejando la puerta de su apartamento rapido

—Quería hablar contigo..

— Claro — me invitó a pasar, bien, todo va bien..

— Este..quisiera... — tragé saliva — disculparme por lo mal que te traté hace unos días.. yo...

— Esta bien — me interrumpio

— ¿Esta bien?

— Sí, todo normal..— y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a lanzarme encima para decirle cuanto lo amaba el hablo de nuevo — ya me quedó en claro que solo somos compañeros de clase, seremos padres pronto y solo nos veremos por asuntos del bebé ¿si? — oh mierda...

— ¿Compañeros?

— Tú misma dijiste que no eras mi amiga...— y recordé aquella vez que Freddie dijo "esa cosa no es mi amiga" así de dolida

— No, escúchame..

— Bien, lo entendi no tienes que explicarme... ahora. ¿sales? tengo que hacer tarea...

— yo... Freddie no quiero ser solo tu conocida..

— Sam, en realidad no sé como funciona tu mente, primero me odias, luego me largas ,luego quieres que seamos amigos? Yo.. no puedo.. lo siento, si te seguire viendo será solo por el bebe y nada más. pero... que tengamos un hijo no significa que vamos a ser novios toda la vida...

Maldito karma, puto karma, eso sonaba exactamente a lo que le habia dicho a Fredraro unos días atrás "Que te haya hablado no significa que seas mi amigo" Sam no podía llorar pero a penas voltee sollozaba como en un funeral, ese nudo en la garganta que te impide llorar pero a la vez hablar para decir "Estoy bien" ese mismo, salí con mi enorme vientre de 5 meses y mañana serían 6, a casa de Carly.. al menos ya podía desahogarme con mi mejor amiga..

— ¿Sam? que hace...— la interrumpi abrazandola y ahogandome en su hombro, me invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta...

Los días pasaron, Freddie estaba saliendo con algunas chicas, nada serio, fiestas, salidas, reuniones nada importante, Carly, Melanie y yo nuevamente parabamos en la escuela juntas, ah y gibby... de colado.. Gibby aun seguía enfadado conmigo por haber tratado mal a Carly, su novia y bueno.. quien lo diría.. Carly también me tenia una noticia

— ¿QUE? no es posible! cuentame todo! — ya sé, habré sonado con carly cuando tiene sus días de chismosa

— Jaja, cálmate Sam — me calló

— ¿Calmarme? mi mejor amiga dejo de ser una niñita

— Shhh callate! — me tapó la boca y le mordí la mano.. — Auchhhh — sacó la mano de mi boca

— Tuviste sexo!

— Cállate! — Carly estaba roja como un tomate, y me llevó riendo a un rincón de los casilleros — Esta bien, que quieres saber

— ¿Como fue? ¿te dolió?

— Fue... no sé, no he tenido sexo antes... y sí, me dolió pero solo un poco

— Buff, quiero más detalles!

— No sé me da pena, ya Sam! dejame en paz

— Nunca pensé que tú y gibby podrían jajajaja..

— ¿Quien llevo el condón?

— Yo — dijo apenada carly

— JAJAJAJAJAJA VOY A EXPLOTAR — no es que me burle de Carly pero esta conversación me hacia reir a carcajadas..

— Ya cállate y lleva tu trasero a clases... tonta

— Jajajaj Carly Shay ya eres toda una mujer eh .. pronto te saldra vello, se te caeran las boobies y el trasero se te hara grande

— ¿QUE?

— Es bromaaa.. ay que amargada.. — dije riendo mientras entrabamos a la sala de estudios para estudiar para el examen de geometría de a siguiente hora

— ¿y Mel?

— Está en la maquinita de gaseosas... no sabes lo mal que se lleva con la tecnología

— Oh.. ¿sandwich? — me ofreció.

— No gracias

— Sam, rechazando un sandwich? de jamón?

— El jamón me da ascos...

— ¿Que? NO PUEDE SER!

— Sí enserio, yo quiero pero al parecer a mi pequeño no le gustan

— Que tortura para tí — dijo mordiendo su sandwich de jamón

Estudiamos en cuanto llegó Melanie, yo no usaba carpetas, ni entraba en las sillas normales, me daban una especie de pelota de gimnasia gigante y purpura que utilizaban para hacer ejercicios especiales, me sentaba ahí y me acercaba a la mesa.. para ser un vientre de ahora 6 meses era muy grande..

3 meses, tres cortos meses para tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos, y sin el... sin Freddie, oh que tonta me sentía pero como Carly y Melanie dicen, es mejor no enfadarme ni ponerme triste, porque eso me afecta al embarazo.. pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir...

El Lunes vi a Freddie sentado en un rincón llorando.. sé que Freddie no llora de cualquier cosa, así que me preocupó mucho ,mentí a Carly y le dije que estaría en el baño, Para que ni ella ni Melanie me buscaran. Freddie estaba allí con una camisa azul y una camiseta blanca por dentro el cabello todo revuelto y sin importarle, al parecer, que alguien pudiera escucharlo o verlo...

Escuchaba sollozos, aparecí detrás de él sin decir nada, le toqué el hombro y sin recibir respuesta alguna me senté a su lado y me recosté sobre su hombro, disfrutando de su compañía, con unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y besarlo.. ahí estabamos, su familia.

— ¿Que haces aquí? — dijo con voz seca disimulando

— Sé que no quieres verme, pero vine a decirte, que no importa cual sea el problema, siempre hallarás la solución...y además... estamos..juntos en esto..¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿Porque me haces esto? — dijo dándome una mirada y viendo sus ojos vidriosos

—¿Hacerte que?

— Eres tan buena a veces conmigo.. a veces no quieres ni verme, debería odiarte. — dijo con un poco de ironia

— Una vez alguien me dijo que del odio al amor había un paso — dije sonriendo

— Oye...

— ¿Si?

— Te odio

— Yo también te odio ... — tomó mis manos y ambos entendiamos nuestro propio idioma, ese "Te odio" en realidad era un te amo.

— ¿porque llorabas? — al hacer esa pregunta la sonrisa dulce desapareció, se arregló el cabello y con la mirada baja una vez más dijo... — Mi madre

— ¿Que pasa con ella? — dije preocupada y volteando su rostro hacía mi, haciendole que me mirara

— Sam, ella está hospitalizada..

— Pero si hace unos meses ella estaba bien

— Pues hace una semanas también.. pero hace 4 días se desmayó y la llevé en el auto, me dijeron que el cáncer estaba avanzando a más órganos y que lo mejor era llevarla y hospitalizarla... al principio pensé que sería una noche pero el doctor ya me dijo que estaba en etapa terminal...no...hay... nada...que..hacer — Su voz se entrecortaba con el llanto, Freddie era un chico fuerte, no pensé que Marissa se haya acabado de esa manera, sin más lo abracé y lo besé.. extrañaba sus labios, su sabor, el olor a perfume de nerd que traía siempre...todo

Rompió el beso — Sam...

**Fin del capítulo!**

**¿Reconciliación Seddie dirán? :D ¿quieren saber que será el bebe de Sam? **

**Reviews para continuar con esta historia**

.


	17. Decirle a Marissa Benson

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-***_

_**Aqui les dejo el capituloo mis hermosos fictioners o como se diga (yo siempre inventando palabras que ni al caso) bueno pues entiendanmee tenía que darle este toque especial a la historia ya me entenderan ;)**_

Capítulo 17: Decirle a Marissa Benson

(POV Freddie)

Rompió el beso — Sam..

— Perdón...— era justo como cuando Sam me declaro su amor en el encierro...

— Ok...— y fue lo mismo que yo le respondí.. ¿simplemente era un beso?¿porque me manipulaba de esa manera? — yo.. no sé Sam, esto es muy confuso

— Freddie no necesitas decirme nada, te entiendo — Y lo reconosco, la habia lastimado.. y demasiado.. pero no podía dejar que me manipulara de esa manera.. no estaba dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo..

— Lo agradesco..

— Creo que se me hace tarde para ciencias sociales..— la tomé del brazo cuando se disponía para irse, ella muy confundida volteó.

— No tienes que irte.. te necesito — y sí, la necesitaba.. necesitaba de ella.. de sus abrazos, de sus besos de que me diera su apoyo incondicional..

— Freddie no entiendo

— Sólo quedate, me siento muy solo..— y ella volvió a sentarse y acostó su cabeza en mi pecho

— Te amo.. lo siento, sé que fui una persona muy mala contigo.. sé que debes odiarme

— Pero no lo hago, te perdono.. pero es mejor que por el momento no seamos nada..

— ¿Es por tasha verdad?

— No — dije negando con la cabeza — No tengo onda con ella — derrepente los labios de sam asomaron una leve sonrisa — Solo que no estoy preparado para que pase algo más.. no me malinterpretes, eres la madre de mi hijo o hija.

— Hijas..— Sam me interrumpió

— ¿Que?

— Hijas... son gemelas Freddie— no pude evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que ella me lo dijo, y sí estaba muy feliz

— ¿Enserio? Ya te lo han confirmado?

— Duh, pues claro — reimos los dos un tanto y eso rompió el mal ambiente de tensión

— ¿Entonces amigos? — ella extendió su mano, era obvio que no podría ser mucho tiempo su amigo.. pero sí el suficiente para pensar

— Claro — sonreimos y nos dimos un abrazo interrumpido por el vientre crecido de mi...digo, de Sam.

— ¿Que te pasa? quita esa cara

— No es nada, tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá en el tercer periodo. y no sé como hacerle para escaparme

— Dejamelo a mi! — sonrió y quedó de verme a las 12 del día aquí

Se acercó la hora y la esperé impaciente, Sam no llegaba y el pasillo estaba desierto, no podía entrar a Matemáticas y resignarme, tenía que ver a mamá.. de pronto la vi escabullirse cerca de los casilleros, haciendome una seña para salir por la entrada de los profesores.. No sé como habrá logrado Sam pero me sacó de la escuela..

— ¿Ahora a dónde?

— El Hospital Sam... entra

— y ese auto?

— Es de mamá. ella ya no puede conducir.

Entró y conducimos, mi auto estaba en casa.. al cabo de 20 minutos y muchos semáforos rojos llegamos.. Sam me contó que ahí es donde le hacían los chequeos del embarazo, y que venía con Melanie mensualmente, me sentí una basura por no haber estado cuando le confirmaron que serían gemelas

— El doctor me dijo que las hijas de embarazos múltiples pueden tener bebes multiples también...

Subimos por el ascensor, Sam quería ver a mamá también.. entramos por la puerta, habitación 406 en el cuarto piso del hospital.. vi a mamá sonreir al entrar yo, pero después se borró su sonrisa cuando vio a Sam.. y no, ¡MALDITA SEA! había olvidado que estaba embarazada!

— Mamá!

— Freddie cariño..viniste con Sam..— pude notar su tono incómodo.. era mejor soltarle toda la verdad...pero ¿como?

— Hola señora Benson

— Veo que te has divertido eh— mamá, enferma pero no cambia..

— ¿Eh?

— No pierdes el tiempo...— Sam realmente no captaba las indirectas, pero yo sí ¿Como se atrevía mamá?

— Mamá... — Me aclaré la garganta — ¿como has estado?

— Bien — dijo aun mirando a Sam barriendola con la mirada — ¿que hace ella aquí? — dijo indiferente

— Escucha Marissa yo..

— Sra Benson para ti — la cortó

— Estoy embarazada — Sam dijo con la mirada baja

— Ya lo noté...

— Mamá yo...

— Shh Freddie cariño, ¿Que hace Samantha aquí? — dijo fria

— Sra Benson... yo.. y Freddie

— Oh, eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, ahora vienes y quieres que el se haga cargo de tu hijo, y dios sabe quien será el padre, sucia zorra! — dijo con su voz enferma, pero dura y cruel

— Escucha madre,no te..

— No te atrevas a hablarme así jovencito — dijo levantandome la voz— ¿como te atreves? COMO SE ATREVEN a venir y decirme esto sabiendo que yo estoy en un estado critico

— Pues tan critico no creo — dije para mi mismo y recibi un codazo de Sam

— Mamá — tomé valor no sé de donde — Yo..yo soy el padre de la criatura que lleva Sam en su vientre

Vi a mamá desmayarse.. Sam salió a llamar a las enfermeras, mamá estaba internada aunque yo no la viera tan mal.. seguía siendo la misma madre obsesivamente amorosa que era.

Salimos de la habitación, Sam con su enorme vientre que comenzó a dar pataditas, nos sentimos muy felices y fuimos por algo de comer en la cafetería del hospital

— Así que..

— Así que ..

— Tu mamá me odia — dijo Sam riendo un poco

— No te odia — sam levanto una ceja — Ok, algo...

— No me duele, puedes decirlo — dijo calmada

— Mamá no debio comportarse así..

— No es tu culpa — dijo tocandome dulcemente el hombro — lo peor ya pasó..ahora solo queda decidir

— Decidir que?

— ¿Como haremos cuando nazcan las gemelas?

— Bueno.. es obvio que ..

— Yo viviré como vivo ahora con mamá y Melanie.. tú te daras tiempo para verlas?

—yo..este..— tenía ganas de decirle que no la dejaría nunca, decirle que la amaba, que las amaba pero solo dije..— claro..

Sam sonrió, era una sonrisa hermosa como siempre pero tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos que hacían que se viera hermosa para mí y ahora que tendriamos una familia..

La lleve a casa para después volver a visitar a mamá

(POV Sam)

— ¿Mel? enserio?

— Ya sé que dije que estaría aqui para cuando las bebas nazcan pero es mi intercambio

— ¿me dejarás sola con mamá? ¿la que nos tuvo en el autobus?

— No es buena idea lo sé pero hermana, sino perderé mi beca y ya sabias que ridgeway era solo unos meses

— Esto sonará realmente cursi pero, en este tiempo te has comportado demasiado bien conmigo y nunca pensé decir eso, creo que este embarazo me está poniendo blandita.. pero..te extrañaré — dicho esto melanie me abrazó como si fuera a morir mañana

— Ay! mi hermanita hermosa

— No viviran Leah y Tori deja de aplastarmee! — dije con lo poco que me quedaba de oxigeno

— ¿Leah y Tori?

— Así se llamarán mis nenas

— Porque no les pones no sé nombres mas hermosos? como Anne, Sue o Jenny?

— Iugh, son nombres de princesas de cuentos, yo quiero que tengan nombres diferentes

— Tipico, porque no me sorprende, viniendo de ti podrias hasta llamarlas Mayonesa y Ketchup

— Hey no es mala idea

— jajaja voy a extrañarte también Sammy — dijo tirandome una almohada y miles de plumas flotaron por el aire

— ¿Guerra? toma! — Mas plumas flotaron dando inicio a una guerra.. nunca pensé que podria querer tanto a mi hermana

( POV Carly)

— ¿Embarazada?

— Si Gibby, estoy embarazada ¿Que vamos a hacer?

— ¿Vamos? dirás tu!

— Gibby no me digas que me vas a dejar y más en este estado

— Porque no es mi culpa

— PUES TE DIRÉ, TAMPOCO ES LA MÍA! LO HICIMOS LOS DOS

— Bueno ve pensando que harás con tu problemita yo me largo shay

Y me dejó sola.. llorando, era obvio que estaba embarazada tenía un retraso de 4 días! me sentía mareada, y ahora más sola que nunca..

— ¿Sam?

— Dime Carls

— ¿Puedes venir? — dije llorosa en el telefono

— ¿Que paso pastelito?

— Es fuerte...

(POV Freddie)

— Mamá, yo no estoy de novio con Sam

— Ah sí? entonces me dirás que ese bebe se hizo de besos?

— No, pero Sam tiene 6 meses y medio.. fue cuando salíamos

— Mi bebe, ella te sedujo, ella hizo que te interesaras en el sexo y esa Carly en las mujeres! sabía que debia haberte mandado a la escuela militar!

— MAMÁ!

— Ok Fredward, tienes cinco minutos

— Mamá — suspiré— Sí, Sam está embarazada y yo soy el padre pero.. no soy su novio, no estamos juntos solo me haré cargo.. veré a mis hijas todos los días en lo que consigo un trabajo

— ¿Trabajo? Ni se te ocurra tu no vas a dejar sus estudios

— Mamá, puedo perfectamente buscar un empleo e ir a la universidad a medio tiempo

— Fredward — se masajeaba la frente en señal de tensión — Me preocupas mucho hijo... mira... haremos algo

— Y.. — esperando algo de cordura de parte de ella

— Mira hijito, yo conosco personas en Sudamérica, alla podemos decir que te vas a estudiar y puedes ir a Argentina a quedarte unos años, hasta que Sam olvide que te fuiste y nadie te va a culpar hijo ,nadie

— ¿me estás pidiendo que abandone a mi familia?

— Ya sé que va a dolerte dejarme pero..

— Me refiero a Sam y las gemelas...

— ¿Gemelas? doble! encima! hijo no vas a poder con todo...

— CLARO QUE SÍ MAMÁ, LE VOY A DEMOSTRAR A TODOS QUE SÍ PUEDO Y QUE NO VOY A ABANDONAR A MI...— pero Sam ya no era mi novia — SAM!

— FREDWARD BENSON — grito mientras salia de la habitación

— Descansa mamá — dije con una voz seca pero tranquila y sali del hospital..

**Fin del capitulo!**

.


	18. El supuesto embarazo de mi mejor amiga

_**Uy ya se me pasaron varios días! pero ayer oficialmente fue mi cumpleaños y bueno tuve muchos preparativos por eso los dejé algo abandonaditos. u_u aquí les traigo el otro capitulo! No me odien T_T**_

Capitulo 18: El supuesto embarazo de mi mejor amiga

(Sam POV)

— Ajá... y tú de lo más normal le dijiste que estabas embarazada

— Y SI LO ESTOY! no lo ves? tengo nauseas, mareos, y se me hinchan los pies— dice carly agitanto los brazos al aire

— Nadie puede tener todos los sintomas y menos a una semana de haber tenido sexo con gibby

— lalalala no te oigo — carly se tapo los oidos, a quien querria engañar? mi mejor amiga era como una niña sonrojada de 10 años en una clase de educación sexual

— Carls, madura ya.. tienes 16! pronto 17!

— No te oigo — dice destapandose los oidos — pero no me menciones "eso" de nuevo

— Ok ok... sexo sexo sexo sexo — comencé a corretear a carly por todo el estudio mientras ella hacía sonidos de animalitos con sus oidos tapados — OH PORFAVOR

— deja de molestarme puckett — se tira en un puff — estoy preñada, punto!

— Te haz hecho la prueba? — realmente no creia que pudiera ser posible.. digo, carly es paranoica a veces

— No.. — dice volteando hacia si misma

— Ves? porque no compramos una y te la haces.. para salir de dudas

— No ire a una tonta farmacia para comprar una tonta prueba..

— ¿Como ibas a comprar condones?

— Mandaba a freddie... me daba pena

— jajaja, freddie ha sido complice de tus cochinadas?

— Cállate y avanza rubia — me toma del brazo jalandome

— ¿A dónde vamos? — me toma del cabello y me jala hacia el ascensor

— Auch Auch duele.. duele...duele! — me quejo

— Iremos a comprar la tonta prueba

— ¿oh... ?

Salimos del edificio Bushwell y de Lewbert que siempre quiere andar entrometiendose en nuestras cosas.. salimos y cruzamos la pista habían muchas tiendas y encontramos una farmacia

— Hey no que haces yo me quedo aqui! — dijo carly mientras la empujaba

— Como crees que la compraré yo? la gente me vería como retardada

— ¿Porque? — pregunta ingenua

— Porque — me barro a mi misma con la mirada — mi enorme vientre? sería muy estupido comprar una prueba..

— Tienes razón — suspiró — entraré

— Ahora entra — la empujé

Esperé a carly durante veinte minutos, cuando entré habia una enorme fila de señoras y enfermos esperando y Carly con una enorme sonrisa en la caja..

— Entonces.. dice que tengo que poner mi pipí en este hueco?

— Si señorita, por enesima vez.. sí... — dijo la cajera con una cara mala

— Pero si no sale nada?

— Es que no está embarazada

— Pero y sí la prueba está fallada?

— Señorita quiere comprar una ya? hay personas esperando — gritando

— OIGAME NO ME GRITE

me acerqué con diez dolares y se los alcancé a la cajera — Aqui tiene, vamonos carls.. — la tomé por la cintura y como pude cargé a mi flacuchenta amiga

— NO PUEDEE GRITARME NO PUEDE — carly pataleaba

— Dios como puedes patalear en mi espalda, las gemelas me patalean todos los días y ahora mi mejor amiga también lo hace!

— Perdón..

— Camina sola tú... — la solté

Entramos, carly muy entusiasmada como una nena cuando le compran un juguete nuevo, pero esta vez sería como jugar a las muñecas pero digamos que más real...

— ¿Lista?

— Sip — dijo carly muy rápido pero volteó inmediatamente — No... sam ayudame — dijo con cara de frustracion

— Claro, solo dime cuando tengas ganas de hacer pipi

— Ahora tengo ganas..

— Ponlo debajo de ti deja caer unas gotas y me lo das para interpretar los resultados

— Ok... — dijo mas tranquila

Al cabo de unos minutos salió Carly con una cara de infelicidad sosteniendo la prueba

— Y bien?

— No puedo mirar! mira tú! — dijo tapandose los ojos pasandome la prueba

— Carly... — la mire sorprendida

— Que? AY ya! dilo ya!

— No estás embarazada

— VEZ! TE LO DIJE YO..ESPERA..¿QUE?

— Que no tienes algo adentro tuyo

— Eh?

— NO TIENES UN HIJO JODER!

— Ufffffffff — carly se apoyó en las paredes del baño — que GRAN GRAN ALIVIO

— Por ti..

— No, por spencer.. si el supiera se hubiera vuelto loco

— Asi son los hermanos mayores...

— Gracias gracias! — me dio un enorme abrazo

— Que onda muchachas? — dijo una voz masculina desde abajo

—¿Freddie? ¿que haces aqui? ya bajamos — grito carly y bajamos por el ascensor

— Que onda freddo? — salude como si nada

— Bien Sam, como estas tu?

— Buff.. no me quejo, han estado pataleandome toda la tarde

— Gracias por preguntar como estoy ah, bien gracias

— jajaja, Carly — la saludó — traje la cámara

—¿para que?

— iCarly?

— Si claro...

Hacer iCarly es extraño ahora, después de la pelea que tuve con carly hemos hecho icarly pero tuvimos que explicarle a los fans que estaba embarazada, los fans seddie están felices..

— Soy carly!

— Soy Sam!

— Y esto es icarly!

— Y yo soy freddie — dijo freddie metiendose a la grabación

— largo freddie, anda detras de la camara donde perteneces — dijo carly sonriendo

— Hoy en icarly pintaremos el vientre de sam con...Motivos navideños!

— Freddie sonido!

— claro — freddie tecleó en su laptop sonidos navideños mientras carly me recostaba y cogía las pinturas para dibujar una enorme cara de santa claus en mi vientre

Terminé con una pintura lista para navidad cuando recibi una patadita

— Auch

— ¿Te pasa algo? mientras arreglamos esto les dejamos con una imagen de este perrito chihuahua vestido de conejo

— claro — freddie puso la foto y fueron a ayudarme

— Sam dios, estas bien?

—Si, es solo.. auch!

— Que te pasa?

— Tus hijas me están pateando freddo, eso es lo que pasa

— Que quieres que haga?

— No sé... ordenales que dejen de golpearme.. auch!

— Iré por algo de agua tibia — carly salió

Freddie se acercó a mi vientre y puso su rostro sobre él, yo seguía recostada por la pintura que habia hecho carly y puso su oreja suavamente encima

— Ya... dejen de patear a mamá — dijo muy dulcemente y los calambres desaparecieron

— ¿Enserio? puedes hacer eso!

— Leí un libro sobre bebes en el vientre materno, dice que pueden entenderte a partir de los 6 meses, no es increible?

— Y vamos por el septimo.. dos más y estaran conmigo

— Y conmigo sam — por un momento freddie me miró a los ojos, acercando sus labios a centimetros de los mios, esta amistad iba a acabar mal..

— Muchachos, sam estás mejor? — dijo carly interrumpiendo como siempre los momentos mas felices de mi vida

— Sí, mejor — dije nerviosa freddie se alejó

— Yo, yo estaba calmandola

— Claro — dijo ingenua carly

Después del show fui a casa con Freddie, caminabamos, yo no quería porque está cerca pero no puedo viajar en moto ahora y Freddie insistió.

— ¿Como esta tu mamá?

— No tan bien

— Ya mejorará.

— ¿Como está la tuya?

— Pam? desde cuando te interesa mi mamá?

— desde siempre

— Pues.. está saliendo con un cheff profesional

— de nuevo?

— Este trabaja en una barra de sushi

— ¿Te gusta el sushi?

— No, pero al parecer a tus hijas sí — Freddie sonrió

— No puedo esperar a que nazcan y a traerte conmigo a casa

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Que te llevaré a vivir conmigo

— Estás loco? dos amigos viviendo juntos.. se ver´raro por donde lo veas

— Dos amigos que tienen dos hermosas hijas en camino.. no quiero que te quedes viviendo con tu madre y más porque Melanie no estará

— tienes razón, pero hey no quiero que dejes de estudiar ni esas tonterias fredtonto — le dije

— ¿podriamos dejar los insultos de lado? — y lo miré con una cara de "es enserio?" — ¿al menos por hoy? — dijo con una media sonrisa

— Ok — freddie me miró sonriendo — pero solo por hoy fredalupe

— heyyyy— me reclamó

— ese fue el último! lo juro! — derrepente comienza a sonar el celular de Freddie por la expresión de su rostro puedo ver que no son las mejores noticias

— debo irme — dice cortante

— ¿Que paso?

— Nada.. debo irme

— Pero...

— TE DIJE QUE TENIA QUE IRME — y después de gritarme tan feo como lo hizo fue por su propio camino

Esto.. no estaba bien, ¿que pasaba con Freddie? que le pasaba al chico dulce y nerd..que ahora estaba frío y malo, que pasaba con el? habia hecho algo yo? todo fue por esa estúpida llamada.. me preocupe tanto por él que decidi seguirlo

mi sorpresa fue que Freddie no volvio a casa.. mas bien estaba en la clínica, donde estaba Marissa.. ahi supe que no serian nada buenas las cosas que tenia que saber..

Aún puedo recordar.. a Marissa postrada en una cama de cuidados intensivos, viendo como Freddie lloraba desconsoladamente.. así que sin que Freddie notara mi prescencia, pude entrar a la habitación de Marissa.. y luego él se fue

— Marissa, perdón Sra Benson. Freddie no sabe que estoy aquí, solo vengo a decirle que espero de todo corazón que salga de esto, el cáncer no es cosa fácil y pues..

— Sam...— a pesar de los miles de cables que colgaban de cama pudo hablarme pero con palabras cortas — Yo ...ya ...no ...voy.. a... vivir..

— No, no diga eso — dije sentandome cerca de ella

— Escucha...— me apreto la mano — perdoname... por todo... sé...que serás una...buena..madre — y tosía con cada palabra que me decía

— No, no puede dejar a Freddie él la necesita mucho

— Mi tiempo ya terminó... me duele no poder conocer a mis nietas

— Freddie ya le dijo que serán niñas? — sonrío un poco con lagrimas en los ojos

— Cuidalo Sam, cuida a mi Freddie...

— Lo haré... se lo prometo

— ¿Tu lo amas? — dijo sonriendome como pudo

— Mucho mas de lo que todos imaginan — sonreí

Marissa sonrió de nuevo y pidió que la dejara para descansar, no podré borrarme nunca el rostro adolorido pero sonriente de la madre de Freddie, nunca.

Esa tarde regresé a casa sola pensando, que Marissa no era del todo mala, que solo queria lo mejor para su hijo aunque a veces fuera exagerada, pero es cierto que nadie le da un manual para ser padres a nadie, incluso a mí que iba a ser madre por partida doble.

— Mel, que es todo esto?

— Son mis maletas hermanita, me iré al intercambio en dos semanas

— Pero que demonios!

— Te lo dije — por primera vez en mi vida estaba triste de que mi latosa hermana se fuera

— te puedo dar un abrazo? — le dije, y automaticamente Melanie se abalanzó sobre a lo que podía porque mi vientre estaba lo suficientemente grande.

— Como está mi pequeña mamá?

— Muy bien, ya casi es fin de año.. que rápido han pasado los meses!

— Que harás luego?

— Con que?

— Irás a la universidad? — me preguntó

— Supongo, buscaré un horario flexible, no me quiero perder ni un momento de mis pequeñas nenas

— Serás una excelente madre Sammy — dijo orgullosa de mi Melanie

**Fin del capítulo**

**que tal? Reviews? :D **

.


	19. Tres meses para terminar

_**Hola! aquí otro capitulo! me tomaré el resto de la tarde tambien para traducir ipopularq ue he dejado medio abandonado u_u **_

_**besos y gracias por leer 3 merecen un hershey's**_

_**he aquí el capitulo**_

Capitulo 19: Tres meses para terminar

(Sam POV)

Oficialmente ya tengo 7 meses de embarazo, y casi es fin de año así que mis nenas nacerán en diciembre si todo sale según lo planeado, con suerte iré a mi baile de promoción.

— Te ayudo?

— Gracias Sammy pero no puedes, por tu estado — dijo mi gemela levantando una pesada caja con una frase escrita encima con marcador permanente "Universidad"

— Estudiarás fuera también verdad?

— Terminaré la escuela a bordo e iré a Atlanta a estudiar cocina

— Porque tienes que irte?

— Sammy tengo que buscar mi futuro, pero prometo que te mandaré textos todos los días, te escribiré en facebook, te mandaré videollamadas.

— No es suficiente..

— Podré ver si me es posible para ver el nacimiento de mis sobrinas

— ¿Me lo prometes rubia tonta?

— Es una promesa — sonrie y me da el dedo meñique, es tonto pero lindo.

— Estás mejor?

— Con que?

— Digo, el embarazo.. que te ha dicho el médico.

— Evolucionan muy bien, son unas pequeñas guerreras

— Eso es más que obvio, llevan el apellido Pucket — mamá tambien ayuda con la mudanza así que se mete en las conversaciones — Mel, donde pongo estas?

— Mamá, esas bolsas son de basura de mi cuarto

— Oh, lo siento — mamá es algo torpe pero así la queremos — iré a limpiar esto..

— Mamá..

— Siempre..— melanie termina mi frase.. ambas nos miramos y nos rendimos cansadas en la cama

— Pedimos algo?

— No tienes tareas de la escuela? sabes que ahora más que nunca debes estudiar

— De hecho tuve hoy un examen de biología.. saque una A

— ¿Nop ued ser!? Sammy felicitaciones

— Me tengo que esforzar — sonrío.. por primera vez me siento responsable, segura de mí y fuerte.

(POV Carly)

— bien chicas saben porque las he reunido verdad?

— Cupcakes gratis? — dijo wendy

— Ehm.. no — dijo carly y todas las demás la miraron raro

— Saben que Sam no tiene muchas amigas, de hecho yo soy su unica amiga.. pero está embarazada y creo que se merece un baby shower sorpresa

— Con cupcakes? — vuelve a decir wendy

— Si wendy, con cupcakes!

— Yo puedo ayudar con la decoración — dice brad

— Brad? que haces aquí?

— Quiero ayudar!

— Bien, tendrás que ponerte una peluca porque el baby shower solo lo organizan las chicas

— Por mi no hay problema!

Carly rueda los ojos — bueno, en fin! todas en esto?

— Si! — responden la mayoría de chicas en el salón

— Bien, manos a la obra señoritas y brad

— Oh, puedo hacer un pastel también? — vuelve a decir Brad

— jaja, claro — responde Carly

(POV Freddie)

A tres meses de terminar, sólo tres y me convertiría en padre de dos niñas, ¿cuando habia pasado esto?¿cuando pasó que me enamore de Sam y comenzamos a salir? sobre todo porque ahora tengo muchas responsabilidades, cuidar a la madre de mis hijos, cuidar a mi propia madre..

Y ahora mismo me encuentro en el hospital con mamá que hoy ya no puede hablar porque le conectaron un tubo para evitar un paro respiratorio, presiento que no le queda mucho tiempo.. no puedo evitar sentirme destrozado

Me estira la mano y me abre los ojos

— Te amo mamá — le digo mientras aprieto su mano con dulzura y ella suelta una lágrima por el dolor que está sintiendo ¿Porque el estupido cancer tenia que llevarse a los que más amamos?

Ella no puede decirme nada, pero ahora comprendo porque me protegía tanto, ahora seré padre y comprendo absolutamente todo.. si a Sam y a las niñas les pasara algo yo simplemente moriría..

— Estarás muy orgulloso de mi, lo prometo — y beso su frente para soltar luego levemente su mano mientras se queda dormida, para dejar la sala de cuidados intensivos.. sentandome en la sala de espera donde veo muchas personas llorando por la muerte.

Sí, la asquerosa muerte...

— Freddie

— ¿Carly?

— Supuse que estarías aqui, necesitas a una amiga..

— Gracias — le sonrio y le extiendo mis brazos que la envuelven en un calido abrazo, era ahora mi mejor amiga desde que deje de pensar en ella como novia.

— Para eso estoy, ¿quieres galletas de la cafetería?

— No gracias, no tengo hambre

— Como está tu mamá?

— No te mentiré, le hecho dos semanas mas...

— Lo siento

— No, ella dejara de sufrir y eso es suficiente para mí..

— Bueno, perdon por cortar y sacar este tema pero... hemos organizado un baby shower para el proximo miercoles despues de clases... es una sorpresa, ¿te gustaria colaborar?

— Sí claro, como no es Sam.

— Oye freddie.. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Sueltalo carly

— ¿La sigues amando?

Negé con la cabeza y sonreí — La amo más que a mi vida — Carly sonrio

— Ya... ¿porque no se lo dices?

— Estoy esperando el momento

— En el Baby Shower, sería perfecto

— El momento sera cuando sea especial para ambos ya llegará no te preocupes

— Espero que sean muy felices, ¿sabes? nunca pensé que los dos niños que mas se odiaban en ridgeway terminarian formando una familia

— Yo tampoco,pero supongo que así es la escuela no?

— Jajaja, que escuela tonto son tus sentimientos

— Gracias Carly — sonrio y salimos de la sala de espera

Pasé la tarde con Carly en licuados locos, es agradable de vez en cuando.. me pregunto que pasaría si carly me hubiera hecho caso? estuviera en esto? que pasaría si Sam no hubiera cruzado mi camino...

— Hey — un chasquido de dedos invadio mis pensamientos — despierta freddo ¿que piensas? — preguntó carly

— La vida — dije

— ¿Eh?

— En como he pasado todo el tiempo y he sido un completo imbecil... carly debes esperarme, tengo que ir a decirle a Sam que la amo — me levanté de la mesa un poco torpe y golpee mi pie

— Te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy, ten — le acerqué un billete a carly — es lindo conversar contigo, gracias por todo. Carly los tomó con una sonrisa

— Ya,ve tonto — dijo riendo mientras salí corriendo para decirle a Sam lo que sentía.. llegé a la residencia Puckett.

— que quieres — respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

— ¿Sam?

— Melanie, está tu hermana? — dijo esa voz gritando escuché un "no"

— No.. no está, salio al parecer

— Señora Puckett?

— No, el gobernador de china porsupuesto que soy yo — abrió al fin la puerta dejandose ver

— Y Sam?

— Salió, sepa quien a donde — dijo despreocupada

— Ya mamá, yo me encargo anda a ver tu telenovela — dijo la gemela de Sam, Melanie.. y la señora puckett volvio a su sofá.. todo estaba muy desordenado

— Disculpa eso, yo me mudo — dijo cerrando la puerta saliendo

— ¿Te mudas mel?

— Sí, me iré a terminar la escuela a bordo y luego a estudiar para ser cheff en Nueva Orleans

— Interesante.. ¿cuando te vas?

— En dos meses

— No vas a estar para cuando nascan mis gemelas?

—No, lo siento freddie ya he hablado de eso con Sam y lo entiende.. me da mucha pena no poder ver a mis sobrinitas preciosas

— Oh bueno, ¿donde está sam?

— Demonios, debi decirte eso primero.. está en el hospital con tu mamá

— ¿Ella con mi mamá?

— Sí se supone que no deba de decirtelo pero ella la visita cada que puede..pero usualmente regresa temprano ya debería estar aqui

— Iré con ella melanie — dije volteando

— Pero espera..

— Dime

— No le digas que te he dicho

— Claro — dije saliendo para el hospital

Saliendo al hospital me di cuenta que quizá Sam no odie tanto a mi madre, que podría incluso hasta aceptarla y quien sabe, saliendo de todo ellas hagan las paces..

Y aquí viene uno de los momentos que siempre recordaré. es mediados de Octubre y está frío, muy frío. Llego al hospital y lo único que veo son caras tristes, pero de esas siempre hay en cuidados intensivos.. lo que más me preocupa es ver a Sam marcando el teléfono.. pienso que si presiona sus dedos ahí un minuto más lo romperá.. y luego me doy cuenta ¿Donde está mi Pearphone? lo dejé en licuados locos con Carly.. Sam voltea cuando pronuncio su nombre tiene llorosos los ojos y el maquillaje corrido

— Sam...— empalidecí mientras ella se aferró a mi pecho mojando mi camisa con sus sollozos, agarrandome como si su vida dependiera de ello

— Lo siento — dijo en un suspiro.. ¿lo sentía?¿que pasaba? luego vi a Sam llorar de nuevo, nunca la había visto así mi primera reacción fue que le haya pasado algo..

— Sam, dime que no le pasó nada a las bebes — dije tomando su rostro, ella seguía llorando y en realidad eso me desesperaba. luego más calmada tomó mi mano y sin ver mi rostro me dirigió a la habitación 406.

— Mamá...

y la vi, cubierta hasta el rostro por esa sábana blanca como la tiza, en una habitación fria como el clima y efectivamente hacía mucho frío.. me quedé congelado mientras Sam solo miraba al suelo y más calmada me decía

— Siempre la visitaba, aunque tu no quisieras.. pero hoy fue diferente...— dijo derramando lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos azules.. no podía ponerme a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para ella.. para mis hijas. — Estaba en los cuidados intensivos como siempre hasta que comenzó a ahogarse.. llamé a las enfermeras y ellas la asistieron, el doctor dijo que una metastasis había invadido sus órganos y que estaba en un paro respiratorio... su corazón seguia funcionando pero falleció muy pronto — y de pronto se rompió ante mi — yo quize llamarte pero no me contestabas y no podía dejarla sola — dijo apretando los dientes para no llorar.. le ofrecí mis brazos, quería morir en ese mismo instante también

Permanecí pegado a Sam durante diez minutos, el doctor entró a la habitación para decirme un "lo siento" y me hizo firmar unos papeles... en la noche sería el velorio y mañana en la mañana el entierro.. me había quedado solo, completamente solo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Dejen sus reviews y traten de no llorar sniff :(**

.


	20. Último deseo

_**Hola:)**_

_**ah y respondiendo a la duda de JanethWay: es que yo cuentoo el septimo tambieen osea tres con ese :pp **_

_**Bien aqui les tengo otro capítulo! **_

Capitulo 20: Ultimo deseo

(Sam POV)

Un día como hoy falleció la señora benson, y Freddie ha estado como un fantasma.. sin decir ni una sola palabra desde que me llevó a casa

— Pasa — dijo abriendome la puerta del auto y eso fue lo que dijo en toda la tarde

— No— dije seca y antes de que pudiera protestar cerré la puerta del auto — Llevame a casa, a tu casa Freddie, sé que estas mal no me lo intentes ocultar.. yo te conosco como la palma de mi mano — Pero no me miró — Mirame Freddie, estoy aquí.. soy real, Freddie.

No dijo más.. solo manejo hacia su casa donde entramos y todo era diferente, ya no había la calidez que se sentía al entrar, no podía ver que Freddie se le escapaban unas lágrimas cuando vio el cuarto de su madre, Vacío, solo.

— Freddie — dije con la garganta seca

— No — dijo con un gesto y salio para su habitación donde cerró la puerta. No, no puedo enojarme con él por la manera en la que me trata...

— Ufff — suspiré dejandome caer sobre el sofá.

(Freddie POV)

Llegé a casa con Sam, porque insistió en acompañarme, no quería que viniera conmigo no quería tratarla mal.. estaba angustiado, enfadado, triste, y sobre todo me sentía solo...

— Freddie — dijo Sam al entrar

Todo era diferente, ya no estaba ella.. ya nadie me diría: abrigate. ya nadie me exigiria que coma todos mis vegetales, por fin era libre pero la libertad no me gustaba. era inevitable llorar, quería desahogarme.. quería estar solo..

— No — articulé como pude encerrandome en mi cuarto para llorar.. realmente , estaba pasando.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que salí, Sam ya no estaba.. era mi culpa, soy una mierda. Cogí mi movil para hacer una llamada

— Carly, soy un idiota

— Supe lo de tu mamá, lo siento — dijo la voz femenina detrás del telefono

— ¿Sam te lo dijo?

— Esta mal?

— No, hoy la estaremos velando en el mismo hospital. y no encuentro mi chaqueta negra

— ¿Porque?

— Le dio un paro respiratorio, pero creo.. que está en un lugar mejor — evadí el tema de mi madre a lo pude.

— ¿Quieres venir?

— No tengo animos.. pero si que soy un idiota

— ¿Porque te autoinsultas?

— Acabo de "correr" a Sam de aquí .. me encerré yo solo, ella solo quería apoyarme pero yo... bueno yo.. me encerré en mi habitación —

— Freddie deja de culparte, es un mal momento... a todos nos pasa...

— Este mal momento no va a pasar Carly, mi madre está muerta — colgé el telefono de la ira, realmente la noticia me había afectado demasiado

Me di una ducha, cogí mi chaqueta negra, recién la iba encontrando y me dirigí al hospital.. no me sorprendería no ver a Sam, porque la traté muy mal. Pero para mi suerte, ahí estaba ella.. sentada.. con la cabeza hacia abajo y mi mamá en una cama tendida con la sábana cubierta hasta la cabeza.

Llegué sin saludarla, no sé que me pico ese día pero no quería hablar con nadie.. ni con Carly, ni con Sam, quería que esto fuese un mal sueño y que me despertaran ya... pero ¡Freddie esta es la realidad!

Me sentí abrumado, era una imagen que jamás sacaré de mi mente, todos vestidos de negro sin decirse nada.. solo ahí, esperando.

Carly de pronto me abrazó, yo no le dije nada solo correspondí a su abrazo

— Lo siento — dijo sinceramente para volver a su asiento sin darme tiempo de decir ni un "Gracias"

— Freddie, mi más sentio pesame — dijo Spencer que me abrazó también

— Gracias — le dije mirando hacia abajo

La siguiente escena fue increible, todos mis amigos de Ridgeway viniendo a superar mi dolor, Brad, Gibby que ya no era novio de Carly, Wendy, Tasha..

Vi a Sam mirando hacia abajo.. pero mi orgullo no me permitía pedirle perdón.. me bastaba con ver que estaba ahí para mí...

—Gracias— dije de la manera mas sincera y la miré a los ojos

— me costó encontrar un pantalón negro que me quedase, por el embarazo ya no me queda mi ropa..

— Estás bien así.. gracias por venir...

— no es nada Freddie, yo también la extrañaré — me dijo sentada desde ahi mirandome con esos grandes ojos azules..

El Velorio fue triste, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas durante el suceso.. pero era hora de decir adiós. Aquella noche fue la más larga de mi vida, sí. Pasé la noche en el hospital donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de mi madre. Sam fue la única que se quedó conmigo.. No tuve palabras para agradecerle

Los Rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación blanca, eran las 6 de la mañana y ya había amanecido, al parecer sería un día de mucho sol.. y era hora de enterrar a mamá, corrí con los gastos del entierro con un poco de ayuda de Spencer, gracias a el dinero que teníamos ahorrado para reparaciones de la casa.

9:00 am

Marissa Benson, mamá. se entierra..

El maestro de ceremonias dio la orden y yo subí al podio. Ya saben, ese espacio con un pequeño micro que se usa para hablar cuando una persona ya está muerta. y aún me duele decir que mamá murió.

— Mi madre fue una gran mujer, comenzando porque mi papá huyo con otra mujer y ella decidió aun así tenerme, criarme y cuidarme bien.. y muchos de ustedes la conoceran.. sobreprotectora, sí. y también exagerada, mi mamá era muchas cosas malas pero tenía virtudes que hacían borrar todo lo que hacía, nadie le enseñó a ser madre, para mí fue la mejor.. si les platico de todo lo que ha hecho por mí no terminaría nunca creanme, y hoy le tengo que decir forzosamente adiós.. le prometo desde donde esté que seré el gran profesional que ella espera de mí, que sere un gran padre y que estará orgullosa de mi — Al Finalizar todos me aplaudieron despacio veia a Sam mirarme con ojos de orgullo, y unas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas rosadas

Carly estaba en primera fila con Spencer, todos tristes aunque era un hermoso día soleado y sin decir más... Mamá descendió y le colocaron la tierra encima.. fui fuerte viendo como enterraban a mi madre, me encantaría pensar que no se ha muerto.. que me está esperando en casa..

Pero las cosas no son siempre lo que uno espera..y poniendo la última rosa roja encima de su monticulo de tierra le dije

— Adios mamá, nos vemos — Sonreí, no sé que me empujo a hacerlo pero lo hice como si ella estuviera conmigo de pronto vi una rosa rosada junto a la mia y una mano que la ponía

— Sam..

— Solo quería ponerle una rosa a Marissa, yo también la queria mucho

— Gracias — dije friamente ¿Porque tenía que ser tan idiota?¿Porque no podía pedirle perdón?

— Bueno, tengo que irme... — dijo Sam antes de irse con Carly y Spencer

— ¿Seguro que no vendrás? — preguntó por ultima vez mi amiga

— No, adelantense — dije diciendoles adios con la mano

— Buen viaje mamá— dije después de llorar unos ultimos minutos y posando mi mano sobre ya su tumba. — te amo.

Y salí de ese lugar, ella se había ido.

Fin del capitulo!

¿Que tal? ¿Reviews? diganme que sí!

.


	21. Cambios

_**Hola ¡Gracias por leerme! infinitamente :') **_

_**Ah y Renton-torston el título para el capitulo lo saqué de la banda sonora de Casper "One Last Wish" es una canción tocada en piano, es triste y pensé que seria ideal para el capitulo debido a que es funeral y todo eso.. **_

_**mucho bla bla bla.. aqui está el capítulo! **_

Capitulo 21:Cambios

(Sam POV)

Han pasado dos largas semanas desde el funeral de Marissa, y creo que son los nervios, pero he sentido un par de molestias con las niñas..pero supongo que es la depresión y el mal rato por el que estoy pasando.. Freddie ha sido un idiota conmigo este tiempo ¿Como reclamarle? está muy afligido con su mamá y tiene cuentas que pagar..

— Señorita Puckett está prestando atención a la clase?

— Eh Sí claro... — se me olvidó que estaba en clases y claro no sabía de que diablos estaban hablando

— Podría decirme entonces el número atómico del sodio?

— Eh... 4?— Y Freddie no estaba en clases para decirme la respuesta correcta, porsupuesto la tarada de Missy comenzó a reirse..

— Ponga más atención a la proxima Puckett — El maestro ha sido más compasivo conmigo desde que estoy en el último periodo de mi embarazo.. Missy ha sido una pendeja en comparación.

— Eh Sam... ¿te has comido una sandía? — ahí va de nuevo la estruendosa voz de esa enana con tinte en el cabello

— No me has escuchado perra? — dijo jodiendome de nuevo. Bien dicen que el que me busca me encuentra

— Repite lo que has dicho y te arrepentirás idiota — amenacé

— — dijo con enfasis en cada letra entonces me pare de mi asiento especial que me había puesto la escuela y le di un golpe en la nariz

— MAESTRO, MAESTRO SAM ME HA ROTO LA NARIZ! — Dijo Missy, reconosco que me asusté también cuando le comenzó a salir un chorro de sangre de la nariz

— PUCKETT, NO VOY A TOLERAR ESTO! TE VAS A

— Detención, ya lo sé...

— DIRECCION

— ¿QUE? pero no es tan grave — dije defendiendome

— ¿No es tan grave? ¡Le has roto la nariz a Missy! — Si claro, pobre Missy ¿verdad? esa perra no podía ser más fingida.. en fin, caminé como pude y sali del salón donde todos se querían meter en lo que no les importaba

Sí, a los profesores aún les afecta verme embarazada, porque soy la única del último grado que está así.. pero ¿que onda?¿ellos no tienen sexo?

— Sam.. siéntate — la recepcionista del director ya me conocía y estaba ahí junto a los peores de la escuela

— Hey tú ¿porque estas aqui? — dijo un chico con gorra

— Por romperle la nariz a una compañera — dije de lo más natural

— Yo estoy aquí por inhalar marihuana en los baños

— ¿Que tu no eres de tercero?

— Sam Puckett. pasa — dijo el director ted — después me encargaré de ti Duncan— dijo señalando al otro chico junto a mí

— Diga — dije sentandome en la silla con dificultad

— Sam, ¿que está pasando contigo?

— Nada,,

— Golpear a una de tus compañeras no es nada, estás embarazada y tienes que pensar en el futuro que le vas a dar a tus hijos

— Hijas..

— Perdón... pero ese es el punto, tienes que pensar en que vas a hacer, es tu último año y estoy seguro que no querrás ser expulsada

— Pero ella me llamó perra — dije frustrada

— Podrías haberle dicho a tu maestro sam — dijo mirando hacia abajo en señal de decepción

— Pero ... — intenté decir en mi defensa

— Suspensión...2 semanas

— ¿QUE? Suspensión!? pero..

— Suspensión y a la proxima vez... expulsión.

— ¿QUE?

— Así son las cosas Sam... ahora anda... ve a tu clase y cuando termine irás a casa— digo firmando algunos papeles

— Esta bien — dije sin vacilar tomando mis cosas y llendome a mi clase

Missy es una idiota completa por joderme cuando estoy embarazada y porque por culpa de ella he sido suspendida. traté de prestar la máxima atención a mi clase porque claro, ahora necesito pensar en mi futuro.

Lo único bueno es que ahora podré pasar tiempo con Freddie que está faltando por el luto de Marissa..

Terminó mi clase, cogí mis cosas cuando hacían cambio de salón y me fui para mi casa. Bueno no precisamente para mi casa

Texto de Carly:

_**¿Porque no estas aqui para almorzar juntas?**_

"Estoy suspendida, camino a casa de Freddie"

_**¿Que hiciste ahora!**_

"Nada, es la estúpida de Missy"

_**Deja de pararle bola a Missy, o te van a expulsar Sam**_

"Ya me lo advirtieron, tendré mas cuidado"

_**Y Saluda a Freddie de mi parte, cuidate pastelito**_

"tu también, hablamos más tarde"

Caminé hacia la casa de los benson, claro.. ahora tengo entrada libre ya que no está Marissa...

— ¿Sam?

— Si quieres me iré

— Claro que no, pasa — dijo abriendome paso de la puerta hacia el apartamento 8-D

— ¿Como estás?

— ¿Que haces aquí? — dijo sentandose sobre el sofá

— Que malagradecido eres

— Digo, es horario de clase.. ¿no te has escapado de nuevo no?

— No. — dije mirando hacia abajo

— ¿Te ha pasado algo?

— Missy

— Dios Sam! ¿que ha pasado? ¿te hizo algo? — dijo agarrando coraje

— Me llamo perra.. y yo... le rompí la nariz

— Sam.. — dijo mirandome a los ojos — mil veces te he dicho que ella dice puras estupideces que la ignores y no te ganes problemas

— Lo sé... y ahora estoy suspendida dos semanas

— ¿Dos semanas? nunca te habian suspendido

— Supongo que se hartaron de mi en detención — rei timidamente

— ¿tu mamá sabe de esto?

— Ya le diré cuando vuelva a casa.. por el momento vine a verte

— ¿Viniste a verme? — dijo sonriendo

— Sí... ¿como has estado.. después de ..

— Aún, duele — dijo mirando hacia el techo para que no viera su dolor — pero ya he estado mejor, gracias

— jeje — dije riendo nerviosamente no sabía exacto que hacer. era mi amigo pero lo amaba, era mi compañero pero el padre de mis hijas

— ¿Como están las bebes?

— Bien, no se han movido mucho hoy.. pero ayer uff si que se movieron — dije tocando mi crecido vientre

— ¿puedo? — dijo posando su mano sobre mi vientre

— No necesitas autorización —Dije sonriendo

Freddie sonrio y posó su mano sobre la mía.. fue un momento de conexión.. lo miré a los ojos y el miró a los mios, dios! tiene unos ojos cafés que me vuelven loca, pero lo vi acercándose a mi zona de peligro.. al punto de escuchar su respiración con la mía y sin pensar más.. al diablo puckett! lo besé

Al cabo de unos minutos separó su boca de la mía y me miró a los ojos ¿Y Ahora que?

— Sam — aclaró su garganta — ¿me ayudas a barrer la casa? yo iré a quitar todos estos muebles — si claro, había sido nada para el

— Umm pero no pesan mucho? — dije tomando la escoba del costado de la habitacion

— Si — dijo levantando un mueble para poder limpiar la casa

— Freddie deja eso, te vas a lastimar — dije en señal de preocupación

— Sam, déjame tengo que limpiar bien.. sobre todo porque hoy vienen a ver el apartamento

— ¿Eh? vienen? quienes?— dije desentendida dejando de agarrar la espalda de Freddie

— Sí, me mudo

— ¿Te mudas? gracias por avisarme eh — dije enojándome

— Sabia que si te decía ibas a venirme con esto..— dijo muy tranquilo

— ¿CON ESTO? FREDDIE NO TE MOLESTASTE EN DECIRME SOY LA MADRE DE TUS HIJAS Y MERESCO QUE ME LO DIGAS — no pude más y le grité, no quería pero ya habia aguantado mucho Freddie me respondió de lo más tranquilo posible

— Sam, entiende que no tengo dinero para pagar el alquiler de esto.. me mudaré a una cuarto para mí solo está algo lejos pero lo puedo financiar con lo que dejó mamá en el banco..por unos meses

— ¿QUE? FREDDIE BENSON YO...

— No me grites, no estoy de humor... — dijo dejandose caer en el sofá que acababa de mover junto a los muebles — Estas son cosas de dinero... ¿como crees que pagaré tus gastos de la clínica?

— mamá me los podría pagar tranquilamente

— Entiendeme — dijo tranquilo — necesitamos madurar ambos, yo soy el padre de las niñas yo me haré cargo de ti y de ellas — dijo agarrandose la cabeza — tengo...

Me dolió, me dolió escuchar el "tengo" en vez del "quiero" pero no lo demostré

— Tengo que .. .— dijo Freddie nuevamente como frustrado

— Yo no tengo la culpa de haber quedado embarazada...

— No quiero hablar de esto Sam.. si no vas a ayudarme..

— BIEN, TE DEJARÉ SOLO CON TU PUTA SOLEDAD COMO TE GUSTA ESTAR IDIOTA! ADIÓS — Dije con las lágrimas en los ojos dando un portazo al salir

— Sam...— escuché detras de mi pero no voltee

(Freddie POV)

Acabo de correr a Sam de mi apartamento o bueno.. ella se acaba de ir ¿Porque tengo que ser tán estúpido? ¡PORQUE!

— Bueno, será mejor que limpie solo antes de que Susan llegue...

He citado a una chica llamada Susan que vendrá a ver el apartamento porque no puedo seguir pagándolo. vivira aquí con Allie su pequeña hija de 6 años. Me platicó que necesitan mucho esto así que espero poder mudarme esta semana.

— Soy un idiota — me repetía a cada rato

3:00 pm.. ya había terminado y llamaron a la puerta, por algún momento me ilusioné con que fuera Sam, ¡Por dios la había besado! y no fui capaz de decirle : te amo, soy un idiota..

— ¿Freddie? — dijo una pelirroja sonriendo cuando abrí la puerta

— Sí ¿Susan? te oyes diferente en el teléfono — dije sonriendo de la misma manera.

— Todos me dicen eso, ella es Allie.. mi amor saluda — dijo dandole tiernas palmaditas a la niña que yacía asustada detrás de su madre

— Ho...la.. señor — dijo con temor

— Perdón, Allie él es Freddie nos va a dar un lindo lugar donde vivir ¿si? — se encogió del tamaño de la niña y ella sonrió

— Pasen — les dije el tono amigable

— Perdona la tardanza.. sé que iba a venir a las 2:30 pero tuve que ir a buscarla de la escuela.. me supongo que no tienes niños pero tendrás algun hermano y sabrá de eso — dijo sentandose en la sala

— No, pero pronto seré padre ... mi novia — Sí, acabo de decir novia — esta embarazada

— Oh! felicidades sé que será una hermosa experiencia — dijo con la niña sentada en sus piernas — ella es mi pedacito de cielo

— Viviran los tres aquí? — dije sin saber

— Oh no.. — dijo Susan.. y bajo a la niña de sus piernas — Allie quieres esperar por allá? — y le señalo una esquina lejos

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, perdóname es que a Allie aún no le puedo explicar.. soy madre soltera, mi novio era un borracho y nunca quizo hacerse cargo de mi embarazo.. incluso pensé en ir a una clínica de aborto pero ... — miró a su hija jugando con mis discos — Mírala... creeme que no tenemos mucho dinero pero con solo verla sonreir se me pasan todos los problemas.. ¿y sabes? ya no estoy sola

Escuché admirado la historia de Susan, ella era adulta pero la situación del padre nunca cambia y pensé en Sam y cuando salió embarazada.. ¿realmente quería ser el idiota del cuento?

— He debido de aburrirte con la historia tan larga — dijo Susan

— No, para nada.. de hecho te dije que yo también seré padre.. — dije sonriendo

— Bueno.. ¿cuanto quieres por el apartamento?

— Yo no soy el dueño, pero no puedo pagarlo más.. yo pago 200 dólares mensuales

Le comencé a explicar a Susan que mi madre habia muerto y que no podía pagar todo yo mismo..

— Bien, creo que está bien para mi y Allie.. trabajo en un café pero me pagan bien y en las noches trabajo en un bar como cajera. supongo que podré juntar todo porque la zona donde yo vivía no era segura para mi nena -— dijo Susan

— Bien creo que tenemos un trato — le extendí la mano y me dijo que vendría mañana por la mañana a revisar algunas cuentas y a que le diera forlmamente los papeles para ocupar el apartamento.

— Adiós Freddie, fue un gusto — dijo sonriente la pelirroja con una nena de 6 años de la mano

— Adiós freddi — dijo la nena sonriendome

**¿Les gustó? **

**creanme que Freddie es bien idiota pero verán como recapacita capitulos más adelante ;) **

.


	22. Baby Shower

Capitulo 22: Baby Shower

(Freddie POV)

Carly me llamo esta mañana, me dijo que le harán un baby shower a Sam pues ya falta poco tiempo.

— No puedo ahora, pronto vendrá la inquilina a la que le cederé el apartamento

_- Bromeas verdad? es el baby shower de Sam_

— ¿No es día de clases?

-_ Sí claro que sí pero en la salida a las 2 tenemos que llevar a Sam a mi casa y ella no debe saber nada.. por eso quería que ayudes a Spencer a decorar.. yo no puedo estoy en mi clase de biología _

— Pero Carly no puedo

- _¿que te sucede? has sido un total imbécil con Sam este pequeño tiempo.. pensé que podrías ser un poquito más dulce.. ¿sabes? ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! _

y me cortó, pero tenía que atender a Susan, ella había pedido permiso en el trabajo y Sam no iba a morir si no tenía su baby shower

11:00 am

— ¿Susan?—abrí la puerta para descubri a un adulto de 23 años..

— Hola Freddo..

— ¿Spencer?

— Sí, carly me dijo que me ayudarías a colgar estas cosas rosadas — dijo mostrandome sus dedos llenos de pegamento en cintas rosa

— ¿Que te pasó?

— Necesito ayuda — me dijo agitandome desesperado con las manos llenas de pegamento y de su bolsillo cayó un bote de escarcha

— ¿escarcha? — dije tomando el bote

— Sí, a Sam le gusta.. ¿que ? esperas a alguien? todo está muy ordenadito

— Sí de hecho sí, y ya vete Spencer que ahora tengo que cambiarme la camisa —dije echandolo de ahi

—Pero..

— Sin peros — le cerré la puerta en la cara, pero si no lo hacía no se iría nunca.. ya se las arreglaría sin mí.

Susan llegó al cabo de una media hora, sin su pequeña hija.. firmó los contratos y eso me quitó cerca de 20 minutos

— Entonces dices que podré mudarme el fin de semana?

— Sí, claro yo ya tengo un lugar donde estar

— Perfecto, me mudaré el sábado porque la nena no tiene clases y así me vengo con ella

— Esta bien, tendré el apartamento desocupado para el viernes

— Ah y Freddie — dijo tocando mi mano sobre la mesa

— Gracias — me le adelanté y ella me sonrió

— ¿Que hora ya es?

— Son las.. MALDICIÓN SON LAS 12:30!

— ¿Que pasa?

— Perdón Susan, tenía una cita

— Oh Bueno yo ya no te incomodo más.. gracias.. adiós — salió ¿que me pasa para gritarle a todas las personas que son amables conmigo?

Corrí para llegar donde Spencer y toqué el apartamento de los Shay tan rapido como pude

— ¿Que paso?

— QUE HACE FALTA — dije desesperado

— Un pastel, globos y el regalo

— ¿REGALO QUE REGALO?

— toc toc — me golpeó la frente — es un baby shower, se le regala a Sam cosas para el bebé

— CLARO .. CUANTO NOS QUEDA

Spencer miró su reloj — masomenos — giró su muñeca — hora y media.

— CORRERE..— dije saliendo como pude por las escaleras corriendo y empujando a las señoras mayores

— Oyeme, este es mi piso y yo no voy a tolerar — dijo Lewbert

— CALLATE LEWBERT, NO ESTOY PARA ESTO — Dije corriendo y tome un taxi que me salió carisimo para ir a la pastelería

El tiempo estaba contra mí había mucho que hacer y yo no tenía tiempo, en el taxi miraba las calles, cuando solia ser libre y no tener problemas ¿pero que dices fredward? tener un hijo no es ningún estorbo o problema..

Finalmente llegué a la pastelería, pero se les habían agotado los pasteles

— Podemos prepararte uno

— ¿QUE?¿CUANTO DEMORARAN?

— media hora..

— ¿QUE?

— Tranquilo señor, tranquilo no me grite — dijo la encargada

— ... — suspiré para tranquilizarme — hágalo.. quiero uno con flores de azucar que diga "Dulce espera"

— ¿Baby shower? — preguntó y yo giré los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — ajá

— Oh estaa bien, tenga — me alcanzó un ticket y yo le alcancé el dinero

— Gracias, yo regreso — y corri con el ticket para tomar otro taxi

Definitivamente las fuerzas del universo estaban en mi contra.. pues al llegar a donde se inflaban los globos y vendian tarjetas estaban en fumigación así que tomé un bus para llegar al que estaba en la otra calle

— ¿Tiene globos para baby shower? — grité apoyandome en el mostrador agotado por lacarrera

— Claro — y me sacó bandas de "i'ts a girl " y globos rosados con jirafitas rosa tambien

— ¿Cuanto es? me los llevo!

— 30 dólares

— Tenga — le alcancé el dinero y tomé las cosas..corriendo a mi siguiente parada el supermercado donde tenía que comprar vasos, servilletas y cubiertos descartables para ayudar a spencer a tener todo listo.

— si? — contesto una llamada — ah hola brad.. ¿que están que?! ¡QUE MALDITA HORA ES! OK OK.. ESTARÉ AHI EN UN SANTIAMÉN

Se me habia pasado la hora más que volando y el pastel aún no estaba.. la banda se me atracó en un poste con un gancho y se rasgó.. asi que "it's a girl" no estaba completo

Tomé un taxi rapidisimo hacia la pastelería.

—¿está?

—sí claro, tome.. — me alcanzó el pastel a lo que pude ver... era un pastel con jirafas, flores de azucar y... ERA CELESTE!

— ¿Celeste? pedí de niña

— No, usted pidio uno de flores de azucar no uno rosa de niñas

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE IMPORTA.. QUE JODER IMPORTA —salí corriendo con el pastel, los globos y todo... hacia el edificio bushwell

sudando y sin cambiarme toqué el timbre de los shay's.. y quien me abrio no estaba nada contenta..

— ¿Freddie? — me miró seria

— Sam.. — me sequé el sudor de la frente y entré

— estás

— Tarde lo se.. pero te traje un pastel y globos y..

— No quiero escucharte Freddie ... te dejaré pasar solo porque todos están aqui, pero no quiero verte — dijo muy tranquila

por un momento hervía de furia ¿quien rayos se cree Sam para juzgarme? rubia tonta!

— Hola Freddie — todos me saludaron y me veían bien, menos Sam...

— Freddo tardaste un poco — dijo spencer en la cocina quitando la torta de su caja

— Lo sé... me demoraron en realidad

— Freddie pero... es celeste

— Lo sé.. sam me matará

— No cuando le des su regalo — dijo sonriendome y yo paré en seco

— ¿Su regalo?

— Sí

— No he comprado un regalo... lo...¡LO OLVIDÉ! — dije con desesperación — ME VA A ODIAR SPENCER! VA A ODIARME!

— Heeey tranquilo hermano, mira puedes decirle que lo olvidaste... explicale lo que pasó... Sam no es tan mala — lo miré como diciendo "enserio?"

—si lo es...

pasó el baby shower, Carly comenzó a hablar y a decir lo importante que era Sam desde la conoció y bla bla.. cosas que en realidad me daba mucha flojera escuchar

— y es hora de abrir los obsequios! — dijo Brad entusiasmado

todas las chicas de la habitacion hicieron una fila para entregarle los obsequios a Sam.. y ella iba abriendo uno a uno

— Wow wendy gracias está lindo — Dijo Sam al abrir una caja que contenía una camiseta que decía "World's best mom"

Pasé mi brazo por mi cuello nerviosamente, Sam iba a odiarme

— ¿Freddie? — Dijo carly virando sus ojos hacia Sam quien estaba distraída

"No" dije con las manos y negé con la cabeza, Carly solo me miró con ojos de decepción.. Sam me miró por unos segundos cuando terminaron los regalos, Había recibido muchas cosas, pañales, biberones, ropa para las bebés, un coche que le regaló carly...

— Gracias por venir chicas y Brad — dijo Sam cerrando la puerta al termino de la reunión

— Segura que no quieres que te de la receta? — dijo Brad antes de irse

— No — rió mi rubia favorita

— Esta bien — le dio un beso en la frente — adiós.. — sonrió y me miro a mi y a carly — adiós Carly y Freddie

— Adiós brad..— dijo carly

el rubio cerró la puerta y Sam se dejó caer sobre el sofá, ignorandome completamente

— Que cansado! dios! — dijo suspirando sobre el sofá dirigiendose a carly

— Sí,planearlo todo también cansa,.. dios tus pies parecen tamales mexicanos

— Lo sé carls.. me puedo quedar a dormir?

— Sí claro — dijeron ambas ignorandome aún..

— Eh.. — traté de decir algo pero era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba — será mejor que me vaya — aún no me hablaba Sam, ni Carly.. así que solo salí por la puerta hacia mi departamento..

Sam POV

Freddie era increíble.. ¿Como me pudo hacer esto a mí? digo, yo no sabía que iba a tener un baby shower, eso me parece tonto y aburrido pero.. ¿ni un regalo?¿ ni un abrazo? nisiquiera algo de comida y una torta celeste horrorosa que decía "it's a boy" mis nenas son niñas..!

— Es que aún no puedo creerlo

— Déjalo.. es un tonto — dijo Carly jugando con mi cabello,Freddie acababa de irse sin decirme un "lo siento"

— Es que es el mayor de los tontos... — miré hacia abajo dejando caer unas lagrimas — ¿Acaso ya no me quiere?¿ya no nos quiere? —dije refiriendome a mis hijas

— No es eso Sam, debe estar cansado... acaba de perder a su mamá

— Pero porque se carga conmigo? yo no he tenido la culpa.. estoy harta de su malhumor! harta! — dije casi gritando

— No te alteres — dijo carly calmandome — va a hacerle daño al bebe

— Además Freddie estaba apuradisimo en la mañana — dijo una voz masculina de la cocina

— Gracias por limpiar Spencer — dijo carly mirando como el adulto sostenia un plato con un trapo para secarlo

— Pero no es una excusa.. ¿ni un lo siento?

Spencer dejó caer accidentalmente el plato — ops ahora tenemos que comprar platos

— Déjame..yo te ayudo — dijo parandose carly del sofá. — Sam. ¿lasagna? te hará sentir mejor

— No gracias ,paso — Spencer y carly volteaeron a mirarme

— ¿NO QUIERES COMIDA? — asombrados

— Lo sé lo sé... estoy rara.. es solo que.. Freddiee.. — dije casi llorando ¡Maldita sensibilidad!

— Oh Sam.. — dijo abrazandome carly volviendo a la sala — no llores por favor

— Es todo.. será mejor que aclare todo con Freddie — dije limpiandome con la manga de mi polera

— ¿Como? — dijo Spencer

— Creo que.. — dije calmándome — creo que tenemos que terminar.

**Fin del capitulo**

**lo siento por andar tan desaparecida TwT la universidad es otra cosaaaa waa**


	23. ¡No! ¡Sam!

Capitulo 23: ¡No! ¡Sam!

(Pov Freddie)

Sam debia odiarme, días después del baby shower no me dirigió la palabra ni siquiera en la escuela, volví a la escuela.. ya habían pasado las 2 semanas del fallecimiento de mi madre y me mudé a un cuarto pequeño que está lejos de Bushwell así que se me dificulta hacer iCarly... los programas han sido raros sin Sam insultandome y sin Sam llamandome, bebe, amor, cielo.. es raro que simplemente me ignore

- En 5..4..3...2..- Dije antes de iniciar el show

- Hola gente en sus computadoras, mi nombre es Carly! - dijo carly presionando el control en el botón de "aplausos"

- y Gente que le gusta el jamón mi nombre es Sam! - dijo Sam moviendo su vientre efusivamente

- Y hoy en iCarly, veremos a mi querida amiga Sam hacerle cosquillas en los pies a nuestro sujeto nuevo.. BRAD!

El chico rubio entró al set y carly presionó el boton de aplausos nuevamente, miré hacia donde estaba Sam y le sonreí aunque ella en vez de devolverme la sonrisa me gruñó y sí, sam me da miedo

- ¡Brad! - dijo carly nuevamente

- Sientate aquí - dijo Sam jalando el asiento para que se sentara tomando una pluma de ave gigante

- Wow.. eso es una pluma muy grande - dije pero nadie me contesto.

Ahora había comprobado que no solo Sam estaba molesta, Carly también lo estaba... estaban furiosas...

- ¿Que exacto tengo que...- Brad fue interrumpido por Sam que le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas- jajajajajaj Sam, JAJAJAJAJJA ¡PARA! SAM ! AJJAJAJAJAJAJA - dijo estremesiendose

- Y Así es como hacemos explotar a la gente de risa.. y ahora - moviendo la cámara hacia otro lado Carly - vamos mientras a ver a este conejito que sabe pelar zanahorias y bananas - y movió la camara hacia la jaula del conejito negro que pelaba zanahorias

- Eso si es arte - Dijo Sam desde el otro lado con Brad

- Auch -Dijo Sam cogiendose el vientre

- Eh... regresaremos luego.. o tal vez no mientras vean a este hombre vestido de mujer ... Freddie la foto

Puse la foto graciosa en la pantalla.. mientras Sam moría de dolor, pero no podía acercarmele.. estaba furiosa conmigo y eso sería peor..

- Sam por dios santo! ¿estas bien?

- Sí, es solo una pequeña patadita.. - dijo con cara de dolor

- Te llevo a mi habitacion?

- No hace falta carly gracias y gracias por preocuparte eh - dijo mirandome sarcasticamente mientras carly solo me nego con la cabeza..

- Escuchame deja de hacerme sentir como un pedazo de mierda

- No escuchame tú - y comenzaron los gritos- yo tengo que aguantar a tus hijas todo el día y sola porque su padre está sensible por que su mamá se murio que pena pues! tenia que morir algún dia no?

No podía creer que Sam fuera tan insensible, pero yo las habia descuidado mucho y ella estaba embarazada.

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS DICIENDOME ESTO SAMANTHA PUCKETT

- PUES SI TE LO DIGO Y SABES? ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER ESTADO CONTIGO! DESEARÍA NO ESTAR EMBARAZADA

- YO DESEARÍA LO MISMO - dije y en ese instante Sam corrió hacia las escaleras para irse furiosa cuando..

-SAM!

No supe en que momento pasó, todo para mí se detuvo.. cuando Sam rodó por las escaleras y de pronto la vi en el piso de la primera planta, me quedé paralizado.. ¡TODO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!

- No te quedes ahi parado - grito desesperada carly bajando las escaleras tan rapido como pudo.. - LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA SAM DIOS SANTO.. - dijo tratando de moverla..

Tomé mi telefono movil y llame a emergencias, me dijeron que en 5 minutos tocarían la puerta..

- AVISALE A LA MAMÁ DE SAM.. A MELANIE.. HAZ ALGO TONTO! - dijo carly desesperada

Llamé a Melanie y ella le avisaría a Pam... mientras tanto llegó la ambulancia

Se la llevaron en la camilla... Sam aun no reaccionaba y yo solo podia derramar lágrimas.. yo no quería perderla.. no soportaría.. no quería perderla a ella, ni a mis hijas.. me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso..

_**Sala de Emergencias.. 8:30 de la noche**_

Estamos esperando, a que nos digan algo de lo que le pasó a Sam pero nadie sale, nadie nos dice nada.. estamos desesperados..

- Esto es culpa tuya Freddie - dijo carly llorando - eres un idiota

No podía decir nada.. sí era mi culpa y estaba destrozado por aquello.. Pam me miraba con cara de querer matarme cada 5 minutos.. no estaba mal pero tampoco bien, era algo neutra.

- Doctor - dijo Melanie al salir un doctor de edad avanzada de la sala de emergencias - ¿Como está mi hermana?

- ¿Como?

- Mi hermana, está embarazada.. es igual a mi, mi gemela!

- Lo siento, yo no la he atendido.. ha de haber sido otro doctor.. yo estoy retirandome y ha entrado uno nuevo.. el doctor Richard

- TIENE QUE SABER ALGO - dijo Pam entrando en cólera sacudiendo al doctor que se iba del cuello de la camisa..

- Le sugiero que no me trate así o la voy a denunciar, loca - se fue enojado.

- Ahora que vamos a hacer estoy harta de esperar y no saber nada de Sam! - dijo Melanie llorando

- Niño benson ya esto es tu culpa pienso que tu deberias ir a averiguar lo que le pasó a mi pequeña - dijo Pam mirandome con ira .. solo asentí con la cabeza y con todo el dolor y la culpa encima entré a la sala de emergencias donde estaba prohibido pasar

Vi de lejos a mi rubia, muchos doctores y enfermeras al rededor de ella, al parecer no reaccionaba y cada enfermera decía "Hay que controlar los signos vitales de los gemelos" Mis hijos estaban con vida.. pero si a Sam le pasaba algo no la iban a contar..

- Hey que haces tú aquí, largate esto es una sala esterilizada - dijo un enfermero detrás de mi

- No entiende, ella es mi novia.. está embarazada.. dejeme verla por favor- supliqué

- No usted no entiende, esta es una sala esterilizada... así que vayase... - Dijo sin el tono mas amistoso

- Ok... me iré - dije para no causar más problemas, pero no me fui solo me escondí tras una máquina de ecografías donde estaban los cables.. para ver que le hacían a Sam..

Fueron las horas más dolorosas de mi vida cuando el doctor dijo "Hagan lo que sea necesario para que se salve" algunos medicamentos son dañinos para las madres que están gestando, al menos eso dijo el doctor ... ¿que pasa si le hacia daño a mis bebes? no lo permitiría..

Placas, exámenes.. al parecer la caida le había roto un brazo a Sam y le habia pegado en la cabeza muy fuerte, por eso no reaccionaba.. lo que más temia era que no me recordara..

Pronto un doctor salió de mala cara, pensé que habia perdido a Sam.. cuando salí a ver como Melanie y Carly lloraban abrazadas y Pam solo maldecía al equipo del hospital.

- Familiares de la señorita Puckett? - dijo un doctor.

Salí inmediatamente por el otro lado a alcanzar a las demás mientras el doctor explicaba

- ¿Su madre?

- Pam Puckett, ahora digame.. que pasó con mi hija? - dijo Pam enojada

- Mire señora su hija no va a tardar en reaccionar, tuvo un golpe en la cabeza muy duro pero afortunadamente no hay daño cerebral.. solo le dolerá por el golpe cuando despierte y como cayo de costado se ha roto el brazo, así que cuando despierte le pondremos un yeso y en 3 semanas se lo retiraremos. también unas vendas frías en la cabeza porque el golpe va a dolerle por mucho tiempo...

- Ay DIOS MIO! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! -Fue lo que atinó a decir Pam, y las chicas también se alegraron.. pero salí de en medio de ellas...

- ¿Puedo verla?- y las tres me miraron de mala gana

- ¿Quien es? - preguntó el doctor

- Su novio..

- Esta bien, pero tendrá que esperar a que la pasemos a piso porque se quedará 3 días aqui..

- Ok - dije sin poder disimular mi alegría.. estaba bien! mi Sam estaba bien! - Doctor ... ¿y las bebes?

El doctor negó con la cabeza y me temí lo peor.. - Sus hijas ya se han puesto en posición para nacer, solo faltan 5 semanas más.. - mi sonrisa creció y no pude disimular la alegría..

Pasaron a Sam a una habitación y Pam fue con melanie a traer ropa porque se iban a quedar a dormir con ella.. Carly se quedó sentada esperando a que le terminaran de acomodar el cuarto..

- Ve tu primero..

- ¿Que? pero pensé que ..

- Que importa si me enoja.. sé que la amas... creo que es tiempo de decirselo

sonreí a Carly

- ¿Quien pasa primero?- dijo la enfermera

- Yo...

- Suerte -me susurró carly

Sonreí y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mi.. la vi descansando.. que linda se ve cuando duerme.. le acaricie su cabello dorado, acomodandole las hebras de cabello que cubrian su rostro para apreciar su imagen dormida..

- mmm - dijo fastidiada- mamá sabes que odio que me despiertes así... - comenzó a moverse esforzando los ojos para cerrarlos - me duele la cabeza mamá.. traeme pepi cola - dijo abriendo sus ojos

¿He dicho que me encantan sus ojos azules?


End file.
